Peut-on trahir par amour ?
by Line.M
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand votre seul espoir dans la vie devient votre pire ennemi ? jusqu'où iriez vous par amour ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1"ELLE"

Il était au alentour de 18 heures lorsque l'héritier Malfoy pénétra dans le QG. Le manoir, son manoir. Ce dernier était devenu si lugubre même s' il n'avait jamais était très accueillant. Depuis maintenant 3 ans , Lord Voldemort était revenu d'entre les morts. Lucius Malfoy avait suggéré que son manoir devienne le lieu de rencontre des mangemorts. Et Voldemort avait accepté. Depuis, plus aucune lumière ne filtrait entre les murs de la demeure. Ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre du hall, il était sale, las, une seule pensée habitait son esprit : une douche bouillante, un verre de whisky, et une potion de sommeil pour avoir une chance de sombrer quelques heures dans une pseudo paix. Avant ça il savait qu'il devrait aller faire son rapport au maître. C'est donc d'un pas fatigué qu'il se dirigea vers ce qui avait été durant toute son enfance la salle à manger. Désormais, elle servait de salle de réunion aux mangemorts dont il faisait partie depuis ses 17 ans, 3 ans déjà. Son poing entra en contact avec la lourde porte en chêne.

\- Entre donc, fit la voix glacial du maître, entre jeune Malfoy, que tous mes fidèles serviteurs puissent observer mon meilleur et plus fidèle sujet.

Sujet voilà ce qu'il était devenu depuis 3 longues années, le sujet, joli mot pour dire l'esclave, le soumis, le chien d'une cause folle. Les regards envieux de tous les autres étaient braqués sur lui. I ans il en aurait presque joui de plaisir mais plus maintenant. Il ne souhaitait pas être aussi vils qu'eux. Il n'était pas là par conviction. Plus maintenant , jamais même, mais s'était bien là la plus grande force de l'homme, si on pouvait qualifier de la sorte ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui. Voldemort, entouré de ses chiens. Il les connaissait tous, savait leurs points fort, leur points faibles, les convictions de chacun. Il n'était pas plus fort qu'un autre, non, plus rusé, oui, manipulateur aussi, observateur, surtout, et Voldemort les tenait tous dans le creux de sa main grâce à la connaissance suprême de leur plus folles ambitions . Certains comme Peter Petigrow, ne vivaient que pour la protection qu'une organisation aussi bien construite pouvait leur fournir.D'autres comme Lucius ne se complaisait que dans le pouvoir et la peur qu'inspirait la seule évocation du nom de l'homme qu'il appelait lui-même maître. Une partie de ses partisans, comme Bellatrix Lestrange était complètement dévouée à l'aura de folie du mage. Cette catégorie était la pire : aucune conscience, aucun libre arbitre, aucun instinct de survie, seul la cause et le maître avait de l'importance pour eux. Ensuite venait la nouvelle génération : celle qui n'avait pas connu la première guerre, les enfants de la folie, qui étaient là, car aucune autre place ne leur était attribuée, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint et bien d' le dernier né Malfoy n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories et ça Voldemort l'avait bien comprit. Dès le début, il avait senti l'aura de puissance encore inconnue du jeune, il avait alors cherché le point faible du garçon.A cette époque il en avait beaucoup mais le seul suffisamment puissant pour l enchaîner à lui pour l'éternité était une femme. Le mage en aurait rit car selon l'héritier de Salazard, l'amour rendait esclave, la en était encore la preuve, une seule et unique femme. Avoir cette femme sous sa coupe signifiait tenir en otage le sorcier qu'il pouvait lui-même qualifier de surpuissant. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première chose que le jeune mangemort chercha des yeux en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était là comme toujours. Lui souriant, belle, droite, fière. Il répondit à son sourire .elle était la seule à avoir droit à son sourire, sa tendresse. Ces deux émotions étaient mortes depuis longtemps pour tout être n'étant pas ELLE

\- Macnaire étant rentré avant toi , il m'a déjà fait le résumé de ta mission, siffla le serpent assis sur le trône qu'il s'était lui-même érigé. As-tu quelques choses de particulier à nous apprendre ?

\- « Non Maître. La mission s'est déroulée à merveille. « Maître », cette appellation lui brûla la gorge. Au vu de l'accueil dont vous me gratifiez vous le savez déjà. Comme vous l'avez exigé aucun prisonnier n'a été fait, ils ont tous péri. A mon plus grand regret aucune image importante de l'ordre du phoenix ne se trouvait dans les environs de l'endroit que nous avons attaqué , dit le jeune homme.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Là est mon plan. l'ordre est faible quand on s'attaque aux êtres les plus vulnérables. Je leur est prouvé encore une fois que ce qu'ils perçoivent comme leur plus grande arme est en fait leur plus grande faiblesse : l'amour, cette abomination les tuera. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi jeune Malfoy ? »demanda le maître des ténèbres sur un ton mielleux.

\- Maître vous savez que mon amour ne va qu'a une seule et unique personne. Depuis toujours et pour toujours, lui répondit le jeune homme qui prouvait en une seule phrase sa seule faiblesse. Il se moquait bien de montrer aux autres l'amour inconditionnel qui le liait à ELLE. Ils le savaient tous de toute manière, et contrairement à d'autres il n'en avait jamais eu honte.

\- Oui, je le sais je te laisse donc aller l'embrasser avant de poursuivre cette agréable petite réunion fit remarquer l'homme qui se faisait appeler maître et que beaucoup de ses disciples adulaient avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, vers sa faiblesse, sa prison, celle pour qui il courbait l'échine chaque jour depuis 3 ans. Celle pour qui il supportait l'esclavage. Il se stoppa devant elle, il la trouvait belle, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, belle et fragile, peut-être un peu trop pour ce monde. Il lui pris doucement les deux mains, si petites et si pâles et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- « Mère. ».

J'attends vos avis positif comme négatif et j'espère que, à suite vous plaira.

Merci à Marie pour sa correction et son aide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La bonté du Lord

Narcissa Malfoy née black regarda le visage de son fils unique. Visage qu'elle trouvait magnifique malgré la froideur de ses traits. La personne devant elle n'était plus un enfant , mais l'avait-t-il seulement été ? Elle se posa la question. Son père s était appliqué à le priver de son insouciance dès son plus jeune âge. Pour Lucius, rien n'était trop dur, ni trop violent pour que le jeune homme comprenne le privilège qu'était d'être un Malfoy. De nombreuses cicatrices faites par son père barraient son corps : unique témoignage de son apprentissage tout en violence : car pour le mari de Narcissa, il était important de tenir sa place dans le monde-sorcier-.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin là, sain et sauf dit-elle

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il le savait . Sa mère mettait son existence en veille à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission . Elle ne la retrouvait que lorsqu'elle pouvait enfin avoir le fruit de ses entrailles sous les yeux. Son regard se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, sur la personne qui avait été durant de nombreuses années son modèle et qui semblait déplorer , ce qui pour lui, était un horrible épanchement de sentiment : son pè -ci avait perdu ce statut i ans quand son héritier avait constaté que cet homme était incapable de protéger sa propre famille. Draco s'était alors employé à protéger sa mère, seul être selon lui, qui méritait de fouler cette terre. Outre le fait que Malfoy père avait été incapable de protéger sa famille. Il avait, aussi bafoué toute les règles de l'éducation qu'il avait mis tellement d'ardeur à apprendre à son fils.17 ans à lui apprendre que seul les sang pur méritaient le respect pour ployer devant cette abomination, ce sang-mêlé qui s'était autoproclamé maître.

\- Fils encore une fois tu couvres ta famille d'honneur, dit-il.

\- Le maître m'a donne une mission que je me suis employé à remplir. Je ne cherche plus à vous couvrir d'honneur depuis longtemps père dit le jeune père n'osa rien répondre mais il avait blanchi devant la hargne de son fils.

\- Nous assistons là à d'agréables retrouvailles familiales s'enthousiasma Lord Voldemort. Puis il ajouta, sous l'œil perplexe des Mafoy et de tout son petit groupe : cette récompense marquera ma bonté et motivera peu être ces incapables à prendre exemple sur toi car elle est pour toutes tes victoires depuis que tu as rejoint nos rangs. Il se demanda quelle surprise lui avait réservé le chef de son père. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le goût du chef des mangemorts pour les mises en scènes macabres.

La bonté de Lord Voldemort, il la connaissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître voulait le remercier de manière spéciale. Son regard se promena donc sur la salle et il la remarqua dans le fond de celle-ci. Il s'apprêtait à refuser comme les autres fois.

\- Maître vous êtes trop bon, mais je ne peux et ne veux accepter votre cadeau dit-il.

\- « Je me doutais de ta réponse mais celui-ci est spécial, vois tu . J'ai longuement hésité à le garder pour moi. Mais ton excellent travail et ta dévotion à notre cause mérite des sacrifices si durs soient-ils. Mais une fois que tu auras prit connaissance de mon présent et si tu ne le désires pas je le garderais pour moi et en ferais profiter quelque un d'entre eux » dit le maître en montrant la foule de mangemort qui jubilait d'excitation.

Les paroles du mage intriugèrent le jeune homme. Qui pouvait bien avoir suffisamment d'importance pour donner envie au maître et mettre tout ses chiens dans un tel état d'excitation ?

\- Approche donc jeune Malfoy dit-il.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la créature enchaînée au mur par des fers. Créature oui parce que l'être devant lui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

\- Par un heureux hasard Avery est tombé sur notre invitée il y a un mois. A peine quelques jours après ton départ dit le Lord d'un ton joyeux

« Invité » le terme l'aurait fait rire si il en avait encore la capacité ce qui n'ėtait plus la cas depuis longtemps , cet être devait être beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas une joyeuse invitée .

\- Me doutant bien de la réussite de ta mission j'ai interdit aux autres de la souiller pour qu'elle soit tout à toi, dit le Lord.

*Jolie formule pour parler d'un viol. * se dit Draco

\- Mais comme tu le vois je n'ai pas eu le cœur à leur interdire de s'amuser un peu- reprit- t-il.

S'amuser un peu, cet homme était fou ! Il qualifiait d'amusement une mise à mort. Parce que oui un souffle de vie sortait bien de ce corps ,or son âme était tout aussi morte qu'après un baiser avec un détraqueur, il en était sûr. Bien sûr lui aussi avait tué, souvent, trop souvent même, à son goût . Torturé pour obtenir des informations importantes. Mais il aimait qualifier son travail de propre. Sur un champ de bataille le seul sortilège qui franchissait ses lèvres était le sort de mort, froid, infaillible et redoutable : pas de cris, ni de sang. Ils en étaient entourés continuellement pourquoi en rajouter quand on peut l'éviter ? Se demanda t-il. Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, le doloris était sa seule arme. Il y avait alors des cris. C'était indéniable, mais pas de sang. Là il était (sûr d'être) incapable de reconnaître les sorts qui pouvaient mettre un corps dans un tel état d'agonie. Ils y avaient certainement été à la manière des moldus. Triste ironie lorsque lui même savait que ce groupe de personnes prônait l'éradication de ces derniers. Malgré le dégoût face a la masse sanguinolente t devant lui, il décida de l'examiner de plus près. Le maître la voulait pour lui-même. Elle devait donc être particulière, tristement unique. Femme, mince , trop mince, sous nourrie, affamée même depuis certainement toute la durée de sa captivité : un mois ! un mois d enfermement et toujours vivante. Il fallait sûrement être forte pour endurer tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Brune s'il pouvait se fier à ce qu'il percevait sous la crasse qui la recouvrait et d'après le drap qui la découvrait plus qu'il ne la couvrait , elle devait avoir son âge plus ou moins. Pauvre créature née en cette époque de folie. Banale petite chose, mais qui cruellement devait être différente de toutes les malheureuses qui franchissaient les portes du manoir.

\- « Tu ne la reconnais donc pas ? » interrogea le maître puis, d'un ton brusque, ordonna à quelqu'un : Crabbe dégage cette masse immonde de cheveux du visage de notre chère amie que mon fidèle serviteur puisse voir l'étendue de ma générosité. »

Le mangemort s'exécuta, dévoilant ainsi le visage de la malheureuse . Crabbe tira bien plus que nécessaire sur les cheveux de « « l'invitée » » . A cet instant la seule chose dont fut capable Draco était de remercier intérieurement son père de l'avoir de nombreuse fois torturé . Ainsi il fût capable de garder un masque de glace en toute circonstance . Parce que oui ce visage il le connaissait, bien même, dans son souvenir les joues était plus rondes, les yeux exprimait bonté et amour pour ses amis ainsi que pour lui, le Serpentard , haine et mépris. Mais certainement pas cette lueur de mort. Ce n'était pas possible ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Il s'attendait à tout la concernant : martyre morte au champ de bataille, héroïne provoquant la rébellion de l'ordre du phoenix entier, venant mettre à feu et à sang le manoir pour la délivrer. Mais non en chienne battue dans le fond d'un cachot fétide . Ça en était indécent. Il regarda cet être souillé qu'il avait tant hais dans une autre vie, . Alors, il brisa le seul précepte auquel il se tenait encore, celui de refuser toute chose venant d'être aussi vil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mon maître vous êtes trop bon avec moi, et comme vous l'avez si bien imaginé je ne peux (décemment) refuser une telle offrande dit-il .

\- Tu sais reconnaître un cadeau unique jeune Malfoy, si tout de fois tu réussis à ne pas la tuer n'hésite pas à en faire profiter tes camarades à ta convenance dit le mage.

\- Bien maître.

\- Prends donc le présent que je te fais et retire toi tu dois être exténué.

\- Merci maître.

Le jeune mangemort dirigea sa baguette sur le corps maintenu debout grâce au fers, quand ceux si s'ouvrirent elle s'écroula sans aucune retenue au sol sous le rire des fidèles. D'un deuxième coup de baguette il la fit léviter devant lui et se dirigea vers la sortie. En chemin il s'arrêta.

Mère je viendrais vous visiter dans deux jours, comme la si bien dit le maître je suis fatigué de cette longue mission dit-il.

\- Bien mon cœur, repose toi et reviens moi en forme, lui répondit- t-elle en caressant légèrement sa joue.

Cette phrase, ainsi que ce surnom et ce geste aurait valu railleries et moqueries s'il avait été adressé à tout autre que lui. Mais personne n'oserait se moquer de l'héritier Malfoy qui était le sorcier le plus puissant de la pièce, hormis bien évidemment Voldemort. De tous les fidèles présents dans la pièce, il était devenu, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, le chouchou du maître .

Il sortit donc de la pièce chargé de son fardeau : cet être qu'il détestait par-dessus tout dans une autre vie, si lointaine maintenant. Cet être qu'il avait sans le vouloir sauvé d'une longue et monstrueuse torture. Cela aurait irrémédiablement mené la jeune femme à une effroyable agonie n'entraînant que sa mort lente et douloureuse. Sa mort en soi ne le gênait pas. Plus aucune mort ne le gênait depuis longtemps mais pas comme ça. Elle aurait dû mourir comme une martyre sur le devant de la scène. Oui ou comme une héroïne se sacrifiant sur le champ de bataille. Pas comme une chienne torturée et enfermée dans une cage, car elle valait mieux que ça, oui Hermione Granger valait mieux que cette mort la.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : « Que vais-je faire de toi »

Le transplanage eu l'effet que Draco redoutait sur le corps de la jeune fille qui lévitait toujours devant lui. Elle avait l'air encore plus pitoyable, si c'était possible. Or entre ça ou la laisser au QG, le choix du jeune homme avait été rapide. De deux maux il faut choisir le moindre et il n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait supporté un seul jour de plus en compagnie des autres mangemorts. Il franchit l'entrée de sa demeure, celle-ci était sombre mais comparé à celle qu'il venait de quitter elle ressemblait au paradis.

\- Bonjour maître. Le maître désire-t-il que Mysti fasse quelque chose pour lui ? demanda la voix de crécelle d'un elfe de maison, qui ne semblait pas troublé un seul instant par le corps à moitié mort qui accompagnait l'homme. Mais il vrai qu'en ces périodes troubles rien n'était plus étonnant dans une demeure telle que celle-ci et Mysti savait rester à sa place.

En entendant son elfe de maison l'appeler « Maître », il se dit qu'il devrait lui demander de ne plus l'appeler ainsi. Ce surnom faisait naître chez Draco , une irrépressible sensation de déjà-vu. Et il se souvint qu'il était au service de Voldemort. C'est à lui qu'incombait certaines actions répressibles aux yeux de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. il savait qu'au fond il n'était pas mauvais, il n'avait juste pas eu le choix et maintenant il devait assumer ses actes. Il fut tiré par la voix de Misty qui lui redemanda si elle devait faire quelque chose pour la jeune femme qui lévitait à son côté.

Il lui répondit :

\- Oui prépare … commença le jeune mangemort avant de s'interrompre.

Préparer quoi en effet, un cachot pour ma prisonnière ? Une chambre pour mon invitée ? Un feu pour brûler ce corps profané ? Elle lui faisait pitié, sale, blessée . Elle était sûrement affamée, et était toujours inconsciente. Il se dit que c'était un doux état d oubli ou son cerveau l'avait envoyé quelques merveilleux instants avant que continue cette folie qu'était la vision d'un monde gouverné par Voldemort . Qu'allait il faire d'elle ? Il n'en voulait pas sur un champ de bataille il aurait sans aucun doute tué la miss-je-sais-tout mais pas la pauvre loque qu'elle était devenue et qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Prépare un bain, ajoute des potions curative dans la salle de bain, ensuite file en cuisine préparer une soupe bien riche dit-il

\- Bien maître.

Voilà ce qu'il allait faire, la remettre sur pieds, puis il pourrait ensuite la tuer sans remord et continuer sa vie sans penser à de son idée il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce il fut frappé par la chaleur suffocante de celle-ci, trop chaude pour lui, mais sans aucuns doutes, toujours trop froide pour elle, qui avait tout de même passé près d' un mois dans le sous sol gelé du manoir. Il se douta que pour la jeune femme, tout devait sembler froid après une telle aventure se dit-t-il Il l'admirait pour ça.

Elle avait une force de caractère que lui même ne semblait pas avoir. Sinon, il aurait désobéi à son père et serait parti rejoindre le binoclard et sa bande amenant sa mère avec lui. Il la déshabilla sans un regard pour sa nudité, des femmes nues il en voyait à volonté, et le corps marqué devant lui donnait beaucoup d'envie mais toutes plus proche de la nausée que de l'excitatio Une fois débarrassée des haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements il la regarda quelques secondes, car il se dit qu'il ne savait que torturer et tuer, mais pas soigner et prendre soin d'une personne.

Il décida donc de commencer par la nettoyer. Une étape à la fois, ne penser à la suivante qu'une fois la première accomplie. Agir comme sur le champ de bataille, ne pas voir la fin mais les étapes à accomplir les une derrière les autres dans un ordre précis pour obtenir l'effet escompté. Pas de place pour la surprise , maîtriser chaque aspect de la chose. Il régissait sa vie de la sorte depuis 3 ans et cette routine était millimétrée comme du papier à musique. Ce qui pour lui, était la seule manière de vivre dans ce monde de fou. Il fit donc descendre le corps de la jeune femme dans l'eau.

Le contact de la peau de la femme avec celle-ci lui provoqua un spasme de douleur. L'eau devait certainement être trop chaude par rapport à la température glacée de ce corps mais il continua à la descendre dans la baignoire. Sa température allait se réguler d'elle-même. Il existait une manière plus douce de le faire mais il n'était pas la pour la câliner.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3, vos avis ? Que pensez-vous de Drago? Vous aimez/détestez ?

J'ai besoin de vos avis pour m améliorer, merci.

Et merci à Marie pour ses corrections et son aide.

Disclaimer: vous vous en doutez mais je le précise rien n'est a moi à part l'intrigue...


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, le chapitre 4 de la fic, j espère que vous aimez.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi sauf l'intrigue. ..

Merci Marie pour ta correction.

Chapitre 4 « Pourquoi »

Il remarqua que la chaleur semblait provoquer la sortie de léthargie de la jeune fille. Ses yeux papillonnaient . Elle voulait sans doute reprendre pleinement conscience. Il la laissa faire sans brusquerie . Il l'observa , mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Son visage reflétait les émotions qu'elle ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait la mémoire. Il put remarquer les divers changements par lesquels la jeune femme passait. Au départ le bien être, celui d'être au chaud se dit-il en observant son sourire Ensuite, rien qu'en regardant les traits de la jeune femme changés, il pu dire à quel moment les souvenirs liés à sa capture et le mois passé au manoir étaient réapparu : L'incompréhension, la peur et même la terreur. Toutes ces émotions se voyaient dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme eut ainsi un aperçu assez net de ce que ses « collègues » lui avaient fait subir durant ce mois de captivité. Elle releva les yeux sur la pièce et enfin sur lui.

\- Malfoy ? Dit elle d'une voix marquée par les trop nombreux cris qu'elle avait poussé.

\- Je vois que ton cerveau n'a pas été touché lors de ton séjour chez le maître et tu m'envoies ravi. Maintenant que tu sembles enfin avoir repris connaissance, tu vas pouvoir agir seule lui dit il.

\- Agir seule ? Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, nue dans une baignoire et devant son ennemi. Quand elle avisa l'eau autour d'elle, elle reprit d'une voix soumise :

\- C'est une nouvelle forme de torture ? Tu vas me noyer ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

Sa voix choqua le jeune homme. Elle était cassée, terrorisée et résignée. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour la briser de la sorte ?

\- Si tu considères que prendre un bain est une torture alors oui tu vas être torturée mais tu te l infligeras toi-même, car je ne compte pas te laver dit-il sur un ton railleur.

\- P… prendre un bain ? Bégaya t elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait en général lorsqu'on se trouve nu dans une baignoire dit-il.

\- Je le sais , mais pourquoi veux -tu que je prenne un bain ?

\- Sincèrement Granger ? Parce que tu pues ». Il fit une grimace qui était censée être un sourire. Et je ne veux pas t'avoir sous les yeux dans cet état . Déjà, que propre t'es pas belle à voir mais là … tu risques d'infecter toute la maison.

Il s'étonna de ses paroles, elles n'étaient pas sympathiques mais lui-même ne l'était pas plus. En un rien de temps, il avait retrouvé les répliques qui caractérisaient leurs lointains échanges entre les murs de Poudlard.. Il essaya de maîtriser les inflexions de sa voix. Puis lui dit :

-Tu te laves et je t'attends dans la pièce à côté. Et essayes de pas mettre 2heures : j'ai des choses à faire dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre.

Hermione resta hébétée plusieurs minutes. Elle se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Et elle se dit * Mais Que fais-je ici ? Et où suis-je d'ailleurs ?*

Elle se concentra pour se souvenir du dernier événement dont elle se souvenait Puis des images et des sensations lui revinrent en tête :les cachots, le noir, le froid,. Ce qui fit qu'elle se détendit et apprécia encore plus la chaleur de l'eau. L événement le plus récent dont elle se souvenait était celui d'un mangemort debout face à elle, baguette tendue, l'éclair rouge du doloris fonçant droit sur sa poitrine. Douleur, encore plus de douleur si cela était possible… ensuite plus rien, elle avait dû s'évanouir.. Que s'était il passait depuis son évanouissement ? comment était-elle passée de ce cachot morbide à cette jolie salle de bain. ?

Et pourquoi Malfoy était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois pendant tout son séjour en enfer, et, tout à coup il était là devant elle et lui disait de se laver. Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur l'eau qui l'entourait . Plus elle la regardait, plus elle devenait trouble.

Se parlant à elle -même, elle se dit à haute voix :

« Allez Hermione ça ne sert à rien de se torturer les méninges pour le moment. Profite de l'instant de répit car il risque d'être de courte durée ».

L'eau devenait noire au fur et à mesure que son corps retrouvait une couleur décente. Elle dû la changer 3 fois avant qu'elle ne reste translucide . Elle avait lentement l'impression de redevenir elle-même .

Lorsqu'elle décida de sortir de la baignoire, ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous le faible poids de son corps et elle tomba lourdement, se cognant le crâne fortement sur le coin de l'évier. Le bruit provoqué par la chute alarma le jeune Malfoy qui déboula dans la pièce. Lui, était propre et changé. Il avisa Hermione étalée de tout son long, toujours nue, la tête en sang.

\- Bordel Granger tu ne te trouves pas suffisamment amochée comme ça ? Il faut encore que tu aggrave ton état, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour la placer en position assise avant de la couvrir d'un peignoir.

\- Désolé, j'ai glissée en voulant sortir. Je pense que je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour me maintenir seule debout dit-elle la tête baissée.

\- Ouais t'as pas dû manger depuis un bon bout de temps dit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

-Allez passe ton bras autour de mes épaules je vais te remettre debout pour t'accompagner dans la chambre, dit-il.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tremblante sur le carrelage froid. Non il ne voulait pas l'aider, pourquoi le ferrait-il ? Lui plus que les autres la haïssait et ces autres l'avaient frappée, torturée, humiliée alors pourquoi lui Drago Malfoy, lui viendrait-il en aide ?

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla telle.

\- Pourquoi quoi Granger ?

-Pourquoi veux tu me faire croire que tu veux m'aider? dit-elle, sa voix était un murmure.

\- On ne peut pas appeler ça aider, je vais juste te mettre debout et t'amener à côté parce que tu n'y arriveras pas seule. Je suis crevé Granger et avant d'aller rejoindre mon lit il faut que nous ayons une discussion . Et je ne compte pas l'avoir ici. Alors tu te bouges les fesses et je t'amène plus ou moins délicatement à côté. Ou bien tu restes là, les fesses sur le carrelage et je t'y amène de force, dit-il froidement.

Hermione frissonna de peur sous ces paroles. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu particulièrement peur de lui a l'école, mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le petit crétin narcissique de cette époque. Et honnêtement à l'instant même elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la forte Gryffondor qu'elle avait été.

\- D'accord chuchota t elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula par réflexe et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ce qu'il vit, à ce moment là dans son regard apeuré, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il n'aimait pas avoir pitié de quelqu'un mais comment ne pas l'être en la voyant ?

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper Granger, ni te torturer mais la patience est loin d'être mon point fort. Alors maintenant cesse tes enfantillages lui dit-il.

Tout en disant cela. Il empoigna son bras, qu'il plaça lui-même sur ses épaules en entourant sa taille. Il les remirent tout les deux debout avec la seule force de ses jambes et les entraînèrent dans la pièce communicante avec la salle de bain .

Hermione se cramponnait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à la chemise de Malfoy, en admirant la jolie chambre claire dans laquelle il l entraîna. Il la déposa sur le lit et s'assit lui-même derrière le bureau de bois sombre.

-Bon parlons peu, mais parlons bien, comme je t'ai dit je suis fatigué . Tu es ici chez moi et le maître t'as offert à moi pour me remercier de mon bon travail lui expliqua t-il.

-Il offre des gens pour vous féliciter, est-il au courant que les être humains ne sont pas des objets ? demanda t elle incrédule.

-Tu es un sang-de-bourbe et pour lui tu n'es pas un être humain : tu mérites moins de considération qu'un objet justement. Il ne se voulait pas violent dans ses paroles mais elle devait comprendre la situation et vite.

Ses yeux étaient rempli de larmes et de peur. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : qu'allait elle devenir ?

\- D'habitude je n'accepte pas les présent du Lord, je ne m'encombre pas de femmes à moitié mortes . J'ai fait une exception pour toi dit-il .

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-elle.

Il lui semblait que s'était le seul mot que la jeune femme prononçait depuis le début de la conversation. Cette fois sa question sembla provoquer la colère du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi Granger ? Tu aurais préféré rester là bas peu être ? Je vais t'expliquer où tu en serais à cette heure ci, si je n'avais pas accepter de te ramener avec moi. Le lord t'aurait gardé pour lui, il t'aurait violée et torturée. Bon, peut-être pas dans cet ordre là, mais tu y serais passée. Quand il en aurait eu marre de ton corps et de tes cris il t'aurait jetée en pâture à ses hommes et cette fois il n'aurait eu aucune raison de les interdire de te violer . Parce-que soyons clair si tu es intacte sexuellement parlant c'est parce qu'il sait que je n'aime pas partager ou passer après d'autres. Quand ils te seraient tous passés dessus plusieurs fois au point que tu aurais supplié de mourir, ils auraient recommencé à te frapper, à t affamer. Des jours et des jours , jusqu'au moment où ton corps de lui-même aurait décidé de s'éteindre, dans le noir et la crasse. Et ensuite ils auraient envoyé ta dépouille méconnaissable à l'ordre pour que tes amis puissent voir de quelle manière atroce tu as quitté ce monde.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement sous les paroles et les regards froids de Drago. il ne ressentait aucune fierté à la voir pleurer. Avant oui il aimait la faire pleurer mais maintenant il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde merveilleux avec les gentilles et jolies petites licornes.

-Alors Granger tu souhaites que je te raccompagne d'où tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il plus calmement.

\- « Non », fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille sortit trop rapidement dans un souffle .

\- Bien, on va mettre les choses au point, tu vas être une gentille petite fille et tout va bien se passer entre nous d'accord ? Dit-il

\- Que veux tu dire par gentille petite filles Malfoy ? Vas-tu te servir du privilège donné par ton maître ? Vas-tu me violer ? Elle paniquait et il pouvait le voir.

\- Écoute moi bien Granger , je n'ai jamais eu besoin de forcer une fille pour qu'elle finisse dans mon lit et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant. Donc non je ne vais pas te violer. Et je ne compte pas non plus te frapper ou utiliser la magie contre toi, dit l'héritier Malfoy.

Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi alors ? Demanda t elle.

\- Dans un premier temps, tu vas aider Mysti , mon elfe de maison dans ses corvées, elle te dira quoi faire, ça sera déjà un bon début. Ensuite je n'en sais encore rien. On avisera en temps et en heure. Mais il y aura des règles à respecter absolument, insiste-t-il.

-Quelles règles ?

\- Je suis le seul habitant de la maison avec Mysti et toi maintenant. Interdiction de sortir, de toute manière la demeure est entourée de sorts et tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il en coûte de la quitter sans permission. Puis il enchaîna : « Les seuls personnes qui ont le droit de venir ici sans y être conviés sont Blaise, Théo et ma mère, j'aurais une conversation avec eux et tu n'auras pas à en avoir peur. D'accord ?

-Oui murmura-t-elle .

-Quand nous sommes que tous les deux, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Malfoy. Mais dès que quelqu'un se trouve avec nous je veux que tu m'appelles maître, que tu me vouvoie et que tu comportes en gentille petite esclave compris ?

-Oui mais pourquoi cette mise en scène ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de la rabaisser devant les autres.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes ! Tu penses que le maître t'a donné à moi pour faire les poussières ? Le fait que tu ne portes pas de traces de mes coups ne vont déjà pas leur plaire. Mais ils savent que je ne torture pas à la moldue .Ca devrait donc passer mais si en plus on discute comme de anciennes connaissances, je te donne 2 minutes avant de retourner à la case départ, et moi, de passer un sale quart d'heure. OK ?

\- Oui je ferais ce que tu dis, promis. Dit-elle.

\- Bien tu vois quand tu veux. Bon considère cette pièce comme ta chambre , tu as vu, une salle de bain est attenante et j'essayerais de te trouver des vêtements à ta taille. Pour le moment je t'ai préparé un pantalon et un t-shirt à moi. C'est vrai que ça va être trop grand, mais le pantalon est un jogging tu pourras donc le serrer à la taille pour qu'il tienne sur ton tas d os, dit-il.

Elle n'en revenait pas : un bain, une chambre et des vêtements. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait rien, elle avait du mal de le croire, toute cette gentillesse lui semblait suspecte .

-Mysti va t'apporter de la soupe, tu n'auras rien d'autre aujourd'hui, il faut y aller doucement après autant de privation. Ton corps ne gardera pas plus de nourriture. Demain on essayera un peu plus. Maintenant mange et dort, je vais moi aussi aller me reposer. A demain Granger.

\- A demain Malfoy, et merci.

Il ne lui répondit rien et sorti en claquant la porte. Dans la seconde un elfe apparut avec un bol de de soupe qui sentait divinement bon et un verre d'eau. Elle se précipita sur le plateau comme la misère sur le monde. En savourant la soupe au poulet qu'elle trouva délicieuse , elle pensait qu'elle allait apprendre à mettre son cerveau en veille, elle avait beaucoup souffert et si un break lui était proposé elle allait en profiter et prendre le maximum de force jusqu'au prochain coup dur.

Vous avez aimé ? N hésitez à laisser un petit mot avec vos impressions ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : « Fais moi confiance »

La jeune femme alitée ouvrit les yeux et elle eut instant de panique : celui qui suit un sommeil trop lourd, ou un réveil trop brutal. Surtout quand l'environnement qui l'entourait lui était inconnu. Il ne fallut que deux secondes à Hermione pour faire une mise au point de sa situation. Et une seule pour paniquer complètement.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à faire des crises d'angoisse ou autre mais là une force plus puissante qu'elle, prit le dessus et son corps se mit à trembler : une pellicule de sueur la recouvrit . Alors, elle essaya de se résonner mais rien ne parvint à la calmer. Ses oreilles émirent un bourdonnement sourd et une bile acide envahit sa bouche. A la lueur du jour, les draps qui l'avaient rassuré et réchauffé durant la nuit, la serraient et l'angoissaient. Des flashs plus violents les uns que les autres envahirent alors son esprit. Or, rien n'était cohérent : des images, des sons, des coups et un rire dément lui revinrent en tête. Elle haletait et gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Prise de panique, la jeune fille n'entendit ni les coups, ni l'elfe entrer dans la pièce.

Alors, pour se faire entendre, Mysti lui parla, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

\- Miss doit se calmer, Mysti ne peut rien faire si miss ne se calme pas. » L'elfe commençait, elle-même à paniquer autant que la jeune fille, qui était maintenant en larmes sur le sol de la chambre.

Hermione se griffait les bras à sang. Elle voulait s'arracher la peau . Elle la trouvait souillée par de trop nombreux coups et sortilèges, mais aucunes paroles de l'elfe ne parvint à la calmer.

\- Mysti va chercher le maître, dit l'elfe.

Puis, elle transplanna dans la chambre du maître. Ce qui réveilla Drago. Quand il vit son elfe, il lui dit en guise de bonjour :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas être réveillé ! Et sous aucun prétexte vociféra le jeune homme.

\- Mysti le sait bien, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. » Elle se tordit les mains et continua : la jeune fille n'est pas bien : elle fait des choses mauvaises, dit l'elfe piteusement.

L'information pénétra immédiatement le crâne du jeune homme, qui, pourtant, était encore bien endormi.

« -Hein ? Des mauvaises choses ? Granger ? Merde. Dit-il en sortant du lit sans se préoccuper de se chausser ou d'enfiler un t-shirt.

Il se précipita en courant vers la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas, mais ça ne fit pourtant pas sursauter la jeune fille. L'image qu'il avait face à lui le stoppa net : elle était là, plus pâle que la lune, recroquevillée sur le sol et les cheveux emmêlés. Ils collaient à son visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle avait les bras en sang. Alors, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et une pensée stupide lui traversa l'esprit : son père, qui lui expliquait qu'il devait toujours s'approcher des animaux affolés en douceur pour ne pas les apeurer encore plus Et là, elle ressemblait à une pauvre petite chose fragile et effrayée par le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer encore plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida d'y aller doucement. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur tout en restant à une certaine distance d'elle.

« - Granger, doucement, calme toi, c'est moi, tu te souviens ? Tu ne crains rien ici. .. dit-il.

Dans cet endroit inconnu, elle revivait son cauchemar et murmurait : « Non je vous en supplie, arrêtez, … Harry pitié vient me sauver, j'ai besoin de toi, Harry, Ron je vous en supplie »

Drago était totalement perdu face à elle. Personne ne lui avait appris à gérer ce genre de situation. Il décida d'y aller au feeling. De toute manière il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers elle. En effleurant à peine sa peau ce geste provoqua un sursaut de recul de la part de la jeune femme.

Il lui demanda de se calmer et de le regarder. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée : dès que le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur lui, il crut avoir réussi à la calmer , enfin, un peu du moins. Mais alors que les yeux de la jeune fille se promenaient sur lui, elle le vit …

Ce tatouage horrifiant, et plus impressionnant encore sur le bras du jeune homme que sur celui des autres mangemorts : à cause du contraste entre l'encre noir et la peau très blanche du jeune homme.

Elle le supplia :

\- Pitié, je t'ai cru, je t'ai fait confiance. Je serais gentille, ne me fait pas de mal. Tout en disant ça, elle pleurait sans plus aucune fierté pour elle-même.

Le jeune Malfoy suivit son regard et sembla comprendre rapidement le pourquoi de l'aggravation de la situation.

Il appela alors son elfe qui apparut.

\- Mysti !

-Le maître a appelé mysti ? Dit l'elfe.

-Oui, va dans ma chambre, me chercher une chemise et dépêche toi, dit-il.

-Bien maître.

Quelques secondes plus tard un plop annonça le retour de l'elfe. Drago se releva et enfila la chemise que lui tendit l'elfe.

\- Bien tu peux disposer dit-il à Mysti tout en se retournant vers le corps secoué de spasmes d'Hermione. Puis, il lui intima d'essayer de se calmer. Il essaya lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes mais rien à faire : la crise ne faisait qu'empirer.

Si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas il allait être plus brutal. Il empoigna sans délicatesse le bras de la jeune fille et la releva de force. Elle se débattait comme une forcenée mais n'avait aucune chance face à la puissance du jeune homme qui la traîna avec autorité dans la salle de bain. Il la poussa dans la douche où elle s'écroula. D'un coup de baguette il fit couler de l'eau froide sur elle. Les tremblements de la jeune fille ne se calmèrent pas. Au contraire, ils augmentaient. Ainsi que ses halètements. Il s'avança lui aussi sous la douche, ce qui fit qu'il fut aussi trempé qu'elle à ce moment- là.

Il prit une voix qu'il pensait être douce et lui dit :

\- Maintenant tu te calmes, regardes de moi. Tu n'es plus au QG, tu es chez moi, et personne dans cette maison ne lèvera la main sur toi, alors respire doucement et calme toi.

L'effet combiné de l'eau et de paroles avait permis à la jeune fille de se remettre les idées en place et elle se calma doucement. Drago ne coupa l'eau froide que lorsqu'elle arrêta totalement de pleurer. Il la remit sur ses pieds. Et à son plus grand étonnement elle se laissa faire. Il l'enroula alors dans une serviette et lui dit :

-Tu te sèches et je t'attends à côté, dit-il en sortant tout en se séchant lui-même d'un coup de baguette.

Elle obéit et alla dans sa chambre. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, elle était emmitouflée dans un peignoir, la tête basse n'osant pas le regarder. Il lui demanda de relever la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas pouvoir aller de cette manière Granger, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

\- P…pourquoi ? tu veux que je parte ? Tu me renvoies là-bas ? Demanda t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Il constata vite que la crise n'était pas loin et s'empressa de poursuivre peu tenté de réitérer l'expérience de la douche glacée .

-Non Granger tu es ici tu y restes ! Je ne te renverrais pas là-bas lui dit-il. Il adoucit sa voix et ajouta : mais faut faire quelque chose, tu peux pas passer ton temps à trembler et pleurer. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi et de tes états d'âme. Hier j'ai demande à Mysti de mettre une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans ton eau, c'est pour ça que tu as bien dormi, elle t'en fournira chaque soir. Mais pour la journée, tu ne peux pas être continuellement sous potion calmante, elles sont nocives, et à haute doses, elles perdent de leur efficacité. Donc on va faire à l'ancienne : Tu vas m'écouter et enregistrer ce que je dis. Ici tu ne crains rien, tu restes sous ma protection et je te garde en sécurité, je ne frappe pas les femmes, encore moins les femmes dans ton état. Essayes de modérer tes crises, et tu verras que ça ira tout seul!

\- Je vais essayer, promis mais c'est pas facile , je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance dit-elle suite au long monologue du jeune homme.

\- On va être clair toi et moi, je suis un mangemort et tu es ma prisonnière. Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont : ça ne sert à rien de se mentir. Mais au niveau de ta sécurité tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je vais faire mon maximum pour que plus jamais personne ne te touche. D'accord ?

\- Oui, je vais apprendre à avoir confiance dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus ferme possible.

\- Bien je te laisse soigner tes bras maintenant, tu trouveras le nécessaire dans la salle de bain. Ensuite tu appelleras Mysti, qui t'apportera d'autre vêtements et à manger. Pour ta première journée ici je veux que tu fasses trois choses : que tu te reposes car ton corps est loin d'être remis, ensuite, que tu manges, vas-y doucement pour ne pas été malade, et dernièrement , que tu demandes à mysti de te faire visiter la maison. Tu fais ça dans l'ordre que tu veux d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

\- Merci Malfoy chuchota t elle pour elle-même.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état, elle ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Si , dans le passé on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait faire confiance à un homme qu'elle avait considéré durant de longues années comme son pire ennemi, et en plus , qui était doublé d'un mangemort, elle aurait éclater de rire, et aurait dit à la personne qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir !

Mais, si cette personne : son ancien ennemi, était la seule personne qui puisse l'aider a ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle allait devoir lui faire confiance. Oui elle allait apprendre à faire confiance à Malfoy, en tout cas pour sa sécurité. Elle devait gérer ses émotions et tout irait bien., ou du moins, l'espérait-elle.

* * *

Deux chapitres le même jours, je suis trop gentille je trouve 😊 lol, je pars quelques jours en Sicile à partir demain donc je voulais vous donner un peu de lecture pendant mon absence.

Après celui-ci je ne peux plus vous promettre que les chapitres vont défiler aussi vite, ils sont écrit jusqu'au 16 mais il faut attendre que ma merveilleuse correctrice fasse son office 😆.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?Continuez vous à aimer le comportement de Drago ? Comprennez vous le manque de confiance en elle et au autre d hermione ? Vous aimez ? un peu bcp, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 « une cohabitation pas si terrible »

Voilà 3 semaines que Hermione se trouvait chez Malfoy : 3 semaine qu'elle avait eu droit à sa douche froide, et depuis, elle n'avait pas refait de crises d'angoisse. Pas d'aussi intense du moins. En partie du moins. Il lui arrivait toujours de pleurer ou de trembler mais elle réussissait à se ressaisir seule et elle en était fière. Une routine s'était installée dans la demeure : Hermione aidait Mysti du mieux qu'elle pouvait car sans magie cela était compliqué. Elle s'occupait surtout des repas : chose dont elle aimait beaucoup s'occuper lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

Le maître des lieux ne l importunait pour ainsi dire jamais : se contentant du minimum de politesse à son encontre mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il lui avait même accordé l'accès à sont impressionnante bibliothèque : ce qui n'avait pu que la réjouir. Les seules pièces qui lui étaient interdites d'accès furent le bureau et sa chambre à coucher. Elle pouvait se déplacer librement dans le reste de la maison ainsi que dans le jardin a l'arrière. Si elle comparaît sa situation à la précédente elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse malgré le manque constant de ses amis.

Comme lui avait dit le serpentard , personne ne venait jamais au domicile. Ils n'avaient que la visite régulière de Madame Malfoy. La première rencontre ne se déroula seulement que quatre jours après son arrivée. Ça l'avait beaucoup angoissée mais il lui était rapidement apparu que la matriarche sous ses airs froids était douce, aimante et attentionnée envers son fils du moins. Cette constatation l'avait rassurée et mise en confiance. Elle se permettait donc de converser avec cette dernière, discutions qui au fur et à mesure des rencontres devenaient plus naturelles.

En effet lors de la deuxième visite de Narcissa, cette dernière lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle en avait marre de parler avec des gens sans réflexion, qui ne disaient que ce qu'ils pensaient être agréable à entendre pour elle. Hermione se permettait donc de donner son avis sur divers sujets , arguments à l'appui et la jeune femme se faisait une joie d'entendre ceux de la femme face à elle. Le rapprochement entre les deux femmes ne semblait pas déranger le jeune Malfoy. Hermione attendait donc ces moments avec impatience. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille préparait la pâte pour un gâteau lorsque le serpentard fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ? Tu désires quelque chose ? » demanda t elle, toujours étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle se passait leurs échanges, elle avait rapidement constaté que le survie et la paix était préférable à la fierté et s'obstinait à le satisfaire au mieux, lui de son côté n émettait aucune demande déplacée ou infaisable .

\- Euh qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Un gâteau Malfoy, de manière moldue vu que je n'ai pas de baguette. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que la chose allait apparaître toute faite dans ton assiette ? Il faut assembler les ingrédients et …

\- Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris! Quand tu auras terminé ton assemblage, prépare le thé et monte au salon me rejoindre : ma mère ne devrait plus traîner et je suis sur qu'elle appréciera de passer un moment en ta compagnie, dit-il.

\- Bien je me dépêche et si Mysti se charge de la cuisson nous auront du gâteau aux amandes pour 16h , dit-elle.

\- Aux amandes ? J'adore ça , lui répondit-il plus enthousiaste.

\- Je sais, Mysti m'a fait une liste de ce que tu préférais manger et de ce que tu détestais.

\- C'est donc ça chuchota t il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien, dépêche toi de finir et de nous rejoindre, dit-il en sortant.

Le jeune homme s étonnait pour la X ème fois de la facilité de cohabitation avec la gryffondor . Connaissant ses penchants de miss-je-tout qu'il ne supportait pas durant sa scolarité, il avait craint le pire, mais elle s était montrée agréable, attentive à ses demandes et il venait d'apprendre à l'instant que s'ilmangeait aussi bien depuis 3 semaines s'était parce qu'elle prenait le temps de préparer des mets qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Il n'y avait pas à dire la petite furie de gryffondor l étonnait de jour en jour, et sa présence féminine illuminait la demeure et réjouissait sa mère. Il pressa le pas en pensant à cette dernière qui ne devait plus tarder. Le bruit de transplannage devant la porte d'entrée lui donna raison . Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva devant le sourire bienveillant de sa génitrice.

\- Drago, mon cœur laisse-nous entrer à la place de me dévisager de la sorte il fait froid, dit elle.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, ton ami Blaise était au manoir quand je suis partie, il a demandait à m'accompagner en se plaignant de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis près de 3 semaines, lui dit-elle

Le jeune homme vit effectivement son ami quelque pas derrière sa mère. Le jeune homme lui souriait . Le serpentard prit la parole :

\- C'est vrai Dray : on ne te voit presque plus au QG, à croire que tu caches quelque chose de plus important dans ton manoir rigola t il en passant la porte.

A ce moment là un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre juste derrière Drago.

* * *

Voilà la suite ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus intéressant mais c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience merci.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 « je veux te faire confiance »

Les trois personnes présentent dans le hall se retournèrent d'un même mouvement sur une Hermione, trempée de thé, plus blanche et tremblante que jamais. La jeune femme fixait Blaise.

\- Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Narcissa sans oser bouger remarquant le trouble de la jeune fille.

Drago beaucoup moins observateur que sa mère fit un pas vers elle ce qui la fit reculer des plus belle.

\- Granger qu'est ce qui y a ? Dit Il

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille fit demi tours en courant, devant trois serpentards abasourdi.

\- Elle n' a pas l'air bien farouche ton esclave, dit Blaise.

\- N'utilise pas ce mot Zabini ! Lui répondit Drago en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce regard déstabilisa Zabini qui n'osa plus dire un mot.

\- Je monte voir ce qui se passe fit enfin la matriarche en s'avançant vers l escalier.

Le jeune Malfoy regardait son ami en chien de faïence, une colère noire émanait de sa personne, colère que même son meilleur ami qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années ne sut comment interpréter.

\- Tu fais partie des connards qui lui ont rendu visite ? Cracha t il

\- Pardon ? Répondit le jeune métisse estomaqué.

\- Tu fais parti des mangemorts qui lui ont rendu visite pendant son passage au manoir?demanda Drago d'une voix froide

\- Bordel tu prétends être mon meilleur ami et tu oses dire ça?! Tu sais que contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle MOI, et que je suis pas le genre d'homme à frapper une femme ! Surtout une femme déjà à terre, dit Blaise d'un ton dégoûté .

\- Ouais ,pardon, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas du tout ton style de fille. C'est sa réaction qui m'a frappé, : ça fait 3 semaines qu'elle ne fait plus ce genre de crise et là, la voir en refaire une devant toi … je me suis emporté dit l ' héritier Malfoy.

\- Mais merde Drago je l'ai pas touchée **!** Mais même si j'avais fait parti des personnes qui l'ont cognée qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Elle est sensée être morte ou mieux ! Ton esclave à l'heure actuelle » dit le métisse en fixant son ami. Me dit pas que tu t'es entiché d'elle ?

Drago n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, bien sûr que non il n'était pas attaché à Granger, elle lui faisait pitié tout au plus.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? Je te signale que c' une sang-de-bourbe, cracha t il.

Le jeune Zabini avait beaucoup de qualités : bon camarade, plaisantin et joueur, du moins dans le cercle des serpentard mais sa plus belle qualité sans qu'il ne s'en vante était sa capacité à décrypter les états d'âme de son meilleur ami, même si celui-ci était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Il avait remarqué une lueur étrange dans le regard de celui-ci et il voulait connaître le fond de la pensée de son camarade. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout, attaquant de biais sachant qu'une confrontation frontale n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir.

\- Bah sang-de-bourbe peut- être mais faut avouer qu'elle est devenue canon la Granger avec le temps dit il.

\- Putain Blaise t'as un problème là **!** En plus je dois te rappeler que le maître me la donné à moi. Et a moi seul donc pas touche sans ma permission. Permission que tu ne risques pas de recevoir d'aussi tôt dit Drago dans une colère noire.

Son ami le regarda, il était choqué : il ne voulait même pas essayer de répondre. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit *tu t'enfonces dans la merde jusqu'au cou et nous avec*.

Pendant se temps Narcissa avait suivi la jeune fille terrorisée jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Miss Granger puis-je savoir quelle mouche vous à piqué dit-elle en retrouvant enfin la jeune fille assise en boule sur son lit.

\- Je suis désolé madame j'ai paniqué en voyant que votre fils avait de la visite répondit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante .

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Et si mon travail ne lui convenait plus, je ne veux pas retourner la bas vous ne comprenez pas

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Le fait que vous ne voulez pas retourné là -bas ? Je comprends tout à fait votre peur Mademoiselle . Je sais comment ces hommes fonctionnent . D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des hommes. Ce sont des bêtes. Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ils font subir ça. Ces hommes me dégoutent. Je vis moi-même au manoir, et j'entends les cris jusque dans mon sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. J'ai trop peur de me réveiller et de voir quelqu'un dans ma chambre et qu'il me je pense que mon fils se moque bien de votre travail, il vous a déjà certifié qu'il ne vous renverrez jamais dans les cachots. Vous pouvez me croire. Je peux voir qu'il tient à vous . Même si c'est à,sa manière et qu'il ne vous le montre pas. Car derrière ce masque, ce cache une personne qui est aimante. Mais il a juste besoin de temps pour réapprendre à faire confiance, à aimer de nouveau , dit Narcissa d'une voix apaisante.

\- J essaie madame chaque jour j essaie de lui faire confiance mais c'est si dur.

\- Bien sûr ma belle que c'est dur mais accrochez vous ! Soyez une gryffondor et faites lui confiance . Drago est bien différent de ce qu'il veut laisser paraître, jamais il ne vous livrera au maître, la rassura la dame.

\- Merci, Narcissa dit Hermione.

Mais de rien. Changé donc ce chemisier tâché et descendez nous rejoindre, j'ai quelques sujets à converser sur lesquels j'aimerai avoir votre avis et ne vous en faite pas pour Blaise mon fils lui a sûrement déjà fait la morale. En disant ça la mère de Malfoy n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous aimez. Un petit commentaire fait plaisir parce que je constate que j'ai pas mal de lecteur et j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, pour pouvoir juger mes écrits objectivement.

Merci ma petit Marie chérie pour tes corrections et l ajout magnifique au sujet de Narcissa ❤

Disclaimer : Rien ne m appartient même si j'aimerais avoir le talent de JKR


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit mot avant de commencer. J'ai dépasse le stade des milles vue et j'en suis contente, j espère que vous aimez. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de commentaires. J'aimerais avoir votre avis (positif comme négatif ) sur l'histoire, les personnages, vos suppositions ... Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre mais une de temps en temps motivé les troupes, pensez-y.

Merci à Marie pour la correction comme toujours.

Disclaimer: les merveilleu personnage ne sont pas à moi mais la reine jkr.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : « Pour toi je serais assez forte »

Trois nouvelles semaines étaient passées sans changement notoire dans la résidence Malfoy. Blaise ainsi que Narcissa rendaient visite régulièrement au deux jeunes gens. Après la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione en voyant Blaise pour la première fois, Drago lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. C 'était la moindre des choses .

Hermione s'était doucement fait à l'idée que le métisse ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle le trouvait même drôle et enjoué. Elle se disait souvent qu il ressemblait à Ron et cette pensé la rendait triste. Cela lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à ses amis, chose qu'elle s'interdisait de faire.

Mais contre toute attente, la présence qui lui faisait le plus de bien était celle de Drago. Dans sa tête elle se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire en vrai. Elle se sentait rassurée et en sécurité auprès de lui, étrange lorsqu'on sait la guerre qu'ils avaient menés pendant 6 ans. Mais cette guerre semblait bien loin à présent. Du moins, celle qu'ils se livraient à Poudlard, comparée à celle qui se jouait dehors, qui elle ,était vraie et qui tuait des centaines voire des milliers de sorciers qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Hermione avait décidé de ne plus se mentir à elle-même : être en compagnie de Drago Malfoy lui faisait du bien et elle comptait bien en profiter , car elle savait d'après Narcissa, que son fils l'appréciait et qu'il n'allait pas la renvoyer au manoir. Elle avait pu le voir ces dernières semaines aux regards qu'il lui lançait . Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez, dit-elle.

Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait Mysti, vêtue de son habituelle taie d'oreiller qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Mysti s'excuse d'avoir dérangé mademoiselle, mais le maître lui à demandé de la prévenir, couinal'elfe.

\- Tu ne me déranges quoi dois-tu me prévenir ? Demanda Hermione .

\- Le maitre vous informe que son ami Blaise va bientôt arriver et il demande que vous apportiez le thé dans le petit salon.

\- Merci Mysti je descends préparer tout ça **,** dit Hermione .

Sa docilité l'étonnait elle-même, mais que faire d'autre ? Lui désobéir ? Ça ne servirait à rien, à part à le mettre en colère. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si mal ici et ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur d'être torturée. Un peu de docilité n'allait pas la tuer. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le thé et l'apporter aux deux jeunes mangemorts dans le salon indiqué. Elle voulut entrer dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible mais elle ne mit qu'une seconde à remarquer que la conversation s'était interrompue.

\- Bonjour Granger , comment vas-tu ? demanda Blaise de bonne humeur.

\- Bien merci répondit-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur le service à thé.

\- Granger sers nous le thé et reste un peu, tu vas finir par devenir plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà à force de parler toute seule a ton miroir, dit le jeune Malfoy.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, il était toujours piquant dans ses paroles mais essayait par tous les moyens qu'elle se sente bien. Il avait remarqué que la solitude lui pesait.

A cet instant la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre **,** ce qui eu pour effet de figer la jeune fille de peur. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Reste là , de toutes manières tu ne risques rien puisque Blaise reste avec toi. Alors évites nous une crise de nerfs s'il te plaît dit-il en sortant dans le hall.

Hermione s'éloigna le plus qu'elle le pouvait de la porte, se tassant contre le mur d'en face.

\- Granger, s' il dit que tu ne risques rien, c'est que tu ne risques rien, il ne laissera pas quelqu'un qui te veut du mal rentrer dans cette pièce. Essais de lui faire confiance, çafait 6 semaines que tu es ici maintenant et il n'a rien fait pour te blesser, je me trompe ? demanda Blaise .

\- Non, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, il semble faire passer ma sécurité avant tout mais je n'y peux rien la peur me prend aux tripes face à l'inconnu. Je me demande souvent ce que je serais devenue si il n'avait pas été la, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Granger je ne veux pas te faire peur n'y rien mais sans Drago à l'heure actuelle tu serais morte, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Au même moment, l'héritier Malfoy pénétra dans le salon, suivit d'une ombre.

\- Pas de panique ce n'est que ma mère dit-il.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de la gryffondor en voyant Narcissa.

\- Mes enfants ma visite n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, quelque chose qui ne va pas te réjouir mon cœur.

\- Parlez mère dit Drago méfiant.

\- J'ai intercepté une conversation entre ton père et ta tante, il semblerait que le Lord veuille organiser une grande fête pour marquer lesdernières victoires de ses troupes dit Naricssa

\- Ce n'est pas que l'idée d'une fête en leur compagnie me réjouisse particulièrement mais je ne vois pas le problème mère.

\- Ta tante a proposé au Lord de te demander d'amener miss Granger avec toi, finit Narcissa.

Hermione se mit à paniquer de plus belle, son teint était devenu presque transparent et un voile de sueur recouvrait son visage.

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question, elle est a moi et elle ne sort pas d'ici ! cracha le jeune mangemort en colère . Sans s'en rendre compte Drago s était déplacé pour se trouver entre Hermione et les autres, comme un bouclier entre elle et le reste du monde.

A cet instant si ses jambes lui avaient permit de tenir debout Hermione se serait jetée au cou de Drago pour le remercier.

\- Tu sais très bien que le maître ne te demandera pas ton avis, et si tu osais lui donner quand même, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure Dray, dit Blaise.

\- Non, je m'oppose à ce qu'elle là bas, hurla presque le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état de colère. Il lui étai carrément intolérable d'imaginer SA Granger de nouveau auprès des monstres qui l'avaient détruit. Oui il avait bien pensé SA Granger. Après tout on lui avait donné : elle était a lui et il n'avait jamais était préteur.

\- Drago, le maître a répondu à Bella qu'il appréciait l'idée mais qu'elle devait faire passer le mot que personne ne devait toucher à ta prisonnière. Elle se retourna en lançant un regard d'excuse à Hermione. Sans avoir reçu au préalable ta permission mon cœur. Il faut que tu sois raisonnable finit-elle.

"Prisonnière", c'est comme ça que Voldemort et ses sbires devaient l'imaginer, songea Hermione. Mais l'était elle toujours ? Au sens propre du terme, oui. Elle était belle et bien enfermée dans cette maison. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle était plutôt libre de ses mouvements, et Malfoy était loin d'être exigent envers elle. La plus part du temps il la laissait lire dans la bibliothèque ou simplement paresser dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison entre la situation actuelle et celle de quelques semaines au paravent. La réplique de Drago mit un terme aux pensées d'Hermione.

\- Elle ne remet pas les pieds là-bas fin de la discussion, cracha-t-il toujours en colère même si les derniers mots de sa mère l'avaient un peu rassurer.

\- Hum hum fit Hermione en regardant Narcissa, il aurait de grave problème si il refusait n'est- ce pas ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça toi le coupa le blond d'un ton froid .

\- Oui miss Granger, le Lord ne laisse pas passer ce qu'il considère comme de l'insubordination et contredire ses plans ou ses idées : c' est du suicide, répondit Narcissa sans faire attention à l'interruption de son fils.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que votre fils puisse convaincre vous-savez-qui de faire la soirée ici par exemple ? continua-t-elle.

\- Je pense que cette demande ne devrait pas poser de problème mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Narcissa.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se retourna cette fois vers Drago, on pouvait lire sur son visage malgré la peur une forte résolution.

\- Tu vas te rendre au manoir et parler à ton maître, tu lui proposeras de faire une fête en son honneur dans ta demeure, n'hésites pas avec la flatterie, tu ne pourras que l'apprivoiser de la sorte, dit Hermione.

\- Le problème reste le même Granger, les invités seront tous des mangemorts dont ceux qui t'ont torturée, dit le jeune Malfoy.

\- Je sais mais je me sentirais déjà plus à l'aise si je suis ici. Cette maison ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs contrairement au manoir. Et tu seras là, je sais que tu ne les laissera pas me faire de mal, dit-elle timidement .

Drago la regarda dans les yeux, elle ne se sentait pas mal dans sa maison et elle lui faisait confiance. Ces seules pensées lui donnaient envie de sourire. Comment cette petite chose pouvait provoquer en quelques mots des bouleversements aussi imprévisibles en lui.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir le coup Granger ? lui demanda-t-il doucement et calmé.

\- Absolument pas, mais je suis sûre que je ne veux pas et que je ne supporterais pas que Voldemort fasse du mal, la chose est donc réglée. Pour toi, je serais assez forte, dit-elle en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce regardèrent Hermione sortir de la pièce ahuris.

\- Hé bien mon pote, on dirait qu'elle craque pour toi la miss-je-sais-tout rigola Blaise.

\- La ferme Zabini lui dit Drago retourné beaucoup plus qu'il voulait l'admettre par les quelques mots de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu représentes pour elle chéri mais je trouve çatrès courageux de sa part, intervint Narcissa.

Ouais du parfait petit gryffondor courageux et stupide murmura Drago le regard toujours fixé sur la porte que venait d'emprunter la jeune fille.

*Elle a été battue et torturée à en perdre la raison et elle est prête a revoir ses bourreaux, pour moi, pour ne pas que j'ai d'ennuis. Cette fille est folle, délicieusement folle, pensa Drago.*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : « Que ressens tu pour Hermione Granger »

Drago avait fait ce que lui avait demandé Hermione. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il sortait à l'instant de la salle de réunion des mangemorts où il avait eu la permission ou bien l'honneur selon le Lord d'organiser la célébration dans sa résidence et non au manoir. Perdu dans ses pensées il trébucha sur Méli l'elfe de sa mère.

\- Maître Drago, madame votre mère demande à ce que vous lui accordiez un moment dans la roseraie, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bas.

\- Va lui dire que j'arrive tout de suite, répondit le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'aile réservée à ses parents et de surcroît vers la pièce préférée de sa mère qui était la roseraie. Il pénétra dans la pièce immense : elle était remplie de fleurs : de roses et tout particulièrement des roses blanches. Il avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce : il savait qu'il allait la trouver sur un banc . C'est à cet endroit qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours lorsqu'ils voulaient parler sans que Lucius ne le sache.

Il s'assit près de sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle était son point d'ancrage dans cette guerre. La femme lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule. Au fond d'elle même elle était heureuse de ce geste d'affection. Elle laissa passer un moment de silence et prit la parole :

\- Mon ange, dit Narcissa.

\- Mère, vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Tu comptais quitter la maison sans même venir me dire bonjour ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous nous sommes vu hier mère et je ne pensais pas vous manquer à ce point, lui répondit-il.

\- Drago tu sais que tu me manques dès l'instant ou tu quittes mon champ de vision. Tu ne viens plus me voir aussi souvent dit elle avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Quelque chose en toi a changé et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que cette personne qui t 'apporte ce dont tu as besoin se nomme miss Granger, dit Narcissa.

\- Mère le Lord m'a investit d'une mission de recherche qui me donne du fil à retordre, voilà la seule explication à mon absence, je ne vois pas ce que Granger vient faire là dedans, dit-il.

\- Mon chéri, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je suis la personne qui te connais le mieux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne bougea que sa tête puis répondit :

\- Je vous aime aussi plus que tout mère.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne serais pas contre le fait de partager cet amour avec une autre personne, une femme qui te mérite vraiment, toi pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que l'on veut que tu deviennes, dit l' ancienne Black

Il releva la tête et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux. Elle pût y voir de la mélancolie, le regard de son fils se voila et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment ne pouvait il pas voir qu'elle tenait à lui ?

\- Je ne vous comprends pas mère.

-Je vais te poser une seule question Drago. Et je veux que tu réfléchisses bien avant de me répondre mais surtout que tu me dise la vérité. N'aies pas peur de mon jugement, sache même que jamais je ne te jugerais quelques soit tes choix. Que ressens tu pour Hermione Granger.

Drago sembla surprit par la question de sa mère, il fut tenté de répondre : « rien ». Sa mère lui avait demandé de réfléchir. Il prit donc tout son temps. Analysant les faits. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait la présence de la gryffondor sous son toit, même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup . Il se sentait apaisé auprès d'elle. Il avait aimé l'entendre dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle se sentait bien chez lui, enfin moins mal qu'au manoir. Il la trouvait petite et fragile depuis qu'elle avait été torturée. Il appréciait cette fragilité qu'elle ne laissait jamais voir à l'école. Il s'était déjà surpris à la trouver belle quand elle tremblait ou qu'elle était fière après avoir réussi un gâteau. Mais le sentiment qui dominait lorsqu'il pensait à elle s'était l'envie de la protéger du monde barbare qui les entouraient. Il aurait pu frapper Blaise rien qu'en imaginant qu'il faisait parti de ses bourreaux, sans parler de sa colère lorsqu'il avait appris pour la fête. Le dernier point qu'il analysa fut l'étrange chaleur qui avait parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

\- Je ressens l'envie de la protéger, j'apprécie sa présence, j'aime bien vous voir discuter toutes les deux … dit-il.

\- Penses tu être amoureux d'elle Drago, lui demanda gentiment sa mère.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion il dit enfin :

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais était amoureux de qui que se soit. Je ne penses pas non . Tout nous oppose elle et moi. Rien ne nous rassemble. J'ai juste pitié d'elle, je lui ai promis de la protéger et je vais le faire mais ça s arrêté là dit il.

\- Bien, c'est un bon début dit Narcissa souriante, je suis heureux que tu l'apprécies et que tu aies envie de la protéger, n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a vécu : elle a perdu sa famille, ses amis, a été torturée et battue. Veilles sur elle et tâche de t'ouvrir un peu plus à elle ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour vous deux. Tu devrais y aller maintenant car tu as une fête à organiser dit-elle en grimaçant.

Il embrassa sa mère et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de transplaner chez lui. Ce soir là Drago fut plus silencieux que jamais au repas car il était perdu dans ses pensées : il analysait les sages paroles de sa mère . Hermione n'osa pas l'interroger sur cette absence de conversation et le laissa divaguer. En allant se coucher le jeune homme pensait toujours aux paroles de sa mère ou venait s'ajouter celles de Blaise *sang de bourbe peu être mais canon*, *tu t'es pas entiché d'elle quand même*. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Était-ce possible qu'en quelques semaines il se soit attaché a ce point à la fille qu'il pensait détester le plus au monde ? Car oui Hermione Granger était son parfait opposé : sang-de-bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout, gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas lui être destiné et pourtant...

Au même moment chez les Malfoy, Narcissa était cloîtrée dans sa chambre et elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son fils. Alors elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de se libérer du joug de son mari. Elle allait faire ce qu'il semblait être bon pour elle et pour son fils. Elle allait prendre une part plus importante dans cette guerre. Son fils semblait avoir fait un choix le jour où il avait décidé de protéger cette fille, même si il ne semblait pas en avoir prit pleinement conscience. Et elle allait faire de même, elle les protégerait tout les deux, quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Ma beta avait d autre priorité. J espère que vous continuez à aimer. Si vous pouviez avoir l indulgence de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis vous seriez adorable. Merci

Disclaimer: seul l'intrigue et à moi, le reste est la propriété de jkr.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 « deux secondes d'inattention »

Le jour de la soirée était arrivé plus vite qu'ils l'auraient cru. Ce jour là, quelques heures avant le début des hostilités comme le disait Hermione, la jeune fille, Blaise, Narcissa et Drago se trouvaient dans le salon. Une certaine angoisse régnait dans la pièce.

-Bon Granger tu n'oublies pas … commença Drago.

\- Oui je sais, tête baissée, je ne parle pas sauf si on me parle, je t'appelle maître et vouvoie tout le monde … dit Hermione en lui souriant, tu me l'as répète mille et une fois.

\- Tu as l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade Granger dit le jeune Malfoy en se levant pour dominer Hermione de toute sa hauteur. As-tu seulement une idée de ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il se joue derrière cette porte? Tu as grossi depuis que tu es la, et tu ne portes plus aucune trace de coups sur le corps. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont en penser ? Ils vont trouver que je suis trop gentil avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'il est important que tu joues ton rôle à la perfection Granger. Si le fait que je sois trop doux avec toi remonte aux oreilles du maître et qu'il décidé de te reprendre, je ne pourrais plus rien faire , tu comprends ? S'il te reprend tout recommencera et je ne serais plus la pour t'aider. Tu joues avec ta vie et la mienne Granger. La colère irradiait du jeune homme qui se tenait toujours debout.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris dit doucement Blaise en plaçant sa main sur le bras de Drago pour l'éloigner de la jeune fille qui pleurait en silence.

\- Je vais me concentrer, je te le promet dit-elle en larmes, je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Drago se dégagea de la poigne de son meilleur ami et se plaça devant la jeune fille, il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et lui dit beaucoup plus calmement.

\- Granger ce soir je veux que tu penses à toi et rien qu'à toi, je ne crains rien, et toi non plus si tu restes forte. Je serais là, toujours, pas très loin de toi d'accord ?

\- Oui, souffla t elle doucement.

\- Nous aussi nous serons là miss Granger, Blaise et moi garderons un œil sur vous dit Narcissa.

\- Dray, dit le métisse, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler de tout ça à Théo ?

\- Non, tu ne parles d'elle à personne. Tout va bien se passer lui répondit Drago.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- La conversation est close Blaise répliqua Drago d'un ton froid.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers « Invités » arrivèrent a la demeure Malfoy. La jeune femme essayait de rester le plus calme possible. Elle était habillée de son habituelle chemisier blanc et d'une jupe droite marron qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle se trouvait près du buffet tête baissée sur ses mains croisées. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une serveuse dans les banquets moldu.

Drago accueillait les mangemorts l'un après l'autre essayant de paraître calme, mais il gardait un œil sur la jeune femme qui semblait terrorisée. Les heures passèrent très lentement pour les deux jeunes gens qui avaient peur des réactions des invités : L'un espérait qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas l'absence de blessures chez sa prisonnière et l'autre ne bougeait pas ou peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres . Tout semblait se passer comme prévu. Hermione encaissait les insultes sans rien dire dans un rôle de soumission parfaite . Elle avait même appelé Drago maître lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle comme à la dernière des moins que rien.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remplir son plateau de coupe de Wisky pur feu et de bière au beurre lorsque quelqu'un saisit son bras brusquement et la plaqua douloureusement contre le mur. La panique naquit dans le ventre de la gryffondor et un souffle imbibé d'alcool se rependit autour d'elle quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- On va s'amuser toi et moi dit l'homme face à elle, elle eu la vague impression de le reconnaître, mais ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin.

L'homme lui lança un sortilège de mutisme, et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. La jeune fille se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait mais n'avait aucune chance face à la force de l'homme qui la traînait derrière lui. Et en plus elle ne pouvait pas hurler à cause de ce sortilège. Elle se mit à maudire Drago de ne pas lui avoir appris l'occlumencie car elle aurait pu s'en servir. Elle percuta à ce moment ce que lui avait dit Narcissa : Que Blaise et elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux lors de cette soirée. Elle aurait mieux fait de demander à Blaise de l'accompagner dans la cuisine comme ça aucun des hommes n'aurait eu l'idée de s'attaquer à elle.

Dans les escaliers ils croisèrent quelqu'un qui les regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Bonsoir Nott, comme tu le vois Drago m'a prêté sa traînée pour la soirée, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas rester discuter avec toi ? Mais mademoiselle attend d'être honorée, dit le bourreau d Hermione en éclatant d'un rire mauvais.

Hermione toujours muette à cause du sort était terrorisée. Il allait la violer. Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas était abusée sexuellement était la seule chose que lui avait épargné le Lord, voulant la préserver pour le jeune Malfoy. Privilège dont n'avait aucunement profité Drago.

\- Amuse toi bien, dit Théodore légèrement nauséeux en pensant à ce qu'allait subir la jeune fille dans les minutes à suivre.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago laisserait ce genre de chose se produire mais sa notoriété auprès du Lord avait du lui monter à la tête . Il continua sa descente vers le salon.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réception Drago repéra sa mère.

\- Mère avez-vous vu Granger, je me suis absenté deux secondes de la pièce et elle n'est plus là chuchota t -il une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Non chéri pas depuis plusieurs minutes, va voir Blaise dit Narcissa.

L'angoisse serrait le ventre de Drago pendant qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami. Il fini par le trouver dehors en pleine discussion. Le jeune Malfoy empoigna le bras du métisse sans délicatesse et l'éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Merde Dray va y doucement tu as failli me déboîter le bras commença Blaise, vite interrompu par son ami.

\- Granger à disparu, je l'ai quitte des yeux deux secondes et elle n'est nulle part.

\- Fait chier dit Blaise comprenant enfin le comportement du jeune serpentard. On va la chercher t'inquiètes.

\- Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, je lui au promis qu'elle ne risquait rien, que je veillerais sur elle quoiqu'il arrive se plaignit le jeune homme. Et j'ai failli à ma promesse

\- Ce n'est rien Drago, j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dedans. J'avais promis à ta mère que je veillerai sur elle et je n'ai pas été là. Puis l enchaîna : Allez vient on va la chercher .

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'intérieur de la maison. Narcissa croisa le regard de son fils et comprit vite la situation, elle emboîta le pas au deux autres. En bas des escaliers une quatrième personnes les intercepta et voulu les arrêter.

\- On a pas le temps la Théo dit Drago en rage .

\- Ouais j'ai bien compris ça, le grand Drago Malfoy n'a plus de temps à consacrer à ses amis dit Théodore, tu me déçois mec je ne t'aurais jamais pensé comme ça.

Il semblait écœuré par le blond.

\- Bordel Nott j'ai pas le temps de discuter de ta crise existentielle là susurra le jeune homme en dépassant l'autre sans un regard.

\- Non t'as pas de temps à m'accorder j'ai bien compris. Mais de la à la jeter en pâture à un mec comme lui, tu me dégoûtes Drago dit Théodore.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite d'arrêter le trio dans son avancée.

\- Qu'as tu dis ? Demanda le blond en se rapprochant de son camarade.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Non justement Théo, je ne comprends pas. Que veux tu dire en disant que je l'ai jeté en pâture lui demanda Drago.

-Je parle de Marcus Flint que tu laisses s'amuser avec Granger …

* * *

Voilà la suite, j aimerais bcp savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous êtes pas mal à lire mais j'ai très peu de retour 😢 votre avis m iintéresse vraiment et me motive beaucoup.

Merci comme toujours à Marie.

Disclaimer: seul l'intrigue m appartient, tout le reste est a JKR


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 « oubliette »

\- Quoi ? Fut la seule chose qui sorti de la bouche de Drago sous le choc.

\- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus con que tu ne l'es Malfoy aboya Théo.

\- Merde Théo, il joue pas, où les as tu vu, dit Blaise.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Théodore

\- Ou sont Marcus et Hermione demanda Drago en colère on perd du temps Nott.

\- Je les ai croisés il y a quelques minutes dans les escaliers, Marcus m'a dit que tu lui avais donné la permission de s'amuser avec elle, confia le jeune homme étonné d'entendre son ami appeler la jeune femme par son prénom.

Drago quitta la pièce en courant et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Marcus Flint projeta sa captive dans une pièce vide. Il leva le sort de mutisme de sa victime, qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

\- On va s'amuser toi et moi salope, je t'ai toujours trouvé bonne. J'étais en colère quand j'ai appris que le maître t'avais offert à malfoy, mais ce soir je vais me rattraper , dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione était tétanisée face à l'homme qui s'approchait, en continuant de déblatérer des paroles que la gryffondor n entendait pas. Marcus tira sur le chemisier de la jeune femme : les boutons valsèrent à travers la pièce. Il se colla contre Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit allait l'abandonner dans les prochaines secondes, mais elle devait se battre, vendre cher sa peau. Gryffondor n'était pas ça maison pour rien, elle se débattait comme une diablesse, mais plus elle se tortillait plus Flint semblait excité . Il la maintenait contre le mur, en essayant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de la jeune femme celle-ci le mordit de toute ses forces. Marcus réussi à se dégager de sa poigne et la gifla violemment. Ce qui fit, qu'elle s effondra sur le sol froid et il se jeta sur elle, en recommençant à toucher son corps, il remonta sa jupe toujours plus haut. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme désespérée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose : « Drago, Drago, Drago, … » elle implorait le nom du jeune homme comme une litanie pour contrer la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais Marcus trop préoccupé par le corps sous lui qu'il tentait de dévêtir, ni prit pas garde. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il sentit une poigne le soulever et l'envoyer valser qu'il vit les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il sentit son nez se casser sous le poing de Drago qui recommença encore et encore. Toute la peur contenue depuis qu'il avait remarqué la disparition de la gryffondor se déversait à travers ses poings.

\- Drago ça suffit arrête immédiatement tu vas le tuer, dit sa mère.

\- Il mérite de mourir dit Drago la voix hachée par la colère .

\- Drago, Marcus mérite de souffrir, mais Hermione a besoin de toi. C'est elle qui a le plus souffert, et maintenant elle a besoin de réconfort dit sa mère .

Ces paroles stoppèrent le mouvement du jeune mangemort, les mains rougies par le sang. Il vit Hermione prostrée sur le sol, les bras enroulés autour de son corps meurtri, les larmes dévalant ses joues blanches comme la craie. Il s'approcha doucement et s agenouilla face à elle. Son cœur se brisa en la voyant dans cet état. Il prit peur : peur de la perdre, qu'elle même se perde dans la douleur. Tout à coup elle se jeta sur lui. Il se retrouva assis sur les fesses, Hermione blottit contre lui. Drago referma automatiquement les bras autour de la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il se pencha et lui murmura à son oreille :

\- Chut Hermione calme toi, c'est fini, je suis là. Drago etait lui-même étonnait d'être capable de consoler de la sorte la jeune fille. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Elle s agrippait à la chemise du jeune homme, hoquetant et tremblant contre son torse.

\- J'ai eu si peur Drago dit-elle.

\- Je sais ma belle, c'est fini maintenant.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, merci, merci chuchota t elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te sauver si j'avais su veiller sur toi correctement, dit-il.

\- Tu es la maintenant, tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois . Je te dois beaucoup Drago Malfoy lui murmura-t-elle en touchant sa joue doucement.

Cette caresse donna le vertige à Drago, il sentait la jeune femme contre lui, elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Il voulait la protéger, tellement la protéger qu'il en avait mal, mal de la voir pleurer et trembler de peur. Son regard se posa sur le corps de Marcus abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Une rage folle parcourut ses membres. Il détourna les yeux et tomba dans le bleu polaire de ceux de sa mère. Elle le regardait bercer la jeune femme . Elle était fière de son fils. Elle voyait qu'il avait fait plus de progrès relationnels en quelques semaines aux côtés d'Hermione que toutes ces années perdues auprès des mangemorts.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Théo.

Blaise regarda, Drago puis Narcissa et décida de prendre lui-même la parole.

\- Drago n'a jamais fait de mal à Granger, il la protège depuis qu'elle est chez lui, c'est pour ça que cette fête à eu lieu ici et non au QG, pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

\- Et mes deux meilleurs amis n'ont pas trouvé utile de me mettre au courant de la situation, s'énerva Théodore.

\- Dray voulait que le moins de personne possible soit au courant dit Blaise.

\- Bien sûr Dray voulait … on voit ce que ça donne quand on fait ce qu'il veut hurla t-il en montrant Hermione blottie dans les bras du jeune Malfoy.

\- Ne gueule pas Nott, tu lui fais peur dit Drago en resserrant les bras autour de la jeune femme qui tremblait toujours et qui était accrochée à lui comme à une des bouées de sauvetage qu'avait un jour aperçut Drago le long des plages.

Théodore était ahuri des gestes de tendresse que Drago portait à la gryffondor, elle, sa plus vieille ennemie.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de gueuler si tu me l'avais dit Drago, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose si j'avais su, j'aurais pu l' en empêcher, dit-il.

\- Ça va, j'ai foiré, je m en rends compte, désolé Théo mais arrête de crier s'il te plaît.

\- OK on en reparlera plus tard , on fait quoi de lui dit il en montrant le corps de Marcus.

\- On le tue ? Dit Blaise sans une once de plaisanterie dans la voix.

\- S' il meurt le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de mener son enquête, et il risque de remonter jusqu à vous et il est hors de question que Drago soit en danger dit Narcissa.

Ils tentèrent tous de trouver une solution, pendant que Hermione continuait à être bercée par Drago.

\- On lui efface la mémoire ? Proposa Blaise . Et on le renvoi chez lui avec le souvenir d'une gueule de bois d'enfer.

\- Dans l'ensemble c'est une bonne idée mais il y a un souci dit Théo.

\- Lequel ? renchérit le métisse.

\- Aucun de nous n'est capable de lancer un sort aussi complexe dit il.

Le désespoir semblait les gagner quand la voix d'Hermione enrouée par les larmes se fit entendre

\- Moi je sais le faire.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Hermione, après ce que tu as vécu dit le jeune homme blond.

\- C'est dangereux , je le sais mais, pour vous, pour toi Drago, je vais le faire. Aide moi à me lever s'il te plaît.

Drago s'exécuta en relevant la jeune fille, elle resta collée à lui. Il lui donna sa propre baguette.

\- Avec la mienne ça va aller ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui je pense dit-elle en prenant doucement le bout de bois , la magie lui picota le bout des doigts, lui prouvant à quelle point elle lui avait manqué, Hermione se détacha du jeune homme et se plaça devant son agresseur.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps blessé. Drago voulut se rapprocher d'elle , mais elle se retourna et lui dit :

\- Ça va il faut que je le fasse, je vais nous mettre en sécurité.

Elle leva la baguette, « oubliette » murmura t -elle, combinant le sort à de longs mouvements du poignet. Flint se releva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de sortie sans un regard pour eux.

\- Il va rentrer chez lui et ne se souviendra de rien dit elle

\- Que fait-on maintenant Dray demanda Blaise.

L'intéressé regarda Hermione qui lui tendait sa baguette. Il la prit et tira sur sa main pour qu'elle vienne se blottir dans ses bras, elle ne rechigna pas et se serra contre lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à y retourner ! S'il te plaît chuchota elle en lui faisant un regard apeuré .

\- Bien sûr que non je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, tu vas te reposer, c'est terminé.

Il regarda ses deux amis et sa mère, celle-ci regarda sa montre et dit.

\- Il est tard, accompagne miss Granger, vous deux redescendez au salon dit Narcissa à l'adresse des deux meilleurs amis de son fils. Drago,si quelqu'un te cherche nous dirons que tu t'es retiré à cause d'une migraine.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il emporta Hermione avec lui et quitta la pièce la guidant jusque dans sa chambre ou il entra avant de la faire asseoir sur son lit.

\- Voilà tu ne risques rien ici, tu vas te doucher et dormir je vais demander a Mysti une potion de sommeil sans rêve et … il fut coupé par la jeune femme :

\- Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît chuchota elle gênée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà le chapitre 11 et la réponse viol ou pas viol et bah pas viol, premièrement je me pense incapable d écrire ce genre de scène et deuxièmement je crois qu Hermione en a assez bavé pour le moment.

En parlant d'elle justement, on m'a fait remarquer ( à juste titre) qu'on ne retrouvait pas vraiment les traits des caractères de la "vrai" Hermione. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Personnellement je me base sur le fait que dans l'oeuvre original, elle est très forte mais toujours entourée de ses deux meilleures amis , sur qui elle peut compter. Ici elle se retrouve seule entourée "d'ennemis". En plus même la personne la plus forte du monde, après un mois enfermée dans un cachot lugubre et violentée jour après jour perd de sa superbe je pense. En plus je trouve qu'il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour accorder sa confiance à un de ses pires ennemis.

J attends votre avis sur la question mais aussi sur le reste de la fiction, bien, pas bien ... bref je veux savoir sivousplait 😳.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review de temps en temps vous êtes adorable.

Disclaimer: je le dis et le répète, seule l'intrigue m appartient, les personnages sont tous la propriété de JKR ( même si avoir un petit Drago à domicile ne m ennuirais pas le moins du monde lol)


	12. Chapter 12

chapitre 12 : « merci »

« Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît »

Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase pourtant, aux oreilles de Drago, elle sembla avoir été hurlée. Il tournait le dos à avait presque atteint la sortie lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Ces huit mots bouleversèrent complètement le Serpentard. * Réponds lui que non, tu ne peux pas céder, ça ne mènera à rien de bon *. Pourtant quand il se retourna pour lui faire face et qu'il la vit, si petite dans ce grand lit, son cœur qui avait déjà été drôlement malmené durant la soirée se serra davantage.

\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi Granger ? Demanda -il doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas rester seule s'il te plaît et c'est avec toi que je me sens le plus en sécurité. Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Hermione dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, une magnifique petite fille, pourtant Drago après l'avoir tenu contre lui tout à l'heure savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une enfant. C'était une femme qu'il avait devant lui : une femme splendide, malmenée par la vie mais qui ne lâchait rien.

*Comme elle est belle, comment est-il possible que j'ai pu la croiser pendant 7 ans sans me rendre compte de sa beauté , si simple et si pure* se demanda Drago.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il savait qu'il devait refuser, qu'il ne faisait que se torturer et renforcer ce sentiment qu'il ne savait définir qui le liait à elle. Mais dès que ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la gryffondor , sa volonté fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Je vais rester avec toi si tu le veux, mais avant ça, va te faire couler un bain et relaxe toi un peu tu en as besoin. Appelles Mysti pour qu'elle t'apporte à manger. Pendant ce temps je vais descendre voir ma mère, Blaise et Théo pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu fais vite ? murmura t elle à peine.

\- L'eau de ton bain n'aura même pas le temps de refroidir promit il. A ces mots des images peu catholique s'invitèrent dans son esprit. Serait-ce une promesse ?

Tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, il la vit rougir et se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je verrouille d'un sort pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes lui dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de réception d'un pas conquérant. Il évita plusieurs conversations mais ne put le faire face à son père et sa tante. Celle-ci lui parla d'une voix criarde.

\- Mon petit Drago chéri …

\- Garde tes familiarités pour toi ! Une seule personne est autorisée à me parler de la sorte et elle m'a mis au monde, lui dit le jeune homme peu enclin à supporter la conversation de cette fanatique .

\- Bien sûr, tu es un homme maintenant et quel homme puissant tu es devenu ! Favori du maître à ton si jeune âge. Il est rare qu'il montre autant d'intérêt envers une de ses recrues mais avec le cadeau qu'il t a fait plus personne ne peut douter de ta place de futur bras droit. Place enviée par pas mal de monde comme tu le sais.

*Mais qu'ils la prennent donc ma place, je n'en veux pas, je veux juste que ma mère soit en sécurité, ma mère et Hermione …* pensa-t-il.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ton cadeau je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle a l'air en forme, trop même si vous voulez mon avis poursuivi Bellatrix.

Le ventre de Drago se contracta violemment. Sa tante était dans les petits papiers du maître, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre qu'elle ait des doutes.

\- Même si la manière dont je traite mes domestiques ne te regarde en rien, sache que je ne m abaisse pas à torturer les gens comme un moldu. J'ai une baguette et je sais m en servir. Et comme tu le sais le sortilège doloris ne laisse pas de trace sur le corps. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle prenne quelques kilos, je ne supporte pas d'avoir un tas d os dans mon lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il.

Il perçut le sourire de son père au sous entendu concernant le viol. Comment des êtres aussi abjectes pouvaient-ils exister ? Il voulait partir rejoindre sa gryffondor et se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil loin de cette absurde folie. Son vœu sembla être exaucé quand il vit sa mère approcher.

\- Dray mon cœur tu n'es pas encore monté ? Blaise m'a dit que tu avais une affreuse migraine dit-elle.

\- Arrête de le materner de la sorte Narcissa cracha Lucius.

\- Ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton dit froidement le jeune Malfoy en foudroyante son père du regard. Celui-ci n'osa pas lui répondre. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'osait plus affronter son fils.

\- Je ne voulais pas monter sans vous avoir salué mère et je voulais m assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux dit-il d'une pixels beaucoup plus douce.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je m'occupe de tout et j enverrais Méli pour aider Mysti demain pour le rangement . Monte maintenant tu a l'air fatigué dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit à son tour , la regardant de manière complice, comme deux personnes qui partageaient un secret.

Ce secret se trouvait justement à l'étage, entrain de s'habiller après avoir pris son bain. Hermione était encore bouleversée par les événements et espérait que Drago tienne parole et qu'il la rejoigne vite.

Elle fixait le jardin éclairé par la lune au travers de la fenêtre, lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Subjugué, il l'observa quelques secondes mais le côté gentleman de son éducation lui fit détourner les yeux.

\- Mysti ne t'a pas donné de vêtements pour dormir ? Dit-il d'une voix roque.

\- Les premiers jours elle m'a donné quelques t shirt à toi, mais comme ils sont trop longs pour moi je lui ai dit que ça allait suffire dit-elle

Il afficha son sourire narquois, celui qu'il ne quittait jamais à l'école.

\- Et ça ne t ennuie pas de porter les couleurs de la maison adverse, petite gryffondor ?

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, arborer les couleur de serpentard ne me gêne plus le moins du monde. Nos petites querelles me semble si loin et si superficielles dit Hermione.

\- Elles l'étaient lui répondit-il. En plus le vert te va à ravir railla t il.

Hermione remercia la pénombre qui empêchait à Drago de voir ses joues rougir.

\- Mysti dit le jeune homme.

**Plop.**

\- Monsieur m'a appelé ? Chantonna l'elfe qui avait apparemment abusé du whisky comme pas mal de mangemorts ce soir là.

\- Apporte moi des vêtements pour la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Drago se trouvait dans la salle de bain pour se changer mais surtout calmer ses hormones. * Elle vient de se faire agresser imbécile ressaisis toi, tu vas l'effrayer* se sermonna t il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, vêtue de son maillot de quiddich, lui arrivant mi cuisse … * bon finalement une douche rapide ne me fera pas de mal* pensa-t-il. Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignait Hermione déjà blottie dans le lit .

\- Tu me laisses une place ou je prends le sofa dit-il se posant réellement la question après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

\- Ça ne t ennuie pas de dormir avec moi ? Dit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne serais pas là si ça me gênait .

\- Alors vient, elle ouvrit la couverture pour l'accueillir.

Il se mit sur le dos les bras croisés sous la nuque, décidé à ne pas l'approcher pour ne pas risquer de l effleurer ce qui l'aurait mit au supplice. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. A peine installé elle vint se blottir contre ces côtes, la tête dans le creux de son aisselle, en quête de réconfort. Il n'avait qu' à décroiser le bras pour l enlacer mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce se concentrant sur sa respiration pour la garder mesurée.

Merci Drago. Pour tout : pour m'avoir sauvé du manoir, t'être occupé de moi à chaque crise et m'avoir secourue aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-elle dans un murmure avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à s'endormir tout de suite, les paroles de la gryffondor passaient en boucle dans son crâne. Il pouvait percevoir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux envahissait ses narines. Juste avant de rejoindre le monde des rêves il pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et apaisé de sa vie à part les fois où il était dans ceux de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà la suite. Qu'en pensez vous? Première nuit tout les deux, trop tôt à votre avis? J attend vos avis, que pensez vous des personnages en général, Drago et Hermione mais aussi Blaise Théo Narcissa ?

Réponses au anonyme:

Clestine: merci pour ta review, voici le chapitre 12, j espère qu'il va te plaire.

Ma: merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te convient.

Ginny Weasley: merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. J essais de trouver le bon moment pour interrompre les chapitres pour laisser du suspense, j espère que la suite te plaît

Hermione Drago: merci pour ton commentaire, et merci d avoir partagé mon histoire avec une amie. Oui drago et arrivé à temps, je me sens incapable d écrire un viol de tout manière lol. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, pourtant ma beta fait du mieux qu'elle peut. J'espère que la suite va plaire autant.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis etcommentaires.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : « Discussion sur l'oreiller »

Lorsque Drago se réveilla la journée était déjà bien avancée et quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva dans une forêt de boucle brune éparpillée partout autour de lui. Encore quelque peu endormi il chercha la propriétaire de cette tignasse. Ce qu'il vit lui enserra le cœur. Pendant son sommeil il avait sans le vouloir encerclé la gryffondor de ses bras et elle avait maintenant la tête sur son torse, les mains crispées sur son t-shirt. Sans comprendre il fut ému de la voir si sereine alors qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, il était son ennemi. Prit d'une pulsion, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, celui-ci réveilla la jeune fille qui s étira. Drago desserra son étreinte et voulu s'éloigner.

\- Encore deux minutes s'il te plait, laisse moi imaginer encore un peu que je suis en sécurité dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée les yeux toujours clos.

Il fut touché par ses paroles. Elle recherchait la sécurité et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle en trouvait . Il décida donc de la rassurer.

-Tu es en sécurité ici Hermione, je te le promets même si je dois construire des murailles autour de cette maison, je ne laisserais plus jamais un homme te toucher lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui eu le mérite de faire frémir la jeune fille.

\- Merci Drago, pour hier et d'avoir dormi avec moi aussi, … et pour mon prénom dit-elle en souriant.

\- Au point où on en est, je suis plus sûr que ça fasse une différence lui répondit-il.

\- Tu ne pars pas aujourd'hui ?se renseigna la jeune fille.

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai organisé la fête du siècle hier, je suis en repos aujourd'hui dit-il ironiquement. Que veux tu faire de ta journée ?

\- Maître Malefoy m accorderait-il un jour de congé ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça dit-il plus sèchement qu'il le voulu.

Ce qui provoqua un mouvement chez la jeune fille qui s'assit

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le genre de titre que tu aimerais avoir avoue-t-elle.

\- « Maître » c'est la manière dont IL se fait appeler et je ne veux pas lui ressembler , jamais. Si je t'ai dis de me nommer comme ça devant les autres c'est uniquement pour donner le change.

\- Pourquoi le suis tu Drago si il te révulse ? Osa t elle demander, profitant de l'apparente loquacité du serpentard.

\- Ma mère est en sécurité t'en que je suis dans ses rangs dit-il simplement.

\- L'ordre pourrait la protéger enchaîna rapidement Hermione.

\- Les Potter n'étaient ils pas protégés par l'ordre ? On voit ce que ça a donné . Si je m'enfuis avec elle, nous serons considéré comme des déserteurs et traqués sans relâche. Ce n'est pas cette vie que je veux pour elle. Dit le jeune homme.

\- Et ta vie à toi Drago. Lui demanda-t-elle

\- S'il te plaît Hermione je veux bien qu'on discute tout les deux mais pas de ça, tout nous oppose et je n'ai pas envie de me battre , pas avec toi.

\- Ok on parle de quoi alors dit la jeune fille qui avait perçu le trouble de son camarade.

\- Parlons de nous, nous nous connaissons depuis 9 ans et pourtant on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre mais avant ça …

Il appela Mysti et lui demanda d'apporter un plateau repas ainsi que deux bouteilles de biè avait demandé à sa mère de se rendre dans le monde moldu pour y faire un tour dans les meilleurs magasins de vins et de bières . Il avait appris par la jeune femme qu'elle avait une préférence pour l'alcool moldu qu'elle trouvait beaucoup moins fort que les boissons sorcières.

Le plateau arriva rapidement et ils commencèrent à manger au lit en savourant leur délicieuse bière.

-Je commence, dit il en mettant une bouchée de pain avec du pâté dans la bouche : Alors dans quelle maison aurais-tu aimé aller à part gryffondor bien sûr.

Elle avala elle aussi une bouché de pain et lui répondit : Serdaigle ça me semble évident et toi ?

\- Idem mais je serais mort de la main de mon père si j'avais été réparti ailleurs que chez serpentard, avoue le jeune homme.

\- A ce point ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à quel point l'image est importante pour mon géniteur et voir son héritier autre part que dans la maison de Salazard Serpentard était inimaginable.

\- Ta matière préférée enchaîna la jeune fille ne voulant pas plombée l'ambiance en parlant de Lucius.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle vit ce sourire et des papillons volèrent dans son estomac. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle , et lui prit le morceau de jambon qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle le regarda d'un œil bizarre, mais elle était heureuse. Alors c'est là qu'il lui fit part de son idée :

\- Je te nourris et tu réponds à mes question, et inversement.

\- D'accord dit-elle rosissant légèrement à l'idée de partager des gestes aussi intimes avec lui. Certes elle avait dormi tout contre lui, mais à ce moment là elle cherchait juste du réconfort. Elle trouvait que le fait de se nourrir l'un l'autre était érotique. Et que se soit le jeune homme qui l'ai proposé lui provoqua un sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle ne s'expliquent pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Elle lui glissa le morceau de jambon entre les lèvres. Quand il eut terminé, il lui répondit :

\- Les potions, et pas seulement parce que Rogue nous avantageait , j'aime le calme que me procure la préparation, on doit faire preuve de rigueur et de minutie, ça m'apaise. Et toi ?

\- Huumm je dirais métamorphose. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à dérouler leurs souvenir communs tout en se faisant manger à tour de rôle.

\- Ton plus beau souvenir à l'école ? Demanda Drago.

\- Le bal de quatrième, avant que Ron foute tout par terre avec sa jalousie excessive dit-elle.

\- Tu étais magnifique ce soir là dit spontanément drago.

Hermione failli s'étrangler avec une gorgée de bière et balbutia un « merci » étonné qu'il ait fait attention à elle ce soir là.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis pas sur que ça va t'intéresser ils tournent tous autour du quiddich.

\- Bouh les hommes et le sport soupira la jeune fille.

\- Tu disais pas ça quand Harry faisait gagner Gryffondor. Tu étais même pour lui à ce que je sache.

\- Oui, surtout quand il battait serpentard à plat de couture dit elle en souriant .

Il lui tira la langue, perdant tout dignité dans un geste aussi puéril.

\- Passons aux questions plus personnelles : potty ou weasmoche ? Dit Drago fier de sa question.

\- Dans quel sens ? Demanda sérieusement Hermione.

\- Dans tout les sens dit-il en s'amusant comme un fou, si l'école prend feu tu ne peux en sauver qu'un. Lequel choisis tu ?

\- C'est difficile comme question mais Harry même si j'adore Ron, ma relation avec Harry est plus profonde, plus fusionnelle, ce n'est pas mon ami mais mon frère. Et toi avec Blaise et Théo ?

\- Blaise, j'adore Théo mais Blaise avant tout.

\- Combien de mec as-tu embrassé?

Hermione piqua le fard du siècle et murmura :

\- 3, Viktor, Ron et un moldu pendant les vacances, je ne te retourne pas là question vu que tout nos doigts réunis ne suffiront pas je présume.

\- Tu présumés bien, mais 3 c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Avec qui as tu eu ton premier rapport sexuel ? La réponse est soit Weasley soit le moldu vu l'âge que tu avais avec Krum.

Hermione était maintenant aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison, gênée comme jamais et bu une longue gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage.

\- Et bien en fait, jesuistoujoursvierge dit-elle à tout vitesse.

\- Pardon ? En 'anglais ' correct?

\- Je suis toujours vierge dit elle timidement.

\- Mais merde Granger t'as 20 ans t'attends quoi ? Drago parut vraiment choqué.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle aurait vécu, si le maître ne lui avait pas donné. Elle aurait perdu sa virginité dans les cachots morbide du manoir avec n'importe quel mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même. Cette pensée le révulsa mais il n' approfondit pas sa réflexion coupé par Hermione.

\- Pendant les années à Poudlard entre les mauvais coups avec les garçons, les ennuis, les buse suivi des aspic je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ça. Et depuis notre sortie nous avons comme qui dirait d'autres préoccupations.

\- Ouais mais quand même. Si tu continues tu vas mourir vieille fille. Dit-il

\- J'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques années à vivre quand même dit-elle en enchaînant directement avec une autre question pour ne pas créer de polémique.

\- Qu'est ce qui te plaît en général chez une femme ?

\- Tout dépend de la femme.

\- Je sais pas en général, chez moi par exemple, dit elle

Il réfléchi quelque secondes et pensa * tout me plaît chez toi* réponse absolument pas appropriée.

\- Tu as de jolis yeux et un visage harmonieux. Mais ce que j'aime particulièrement avec toi c'est le fait que tu sois petite, même miniature à côté de moi, ce donne l'impression que je pourrais te protéger du monde entier. Dit-il et toi ?

La jeune fille fut émue par la réponse de Drago et ne put s'empêcher des lui dire

\- Tu me protèges déjà du monde entier. Et physiquement tu es plutôt gâté par la nature on ne va pas se mentir , mais tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Cet échange de compliments avait fait se rapprocher les deux jeunes gens qui se regardaient tendrement.

\- Qu'elle est la chose la plus folle que tu n'ai jamais faite souffla Hermione.

\- Laisse moi une minute et je te réponds embrasser Hermione Granger.

* * *

Petit coup de gueule, je n'écris pas dans le but de brasser des milliers de reviews, mais bon avoir votre avis de temps en temps fait plaisir. Ça permet de se motiver et de s'améliorer. Étant aussi lectrice sur ce site je sais que laisser son avis ne prend quelques secondes, mais fait chaud au coeur. Pour vos donner un avis je suis à plus de 3400 vues pour cette fiction donc je crois pouvoir dire que vous êtes plusieurs à apprécier mais je n'ai que 27 petites review donc même pas 1% :'( . Je tiens à remercie celle qui par contre prenne le temps de m encouragée.

Voilà petit cadeau pour que votre wk commence bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient et que vous appréciez le déroulement des événements et la tournure plus intime de leur relation. J'attends votre avis à ce sujet. Mais aussi sur tout le reste. Personnages, situation, pronostic pour la suite ...

Réponses aux anonymes.

Hermione Drago: deux review pour le même chapitre tu me gâtes merci. J'aime beaucoup ton analyse de personnages. Tu as plutôt bien cerné tout le monde, tout comme toi jaime enormement le personnage de Narcissa . Il n y qu'au sujet de théo que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord il n'est pas vraiment colérique, en général il a plutôt un tempérament calme et réfléchi (tu pourras je pense le constater par la suite) Mais il est vrai que dans ce chapitre il peut sembler en colère mais il est surtout déçu du manques de confiance de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se sent un peu trahi et surtout étant quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil (autant que peu l'être un mangemort) il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose de plus pour Hermione étant le 1ère à l avoir vu, il aurait pu l'aider. Bref je ne sais pas si mon explication est clair lol. Je suis contente que le titre t intrigue mais je ne dirais rien de plus à se sujet même si j'apprécie connaître vos pronostiques. Je trouve ça important de répondre au review même les anonymes, je vous demande de me soutenir il est donc normal que je prenne le temps de vous répondre même si je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de le faire à tout les chapitres. Voilà encore un grand merci.

Ginny Weasley : merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre et plus largement l'histoire te plaise. Je pense qu Hermione avait vraiment besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour pouvoir passer au dessus de cette nouvelle épreuve, et j'ai l'impression que Drago commence à avoir du mal à lui refuser quoi que se soit, surtout quand il la voit si fragile. Notre blondinet à donc un coeur bien caché sous sa carapace. J'espère que ce chapitre ta autant plus.

Mel : merci j'espère que la suite continue à te plaire.

Annabelle: merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Comme tu t'en doutes je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais sache que à l'heure actuelle 21 chapitres sont écrit et en court de correction. Au final l histoire devrait faire une trentaine de chapitres et oui je ai un fil conducteur, je sais donc de quelle manière l'histoire ce terminera. J'ai même déjà lépilogue en tête depuis un petit moment maintenant. Je peux quand même te dire que oui la guerre va se terminer avant la fin de la fiction (même si je ne compte pas m appesantir des heures dessus, mon histoire n'est pas basée sur ça, j'espère ne décevoir personne à ce sujet) voilà j espère avoir satisfait au moins un tout petit peu de ta curiosité, j'aime énormément connaître vos avis et vos idées concernant la suite. Merci.


	14. Chapter 14

**désolé pour celle qui ont lu la première version de ce chapitre, mais je me suis trompée et j'ai publié la version non, corrigée, vous avez donc pu voir le boulot considérable de ma Beta. Bref voilà la version revisitée et corrigée.**

 **Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de recopier mes réponse aux RAR 😣**

 **J'attends vos avis à tous**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : « notre secret »

Ils en étaient arrivé au dessert : c'était des fraises . Cela parut une bonne occasion pour Drago de faire ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune homme avait vu qu'elleavait les lèvres à moitié ouverte. Il en profita pour glisser une fraise entre ses lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis le début de leur conversations.

Hermione ne dit pas un seul mot, elle observa Drago et eu l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film romantique ou les scènes d'amour étaient tournées au ralenti tellement elle pouvait percevoir clairement son environnement. Le visage du jeune homme se rapprocha doucement du sien s'arrêtant à peine à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, attendant le moindre signe prouvant l'envie qu'elle avait d'être embrassée ou pas. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du serpentard contre sa peau, voir les dégradés de couleurs dans ses yeux, yeux qu'elle ne trouva que plus magnifique encore. Son cerveau menait une lutte acharnée « le bien contre le mal » et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens *il est tellement beau par Merlin* * c'est ton ennemi depuis toujours, un mangemort de surcroit, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Fuis* mais elle décida de mettre son cerveau sur pause. Oui Drago Malfoy avait été beaucoup de choses auparavant : son ennemi, un mangemort, un être abominable, il avait tué et torturé. Mais pour elle, Drago Malfoy était son rayon de soleil dans un monde de ténèbres. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé de la torture et de la mort, celui qui l'avait soignée, nourrit et protégée. Drago Malfoy était la personne la plus énigmatique qu'elle connaissait et à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait c'était ses lèvres magnifiques, qu'elle voulait à tout prix goûter. Elle prit donc l'initiative de parcourir les derniers millimètres les séparant. Elle posa doucement sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme, juste un effleurement, avant de s'éloigner en se mordillant la lèvre inferieure.

Cet échange si insignifiant par rapport à toutes les autres filles qu'il avait déjà pu embrasser dans sa courte vie, chamboula complètement le jeune homme. Il avait voulu l'embrasser mais n'avait pas osé, pas après ce qu'elle avait enduré ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais elle, elle l'avait fait. *Comme hier soir quand elle est venue se blottir contre moi* pensa-t-il, elle avait prit l'initiative. Et ce simple effleurement avait brisé quelques chose en lui, il n'aurait su dire quoi mais il le sentait. Il la regarda s'éloigner à regret. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à plus, la vie lui avait déjà imposé suffisamment de chose en très peu de temps et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'embrasse parce qu'elle se sentait obligée ou encore redevable envers lui. Non il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse parce qu'elle en avait envie. Qu'elle : Hermione Jean Granger ait envie de l'embrasser lui Drago Lucius Malfoy. Mais il ne put que se dire que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie de l'embrasser véritablement, pas avec tout ce qu'il représentait.

La jeune femme aurait presque pu voir les rouages du cerveau de Drago surchauffer tellement il semblait réfléchir.

-De la part d'une miss-je-sais-tout ça doit être difficile à entendre mais tu devrais mettre ton cerveau sur pause dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ca ? dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop froide au goût d'Hermione.

-Euuh … elle ne savait pas quoi dire, il semblait en colère, elle opta donc pour la vérité : j'en avais envie et je pensais que toi aussi, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, je m'excuse.

-Comment pourrais-tu avoir envie de m'embrasse, après tout, je suis … commença-t-il, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe d'un doigt sur la bouche.

-Chut, dit-elle, tu n'es rien du tout, pas ici, pas maintenant, tu es juste Drago et moi juste Hermione et j'avais envie de t'embrasser, vraiment envie. Tu penses qu'ici dans cette pièce, dans cette maison, quand on est que tout les deux on pourrait juste être ça ? juste deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Et plus un mangemort et une sang-de-bourbe ou un serpentard et une gryffondor ? juste être toi et moi ?

Chaque mots qu'elle avait prononcé arrivèrent droit au cœur du jeune homme, ce cœur qu'il n'avait jamais autant sentit en vingt ans de vie que pendant ces derniers jours avec elle. A part avec sa mère qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde,avant que la jeune femme ne chamboule tout et éclaire son monde emplit de ténèbres. *Que m'a-t-elle fait ?* se demanda-t-il.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Juste nous deux ? un no man's land entre nos deux mondes ? dit-il.

-Oui, une parcelle de paix dans un monde de guerre, notre parcelle de paix rien qu'à nous. On pourrait juste le dire àNarcissa et Blaise. Et puis elle elle serait tellement contente pour toi ! C'est ta mère, elle a le droit d'être au courant. elle parlait si doucement qu'il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Bien dit-il, après quelques secondes de silence il reprit avec un sourire goguenard, laisse moi donc te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser de Drago Malfoy.

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation cette fois, elle en avait aussi envie qu'elle pourquoi se torturer, pourquoi s'en empêcher. *Personne n'en saura jamais rien.* se dit-il. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement au début ne voulant pas l'effrayer en y mettant trop d'ardeur. Mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui répondait il ne put se contenir et ouvrit la bouche caressant de sa langue les lèvres douces de la jeune femme. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, agrippant la base des cheveux de celui-ci. Elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elle sentait les mains chaudes du serpendard sur ses reins et se serra encore plus contre lui. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la regarda dans les yeux avant de chuchoter doucement :

-Toi et moi, ici et maintenant c'est notre secret.

-Un délicieux secret dit-elle sur le même ton, faisant référence au goût de fraise qu'avaient les lèvres de Drago après leur dessert.

-Hermione qu'elle est la chose la plus folle que tu n'ai jamais faite ?

-Trouver du bonheur là ou il n'y en avait visiblement pas.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : « la résolution »

Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que l'agression d'Hermione avait eu lieu et le rapprochement avec Drago aussi par la même occasion.

La jeune femme aurait été bien contrariée de devoir décrire l état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Ses amis lui manquaient tout les jours un peu plus mais à coté de ça, chaque jour Hermione passait son temps à n'attendre qu'une seule chose : le retour de son serpentard.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait durant la journée : des missions plus ou moins dangereuses pour le compte de Voldemort, missions qui auraient pu coûter la vie à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Elle ne se voilait pas la face, elle le savait, elle passait le plus clair de sa journée à y penser, à se sermonner en se promettant de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Mais le soir venu quand elle entendait le bruit synonyme du transplanage de Drago, elle oubliait toute ses résolutions pour se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme.

De son côté le jeune Malfoy ne comprenait pas toutes les réactions de la gryffondor, qui semblait tellement heureuse de le retrouver chaque soirs. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il faisait et pourtant des qu'il franchissait la porte, elle se blottissait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au plus grand bonheur de Drago qui ne cherchait pas plus loin les explications et qui profitait du bonheur de la sentir contre lui.

Un accord tacite avait été passé entre eux, pas de guerre, pas de reproche, pas de questions, ils vivaient dans un monde qu'ils inventaient de toute pièce, un monde de mensonges mais leur monde rien qu'à eux.

Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des embrassades langoureuses et des caresses superficielles mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Drago pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir le pas après sa mésaventure avec Flint. De son coté Hermione était gênée de son inexpérience face à un homme qui lui en avait, et pas qu'un peu si on considérait toute les rumeurs qui courrait sur lui du temps de Poudlard.

Mais ce matin là, comme tous les matins les deux jeunes gens étaient loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Ils émergèrent d'une nuit qu'ils avaient passé comme toutes les précédentes enlacés dans le lit de la jeune femme.

Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux mais constata à la respiration du jeune serpentard qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la suivre, en effet quelques secondes plus tard, il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour toi. Oui comme un bébé.

\- Merci les potions de sommeil de Mysti lui dit-il en souriant .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le voir sourire. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour elle.

\- Je ne prends plus de potion depuis bientôt 3semaines répondit la gryffondor .

\- Et tu ne fais pas de cauchemars? se renseigna Drago.

\- Non, je pense que ta présence y est pour quelque chose lui dit-elle en rougissant. Ses yeux fuyant ceux du jeune homme.

Celui-ci lui prit doucement le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Si ma présence t'apaise même rien qu'un tout petit peu, j'en suis heureux et arrête de baisser les yeux devant moi, je n'aime pas ça.

\- On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? proposa Hermione pour changer de conversation.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la salle à manger ou les attendait comme tout les matins le nécessaire pour un bon petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, presque collés l'un à l'autre , voulant profiter au maximum de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'au moment ou Drago devrait partir pour une énième mission pendant qu'Hermione déprimerait en prenant des résolutions qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas.

Tout à coup du bruit se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée On pouvait entendre la voix de Mysti :

\- Le maitre n'est pas en état pour recevoir de la visite dit-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

\- J'ai vu ton maitre dans tout les états possibles et imaginables. Alors maintenant laisse moi passer avant que je ne m'énerve et que je te lance un sort ! Je dois lui parler c'est urgent.

Drago eu juste le temps de se lever et de se placer devant Hermione avant que la porte ne souffre avec fracas.

\- Drago il faut qu'on parle dit l'intrus avant de se stopper et de fixer Hermione les yeux rond détaillant sa tenue, un t-shirt du jeune homme lui arrivant mi cuisse. Ses yeux revirent ensuite sur le jeune Malfoy. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? la voix était froide et sec.

\- Pansy dit Drago, je pense que Mysti t'as dit que je ne souhaitais pas recevoir de visite.

\- J'avais à te parler, je me suis disputée avec Théo ce matin comme presque tout les jours. Je le trouvais bizarre depuis quelques semaines, je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose mais à mon avis l'état de Théo doit avoir quelque chose avoir avec cette chose à moitié nue derrière toi. J'exige une explication Drago dit la jeune fille dans un état de colère monstrueux.

\- Surveille ton langage Pansy au moins devant moi et Hermione et tu n'as rien à exiger sous MON toit dit Drago d'un ton sec ou il accentua sur le possessif mon

\- Je n'ai rien à exiger ? Tu te tapes une putain de sang-de-bourbe et au vue la situation dit-elle en montrant la table du petit déjeuner de la main tu ne fais pas que coucher avec elle. Et Théo est au courant, il te couvre j 'en suis sûre. C'est mon fiancé Drago, pour une fois tu ne savais pas te mettre dans la merde tout seul, il a fallu que tu l'entraine avec toi ? Que va-t-il se passer quand le maitre va l'apprendre ? Pourquoi Théo devrait payer pour tes conneries, et pourquoi moi je devrais payer aussi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami. Tout le monde se retourna et pu voir Théodore nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là demanda Pansy toujours en colère.

\- Pans' je te connais depuis toujours, et depuis toujours au moindre soucis ou à la moindre contrariété c'est chez Dray que tu viens pleurer. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, un chaudron aurait plus de compassion que lui, mais c'est comme ça dit-il en haussant les épaules. On s'est disputé ce matin, tu es partie en claquant la porte, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

Les deux serpentard s'affrontaient du regarde pendant qu'Hermione tremblante comme une feuille était au bord de la crise de nerf. Pansy avait l'air tellement en colère irait-elle les dénoncer pour se protéger elle et son fiancé.

\- Je comprends que tu sois surprise par la situation dit Théo.

\- Surprise hurla Pansy, il se tape une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Surveilles tes paroles Parkison susurra Drago.

\- Je pense qu'il fait plus que se taper Granger dit Théo d une voix de conspirateur. Mais dans tout les cas c'est notre ami, on a pas à s'en mêler ou à juger. On l'a jamais fait entre nous Pans' on s'est toujours soutenu dans toutes les épreuves tout les 4 avec Blaise, tu vas pas briser ça.

\- C'est dangereux dit la jeune fille un peu calmée.

\- Ma puce on est des mangemort en pleine guerre, respirer est dangereux. Je suis sur que Dray fait attention. Toi, Blaise et moi sommes les seul à savoir avec Narcissa bien sur mais je suis sur qu'elle le savait même avant qu'il se passe quoi que se soit, cette femme à un don quand il s'agit de son fils. Si personne ne va en parler au maitre, il ne le saura jamais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Théo ? Que je serais capable de balancer Drago ? Je suis contre son comportement qui nous met tous en danger mais comme tu la dit c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu sais que je mourais pour lui, comme pour toi ou Blaise alors n'insinue jamais plus une chose pareille.

Malgré son état de panique, Hermione fut surprise des paroles de la serpentard, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre d'amitié existait chez les verts et argent, ils avaient l'air tellement froid les un envers les autres en public. Cette maison jouait vraiment tout dans le paraitre, elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte.

\- Plus jamais ma puce allez vient, je pense qu'il faut les laisser se détendre un peu, Granger et sur le point de s'évanouir dit Théodore en prenant doucement la main de sa fiancée. Celle-ci lança un dernier regard au couple d'un œil mauvais avant de le suivre.

Drago se retourna enfin sur Hermione qui était blanche que la craie. Elle avait les mains tordues d'angoisse. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne craint rien Pansy monte très vite en pression mais elle va se calmer et elle ne dira jamais rien tu peux en être sur. Essais de ne pas stresser d'accord ? Je dois y aller à ce soir Hermione dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front, avant de partir.

Comme tout les jours Hermione prit la décision de mettre fin à cette drôle de situation. Mais cette fois elle savait qu'elle tiendrait parole, elle ne le ferait pas par culpabilité mais parce qu'ils étaient en danger, Drago et elle mais aussi Blaise, Théo, Narcissa et maintenant Pansy. Si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre que la serpentard ce matin la situation aurait pu déraper et elle ne le voulait pas. La vie des autres lui importait mais surtout celle de Drago . Forte de cette décision elle attendit le retour du serpentard. Des que le plop de transplanage se fit entendre elle se rendit dans le hall voulant lui parler le plus vite possible avant que ses résolutions ne partent en fumée. Ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte la paralysa quelques secondes quand elle reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps elle ne pu que hurler :

« DRAGO ! ».

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 15, alors un peu de blablabla, pour commencer désolé pour ceux qui ont lu la première version (bourrées de fautes) du chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une fausse manoeuvre en envoyant le fichier bref, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller le relire, corrigé et améliorer par super bêta Marie. Ensuite désolé pour les RARA qui du coup ne sont plus disponible sur le chapitre 14.

Au sujet de ce nouveau chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé? Des remises en questions, un nouveau personnage, Pansy vous aimez ? Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout? La team serpentard est maintenant au complet. Que pensez vous de la décision d Hermione ? Va t elle si tenir? Et surtout pourquoi sce hurlement à la fin du chapitre ? (Méchante auteur de vous abandonner lâchement en plein questionnement mouhahaha ❤) je veux vos avis, sur toutes ces choses et sur tout le reste. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui m écrivent, à tout les chapitres ou juste de temps en temps, pour me soutenir.

RARA:

Hermione Drago: merci pour ta review, qui comme toujours me fait super plaisir. J'adore lire les analyses que tu fais de chaque chapitres, et tes suppositions au sujet du titre sont interresantes. Je suis contente que le bisou t'ai plu et que tu aimes leur rapprochement, j espère que ce chapitre continue à te faire aimer l histoire, j attends avec impatience tes commentaires concernant notre nouvelle petite arrivée. Encore merci pour tout bisous.

Ginny Weasley : pour commencer merci, ensuite j'aime bcp ta théorie de double trahison. Oui ils se sont créé leur petite bulle, mais il faudra voir à quel point cette bulle est solide, pour résister au épreuve que la méchante auteur que je suis à décidé de leur faire vivre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. A bientôt bisous.

Imissyoucowboy: merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu sois impatience de lire chaque semaine les aventures de nos deux amours. J'espère que cette suite te plaît. Bisous.

Merci pour vos commentaires mes amours ❤


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : « parole d'une mère »

La jeune femme se précipita vers le Serpentard qui tenait à peine debout. Elle était effrayée de le voir dans un état pareil, son visage était en sang et si on se fiait à l'état poisseux de sa robe de sorcier il devait saigner à d'autre endroit. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes peinaient à le maintenir debout. Hermione se plaça à côté de lui, l encerclant à la taille .

\- Passe ton bras sur mes épaules je vais t'aider, il faut que tu ailles t allonger dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta difficilement et elle le traina avec beaucoup de difficulté jusque dans le salon ou elle l allongea.

\- Par merlin Drago que c'est il passait dit-elle complètement paniquée, il avait l air si faible, non loin de l'évanouissement.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour se calmer et réfléchir à la situation.

\- Mysti hurla-t-elle.

L'elfe fut la dans l'instant.

\- Oui miss.

\- J'ai besoin d'un couteau, de linge propre d'eau chaude, beaucoup d'eau chaude et vite.

Mysti ne mit que quelques secondes à rapporter le nécessaire demandé. Hermione se saisit du couteau et commença à découper la robe de Drago pour évaluer les dégâts.

Un énorme bleu synonyme d'une hémorragie apparaissait sous les cotes du jeune homme, ces dernières avaient l'air cassées ou au moins foulées. Hermione entreprit de défaire le pantalon et de lui enlever le plus délicatement possible. Ce geste fit malgré tout hurler de douleur Drago qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation , tellement il était abruti par la douleur. Son genou droit avait triplé de volume. Elle observa de nouveau le visage du serpentard, son nez saignait abondamment, et l'arcade sourcilière gauche avait été cassée. *Que lui est-il arrivé* se demanda Hermione. Un véritable passage à tabac.

Après une évaluation de la situation la jeune fille se mis à fouiller les poches des vêtements en lambeau. Après quelques secondes, elle trouva enfin, sa baguette. Elle connaissait quelques sorts de guérison.

Elle commenca par stopper l'hémorragie au niveau des cotes, là ou cela avait l'air le plus grave. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle envoya Mysti chercher une potion antidouleur qu'elle fit doucement boire au jeune homme à moitié conscient. Elle s attaqua ensuite au nez et à l arcade qui saignait toujours. L'hémorragie s'arrêta immédiatement, malheureusement les connaissances en medicomagie d'Hermione se limitait à ça et c'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle paniquait complètement.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide implora t elle.

L'idée la frappa à ce moment là et elle se retourna vers l'elfe.

\- Mysti tu es autorisée à sortir du domaine ? demanda t elle.

\- Oui miss, si le maître l'ordonne je peux sortir.

\- Drago n'est pas en état d ordonner quoi que ce soit mais il faut que tu ailles chercher sa mère Mysti et vite supplia Hermione les yeux empli de larmes .

L'elfe considéra son maître quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Aller chercher Lady Malfoy ?

\- Oui, elle sera quoi faire, mais personne ne doit te voir la prévenir Mysti fait très attention.

\- Mysti sera prudente, Mysti revient vite.

Plop.

Hermione espérait que Narcissa arrive vite et qu'elle sache quoi faire. Drago quand à lui avait perdu connaissance. *Pas étonnant vu son état* se dit-elle.

Pour combler l'angoisse la jeune femme commença à laver le sang coagulé sur le corps de Drago. Malgré la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer : le jeune homme allongé en face d'elle était tout en longueur, son corps était musclé et ferme. Elle continua à le détailler : des jambes puissantes ainsi qu'un un torse sculpté comme celui d'une statue de dieu grec. Elle remarqua cependant plusieurs cicatrices plus ancienne. *Toi non plus tu n'as pas été épargné* pensa-t-elle

Elle éponga doucement son visage aux traits fins , sa peau de porcelaine se colorait à l'endroit des coups. Elle passe ensuite à sa bouche, la lèvre inférieure était légèrement enflée et avait saignée elle aussi. Malgré tout, Hermione avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser jusqu'à être rassasiée de son goût, de son odeur. Lorsqu'elle passa au niveau de son cou elle sentit le souffle léger de Drago sur sa main, ce souffle de vie la rassura. Il allait aller bien, hors de question qu'elle le perde, elle avait déjà bien trop perdu ! Elle ne le supporterait pas. Au moment où elle frotta doucement au niveau de sa hanche elle perçut un gémissement et regarda immédiatement le visage du jeune homme. Les yeux de Drago papillonnaient pour s'ouvrir certainement dû à la douleur de ses côtes. Par réflexe, il voulut se relever.

\- Chut Drago dit-elle en posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Reste calme mon cœur ça va aller.

\- Hermione ? Murmura péniblement le jeune homme.

\- Oui je suis la, ne bouge pas.

\- J'ai réussi à rentrer dit il

\- Oui Dray tu es à la maison mais c'est dangereux de transplanner dans ton état ! Tu aurais pu te desartibuler dit elle doucement se rendant seulement compte qu'elle aurait vraiment pu le perdre.

Elle commença à pleurer. Drago, n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais il grimaca.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée claqua sans délicatesse et des bruits de pas se firent rapidement entendre suivie par l'ouverture de celle du salon.

\- Dray mon ange dit Narcissa se précipitant sur son fils ! Au mon dieu mon cœur, que t'ont ils fait.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui s'essuyait les larmes et lui demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé miss Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas madame, il est arrivé dans cet état. J'ai réussi à résorber l'hémorragie au niveau de ses côtés mais certaines doivent être cassées ou du moins foulées. Je ne sais rien faire à ce niveau là. J'ai stoppé l'écoulement de sang de son nez et son arcade qui doit elle aussi être cassée, son genou à triplé de volume. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante. Je n'ai rien pu faire de plus dit-elle . Je suis désolé ,sa voix était empreinte de détresse.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup Hermione, je vais m'occuper de ses os ne vous inquiétez pas, Vous avez très bien fait d'envoyer Mysti me prévenir ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire dit-elle.

-J'ai eu si peur chuchota Hermione.

Narcissa prit Hermione dans ses bras car elle voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, puis elle commença à ressouder les os qui en avait besoin et elle lança divers sortilèges sur le visage de son fils qui reprit sa teinte d'albâtre, le genou fut lui aussi soigné

\- Mon cœur pour tes côtés je les ai réparées au maximum mais il faudra que tu portes un bandage pendant quelques jours. Maintenant, essayes de t'asseoir. Avec de la potion antidouleur tu devrais y parvenir.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et se redressa, grimaçant légèrement.

\- Observez comment je m'y prends miss Granger vous aurez à lui refaire les prochains jours, dit Narcissa.

Hermione regarda les gestes doux et précis de la femme en espérant être capable de les reproduire . Une fois l'opération finie, Narcissa se leva et dit à la jeune fille.

\- Il devra certainement dormir en bas cette nuit mais je pense qu'il y a des chambres au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oui madame je dors en bas dit Hermione.

\- Parfait n'hésitez pas à lui rendre une potion calmante toutes les 3 heures.

\- Bien je le ferai ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Voulez vous bien me raccompagner s'il vous plaît demanda lNarcissa, à la surprise d' Hermione.

Celle-ci se leva après un dernier coup d'œil vers Drago qui était reparti dans l'inconscience reposante dû à la potion. Elle précéda Narcissa dans le hall.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venue si vite, j'avais peur que vous soyez occupée ou accompagnée dit Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, Drago est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, jamais rien ne m'empêchera de m'occuper de lui. Avec un sourire maternel elle ajouta : vous comprendrez quand vous serez mère. Merci à vous de m'avoir prévenue dit-elle

\- C'est normal dit la jeune femme

\- Mais je me pose une question. Y répondrez vous Hermione.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous aviez la baguette de Drago à disposition, pourquoi ne pas en avoir profiter pour partir ? Questionna Narcissa.

Hermione sembla interdite une seconde mais finit par répondre

\- Le 1er jour votre fils m'a prévenu que la maison était bardée de sortilèges et que personne n'en sortait sans son autorisation.

\- Soyez honnête avec moi miss Granger avez-vous seulement pensé une seconde à la possibilité de partir ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête . Bien sûr que non elle n'y avait pas pensé puisqu' elle n'aurait pas pu le laisser seul dans cet état. Elle aurait été tout simplement incapable de l'abandonner. Elle se contenta de répondre d'une petite voix :

\- Non.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle. Vous savez mon fils n'est pas né méchant ou violent miss Granger. Il l'est devenu avec le temps, il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a grandit dans un monde où c'est marche ou crève, il a vite décidé de marcher. Mais Drago n'est pas fait pour s'agenouiller, ça le tue à petit feu et ça me tue. Cette cause n'est pas la sienne ne l'oubliez jamais. Il est juste un enfant né du mauvais côté , et il l'a payé cher, trop cher, trop jeune et trop longtemps. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là j'ai de nouveau de l'espoir dit elle.

\- Ah, avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de lui donner sa potion toutes les trois heures. »

Elle franchit la porte sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione qui n'avait rien compris de son petit discours. Elle ferma la porte et alla rejoindre Drago. Cette fois c'était son tours de prendre soin de lui.

* * *

Le chapitre 16 avec un jour d avance, on dit merci or elise 😉

Voilà la réponse à vos questions, félicitation à chouppy et Hermione Drago pour avoir vu juste, c'est bien notre petit Drago qui revient blessé, j'espère que les autres ne sont pas trop déçu.

Alors ce nouveau chapitre? Qu'en pensez vous? On retrouve de nouveau super Narcissa qui vient au secours de nos deux chéris. Que pensez vous de la réaction d'Hermione ? Avez vous envisagé qu'elle ai pu s enfuir ? Êtes vous d'accord avec la manière dont Narcissa dépeint son fils ? Comment décriveriez vous notre petit blondinet ? Avez vous une idée de la raison de l'état de notre petit Drago d'amour? J'attends vos avis sur absolument tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, j'adore ces petits moments de partage, d'ailleurs si vous aussi avez une fiction écrite ou en cours n'hésitez pas à le signaler en mp ou en review, j'irais y faire un petit tour 😉

RARA

Ginny Weasley : je suis contente que tu apprecies Pansy, j'ai essayé de la décrire de la manière dont je l'aime le plus cad une garce mais super fidèles à ses amis. Elle a pas était très sympa avec Hermione mais il faut aussi comprendre qu'elle a très peur pour elle mais aussi et surtout pour ses 3 amis. J'espère que tu apprecies ce chapitre. Bisous bisous.

Hermione Drago: notre Hermione se pose des millions de questions à sujet de sa relation mais l arrivée de Drago blessé, la complètement chamboulée. Je suis contente que tu aimes Théo, régulièrement dans les fictions je vois plus Blaise mis en avant mais j avais vraiment envi de me servir du personnage de Théodore, qui est calme et rassurant, il réussi à tempérer le tempérament enflammé de Pansy, il forme le couple du feu et de la glace. C'est certain que plus de monde et au courant , plus il y a de risque de fuite mais d'un autre côtés ils sont plus nombreux pour protéger Hermione et drago. Voilà j espère que la suite te plaît, j'attends avec impatience ton analyse. Bisous bisous.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : « priori incantatem »

Hermione retourna rapidement auprès de Drago qui était toujours inconscient. A l'aide de la baguette du jeune homme elle le fit léviter jusque dans sa chambre et l' allonga sous les couvertures. Il semblait si fragile à la lueur de la lune. Elle le contempla quelques secondes avant de s' installer sur le sofa pour le veiller.

Les douleurs que ressentait le jeune homme finirent par avoir raison de son sommeil et il se réveilla. il reconnut rapidement la chambre de la jeune femme, chambre ou il se réveillait chaque matin depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Mais pas de trace d'elle près de lui, le serpentard examina la pièce et la vit recroquevillée et parcourue de frissons dans le sofa.

\- Hermione ? Dit-il. A sa grande surprise elle se réveilla immédiatement, et se précipita à son chevet.

\- Tu es réveillé, tu veux une potion calmante ou à manger, à boire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne prit aucune de ses questions en considération mais lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas près de lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait peur de lui faire mal.

\- Ce qui me fait mal c'est de ne pas t'avoir près de moi quand j'ouvre les yeux. Tu vas venir immédiatement te mettre au chaud dans ce lit tu trembles de froid, lui dit-il.

\- Bien mais avant je veux que tu avales cette potion calmante, ca va apaiser la douleur.

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, et Hermione se blottit sous les couettes heureuse de se mettre au chaud près de lui.

\- Vient ici tu es trop loin dit Drago.

Je vais te faire mal lui répondit Hermione.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries même si tu essayais tu serais incapable de me faire mal petite chose que tu es, maintenant viens.

Elle obtempéra et se blottit contre son torse comme les nuits précédentes.

\- Tu vois tout de suite je me sens mieux dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Ses cotes lui firent mal sous la contraction mais la chaleur rassurante du corps de la jeune femme en valait la peine.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla première. Elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer sur un plateau le petit déjeuner quand Mysti vint la prévenir de la présence de Blaise dans le hall. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Blaise dit elle.

\- Bonjour Granger, j'ai vu Narcissa ce matin elle m'a expliqué, je veux le voir.

\- Bien sûr suis moi. Il dormait encore quand je me suis levée, j'allais lui apporter à manger.

Hermione et Blaise se rendirent dans la chambre pour trouver Drago gentiment adossé au coussin du lit.

\- Tu n'étais plus la quand je me suis réveillé dit-il à Hermione.

Sa réplique fit sourire la gryffondor, il avait utilisé une voix de petit garçons triste.

\- J'ai été te chercher le petit déjeuner et des potions calmantes. Regarde qui est là : Blaise est venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

Le métisse entra à son tour dans la chambre .

\- J'ai vu ta mère qui m'a dit que t'étais dans un salle état. J'ai envoyé un patronus à Théo juste avant de transplaner chez toi. Prépare toi à recevoir la tornade Pansy de plein front .

Effectivement on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas précipités dans le hall.

Je vais les accueillir si tu veux dit Hermione. Si Pansy ne me tue pas sur place.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, elle va être tellement inquiète pour Dray qu'elle va te faire un câlin quand tu vas lui dire qu'il va bien.

La jeune fille alla donc dans le hall pour recevoir Narcissa, Théo et une Pansy complètement hystérique.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pansy calme toi ma chérie dit Théo .

\- Il va aussi bien que possible il est dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée avec Blaise. Vous pouvez aller le voir, je viens de lui donner une potion calmante.

Il se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers la chambre. La porte était restée entrouverte et on pouvait entendre la discussion des deux hommes.

\- Quel genre de mission t'as mis dans un état pareil demanda Blaise .

\- Ce n'est pas une mission ! c'est le maître, avec l'aide de certain de ses sbires, grimaça Drago, Flint et Macnaire ont une vilaine tendance à aimer la manière moldue, un comble quand on y réfléchi.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

\- Rien justement,. IL m'a demandé de trouver une information mais je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait plusieurs semaines et tu sais que sa patience n'est pas sa plus grande qualité.

\- Tu dois trouver quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

\- La raison pour laquelle la baguette de Potter et la sienne réagissent de cette manière l une face à l'autre. Mais j'ai déjà lu des dizaines de bouquins et interrogé de nombreuses personnes mais rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si je ne trouve pas rapidement je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Dans le couloir Hermione s'était figée sous les paroles entendue. Son propre maître l'avait mis dans un état pitoyable juste parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux . Elle fit demi tour et percuta violement le torse de Théo. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux larmoyants de l'ancienne gryffondor, il essaya de l enlacer mais elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte et se mit à courir à toutes jambes . Les 3 serpentard la regardèrent surpris de sa réaction.

Hermione de son côté voulait fuir ce couloir, cette chambre, cette situation qui ne ferait que s'empirer, elle le savait. La réponse ne se trouvait pas dans les livres, s'était un savoir qui se véhiculait entre connaisseurs et à sa connaissance les seules personnes à avoir l'information étaient , Dumbledore, décédé depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Harry, Ron et elle.

Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la bibliothèque et pleurait l'injustice de la situation, quand ses jambes se muèrent d'une volonté propre et sans s'en rendre compte elle avança vers ce qui lui semblait être la potence. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte ses pleures redoublèrent et les 5 serpentard la fixèrent. En voyant son état Drago se leva sous les protestations vaines de sa mère.

\- Hermione que s est-il passé, ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais enfuie en courant. Pourquoi pleures tu ? Parle moi je t'en prie. Dit-il

La jeune fille le regarda à travers ses larmes, elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, passant sur sa tempe toujours légèrement bleuies par les nombreux coups et sortilèges et d'une toute petite voix pleine de détresse elle souffla deux mots assassin.

« Priori incantatem. »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 17 plus rapidement que je ne l'avais dit, mais mon début de semaine risque d'être chargé et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps que prévu, par contre ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai qui est corrigé, et ma beta est en vacance encore une semaine donc je ne peux donner plus d'informations pour la date de la prochaine parution mais des que je réceptionne la correction je vous la publie.

Bon concernant ce chapitre, assez court je dois l'admettre, mais qui répond au moins à une question, c'est bien tonton Voldy qui a fait du mal à Drago ( ça nous aide pas à l apprécier tout ça ) bravo à Hermione Drago qui avait fait une supposition dans ce sens. J'aimerais savoir, vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à décortiquer le chapitre et à me donner vos avis, commentaires, suppositions, ... Que j apprécie énormément lire, j'aime bcp les échanges que je peux avoir avec vous que se soit en mp ou en commentaire interposé pour les RARA.

Pour les lecteurs fantômes et je sais qu'il y en a, nous sommes au 17eme chapitres, je pense qu'au vu du nombres de mots que j'ai tapé pour vous divertir je mérites quelques petites secondes de votre temps, surtout que j essais un maximum d'écouter les avis pour l'écriture de la suite (même si la trame de mon histoire est déjà entièrement ficelée et que l épilogue est certainement la première chose qui me soit venue quand j'ai pensé à cette fiction mdr)

RARA

Hermione Drago : qu'elle review, tu me gâtes, je suis heureuse que tu apprecies le déroulement des choses et j'espère que ce chapitre bien que plus court te satisfait toujours autant. Moi aussi je suis heureuse du retour de Narcissa est elle aura encore sa place plus tard dans l'histoire, c'est un perso que j'aime beaucoup mais je pense que tout le monde la compris mdr, félicitation tu as tapé juste pour tonton Voldy mdr, la patience n'est clairement pas sa principal qualité lol. C'est clair heureusement qu'Hermione est plus instruite que la moyenne, je suis sur que dans des moments pareil Drago regrette de s être moqué de son côté je sais tout lol, et avec Cissy elles font une équipe de choc. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse partir, mais je voulais bien mettre en avant que lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils super maman sait tout et comprend tout. Tu soupsonnes même Hermione pour la trahison ? Et après ce chapitre qu'en dis tu ? Je te remercies de prendre le temps de lire et de donner ton avis, je dois avouer qu'à chaque publication j attends ton analyse avec impatience. Bisous.

Ginny Weasley : merci pour ta review. Voldemort à donc agressé Drago, il se moque pas mal de laisser ou que d'autre laisse des traces, il se sait/pense tout puissant, pour lui qui pourrait bien venir se plaindre du traitement infligé à ses mangemort, Drago la dit plusieurs fois il les considère comme de la vulgaire marchandise. Je voulais aussi montrer par ce passage de violence, que lorsque l'on parle de Voldemort, le fait d'être son bras droit n'ai pas une protection, Drago n'est pas plus en sécurité que n'importe quel autre mangemort. Merci de prendre le temps de donner ton avis à chaque chapitre. J'espère sur celui ci malgres qu'il soit court te plaise. Bisous


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : « aide-moi »

« priori incantatem »

\- Quoi demanda Drago.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter je t'en supplie gémit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Hermione. Pourquoi es tu dans cet état et que veut dire priori acantatem demanda il.

Les pleures d Hermione ne faiblissaient pas, elle respira un grand coup avant de se lancer et se dirigea vers le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de son bien aimé

\- C'est ce que tu cherches dit-elle.

Elle vit à son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle décida donc de l'éclairer puisque de toute manière le mal était fait.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Blaise. Pour ce que tu cherches, tu ne trouveras l'explication nulle part. C'est un savoir qui se véhicule de manière orale. Et ce savoir je l'ai…

A l'entente de ces mots , la figure du jeune homme prit une teinte encore plus blafarde si cela était encore possible. Il ouvrit la bouche, lui prit la tête entre les mains, s'assit dans leur lit, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit :

\- Ne dis rien. Chut jamais je ne te demanderais ça, tu n'es pas obligée, lui dit-il.

\- Si Drago, je n'ai pas la choix, je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, pas si j'ai la solution.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et commença son récit sous les yeux des cinq serpentard ébahis.

\- Il y a plusieurs années, Dumbledore a expliqué à Harry que ce qu'il se passait avec sa baguette : cela provient de l'élément qui la compose : une plume de phénix. L'animal qui a fournit cette plume en a fournit une autre. Une seule autre, la baguette jumelle de Harry est celle de Voldemort. Elles peuvent blesser leurs propriétaires mais jamais elles ne pourront les tuer. Voilà pourquoi des choses étranges se passent lorsque Voldemort veut infliger le sort de la mort à Harry, finit-elle.

\- Le maître devra donc utiliser une autre baguette pour tuer Potter dit Blaise. Ce qui fit redoubler les pleures d Hermione.

\- La ferme Zabini ou tu dégages s'énerva Drago berçant la jeune gryffondor complètement anéantie.

Il la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle se serait effondrée sans son maintien.

\- Nous allons vous laisser, nous seront au salon chéri dit Narcissa.

Les quatre serpentard sortirent de la chambre choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Drago de son côté tenait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Va y Drago ! Va lui apporter l'information qu'il veut tellement dit-elle.

\- Non je ne te laisse pas dans cet état lui répondit-il.

\- Malfoy dit-elle en colère je ne viens pas de trahir mes amis, pour rien. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller donner cette information au fou qui te sert de maître. De toute manière j'ai besoin d'être seule pour pleurer ma traîtrise dit Hermione.

\- D'accord, je vais y aller. Promis, je reviens vite. Mais ne te torture pas mon ange, tu viens de me sauver la vie. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds au salon il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de parler.

\- Je vais au manoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. Vous faites comme vous voulez mais je veux constamment quelqu'un ici avec elle, ordonna t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago nous allons rester dit Théo.

\- Ok merci et Pansy ne soit pas désagréable avec elle s'il te plait.

\- Elle vient de trahir son meilleur ami pour sauver le mien, plus jamais je ne serais désagréable avec elle je te le promets dit Pansy.

\- Bien je fais au plus vite dit le jeune Malfoy en quittant la pièce.

Les autres se regardèrent ne sachant que faire. Blaise finit par prendre la parole :

\- Quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, elle ne doit pas être bien après ces révélations.

-Je pense que vous devriez y aller vous Narcissa, vous êtes celle qu'elle connaît le mieux et en qui elle a le plus confiance après Drago.

\- Bien dit Madame Malfoy tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Elle entra sans frapper et contempla quelques secondes Hermione étendue dans le lit. Elle ne pleurait plus mais semblait éteinte.

\- Ma chérie, comment allez vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Aussi bien qu'une traîtresse murmura la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que rien de ce que je vais dire ne vous remontera le moral mais merci. Vous avez sauvé mon fils mais pas seulement lui. Blaise, Théo et Pansy n'auraient pas laissé le maître s'en prendre à lui, ils auraient eux aussi perdu la vie. Sans parler de moi, je préfère mourir que de vivre dans un monde sans lui.

\- C'est gentil Narcissa d essayer de me réconforter, mais Harry vient de perdre un avantage non négligeable. Et tout ça parce que votre fils à pris un place beaucoup trop importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. J'ai besoin de pleurer les morts que cette information va provoquer s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien nous sommes dans le salon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soi n'hésitez pas, dit elle en sortant laissant Hermione seule.

La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir le jardin. Elle avait été torturée pendant un mois sans laisser filtrer une seule information, mais elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde en apprenant que la vie de Drago était en jeu Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, du moins pas à elle-même. Elle ne ressentait pas qu'un sentiment de sécurité auprès de lui. Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Cette constatation la fit pleurer de plus belle. Comment était-ce possible ? A quel moment ce sentiment était-il né en elle ? Et surtout jusqu'où serait elle prête à aller ? Elle avait déjà la réponse, jusqu'à trahir. Trahir son meilleur ami, trahir l'ordre et toutes les convictions qu'elle défendait depuis des années maintenant. Elle retourna s'effondrer sur le lit, priant pour s'endormir et oublier toute cette journée.

Drago réapparut chez lui quelques heures plus tard.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Se renseigna t-il immédiatement.

\- J'ai été lui parler, elle voulait être seule, elle n'a pas bougé de la chambre . Je pense qu'elle n'acceptera que toi auprès d'elle dit Narcissa.

\- Bien je vais allé la voir.

\- Drago, elle vient de te sauver … commença Narcissa

\- Je sais mère, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m employer dès ce jour à rembourser ma dette dit Drago se dirigeant vers le sanctuaire de la jeune fille.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais ne reçu aucune réponse, il décida alors d'entrer.

\- Hermione ?

\- Tu es de retour ! dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Elle était agenouillée sur le matelas, implorante, le regard éteint. Ce regard tua Drago. Même lorsqu'il l'avait ramené du manoir elle semblait plus vivante qu'à cet instant.

\- Non il ne m'a rien fait. Je te dois la vie mon ange, merci chuchota t-il tout en caressant son visage.

\- Je suis un traîtresse, dit-elle

\- Ne dit pas ça Hermione, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de toi en ces termes !

\- Mais c'est pourtant vrai, j'ai choisis ta vie au détriment de celle d'Harry, je suis horrible.

\- Potter, enfin Harry, n'est pas mort, il a perdu un avantage certes énorme, mais il est toujours vivant. Ça n'aurait pas été mon cas si tu avais gardé le silence. Il l'embrassa doucement, goûtant le sel de ses larmes.

\- Ferais tu quelque chose pour moi Drago ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange tout ce que tu voudras.

A cet instant ils étaient tous les deux face à face : Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux du serpentard, les descendant jusque sa chemise. Elle s humidifia les lèvres et ouvrit le premier bouton de celle-ci. Drago ne respirait plus . Ne comprenant pas la situation, il décida alors de la laisser faire pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

\- Aide moi Dray, aide moi à oublier , je t'en supplie.

* * *

Coucou mes poupées

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tours (l appli pokemon go me monte vraiment à la tête mdr).

Voilà voilà le chapitre 18 est corrigé, bêta chérie est revenue de vacance et comme toujours elle a fait du super boulot.

Pour la première fois( je pense) depuis le début de ma fiction, j'ai fait une petite erreur, je m'en suis rendue plus ou moins compte à la lecture d un commentaire de Hermione Drago, à la base la formule priori incantatem sert à connaître les derniers sorts effectués avec la baguette mais sur le net (j'ai fait des recherches après avoir lu le commentaire ) on parle aussi de l'élément qui compose les deux baguette et tout le tatoui ... J'ai pas vraiment tout compris je vous l avoue, mais étant donné que mon chapitre précédent été posté avec mon "erreur" je suis restée sur ma lancée, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perturbé ou dérangé, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Bon revenons à ce chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ? La relation Hermione/Drago ? L'acte d'Hermione ? Et oui c'est elle qui trahis, je voulais faire différent, en général c'est toujours Drago qui trahis pour elle, ici c'est l'inverse, attention elle ne passe pas du côté obscur de la force (on passe de pokemon à star wars mdr) mais elle trahi quand même son camps d'une certaine manière mais qui sommes nous pour juger ... Je suis contente personne n'avait vraiment supposé cette situation, qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? Des suppositions pour la suite ? La fin de celui-ci annonce quoi à votre avis? Je veux tout savoir de votre ressenti sur ce chapitre. Merci.

RARA:

HeRmione Drago: waouh 2 review pour le même chapitre et de taille en plus, je voulais vraiment marquer l invertion des rôles, je trouve qu'Hermione à pas mal souffert dans les premiers chapitres, elle mérite du répit en quelque sorte mais en m'en prenant à Drago je peux montrer à quel point il compte pour elle et je pense qu après la lecture de celui ci on a tout compris... c'est ton commentaire qui m'a fait remarquer ma boulette avec le priori incantatem, j'étais au lit quand je l'ai lu et ça m'a complètement chamboulée de me rendre compte de mon erreur ( j'en ai réveillé mon chéri tellement je gesticulais lol) bref j espère que cette faute ne t'as pas trop perturbé. ..Si Marcus t'énerve prépare toi à vouloir le tuer parce-que dans quelque chapitre on va encore entendre parler de sa sale tête. (Réponse concernant le premier commentaire). Et oui elle trahis harry, mdr je te jure en lisant ton commentaire je m imagines trop une voix légèrement hystérique et scandaliser mdr. Mais que faire à sa place? Je peux pas m imaginer, certes harry et son meilleur ami/frère et tout mais Drago à vraiment fait énormément pour elle ( et puis c'est drago quoi mdr) Ouais notre blondinet préfèré reçoit beaucoup d amour que se soit Hermione qui est prête à trahir pour lui, sa mère ou sa bande d'amis, qui sont eux aussi en danger à cause de Hermione il ne faut pas l oublier. Voilà en tout cas merci merci merci pour tes commentaires, j espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les autres. Bisous.

Ginny Weasley: je pense que à l'unanimité nous detestons toutes Flint, il essaie de violer Hermione et ici il s'en prend à Drago et malheureusement on va encore entendre parler de lui dans le futur... Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que celui ci te plaît autant. Malgre le côté trahison, je trouve que ce chapitre et un des plus tendres, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre (effet je suis complètement amoureuse de mes personnages, je pense qu'à la fin de ma fiction je vais verser une larme). En parlant de trahison que penses tu de cet élément dans ce chapitre ? Ça t'as surprise ? Bref encore une fois merci de suivre mes écrits et de donner ton avis, j apprécie énormément bisous.

Line.M


	19. Chapter 19

**Pour toutes celles qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, cette fiction vient de passer en rating M suite à ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenue.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Toute première fois

Lorsqu'il comprit l'intention de la jeune femme, Il lui dit

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Hermione, je ne peux pas.

\- C'est la direction qu'aurait fini par prendre cette drôle d histoire. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi pour oublier chuchota t elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi pour ce genre de raison. C'est ta première fois, c'est important et je veux que ce soit magique pour toi comme pour moi, dit le jeune homme.

\- On est en guerre Drago, je suis prisonnière en territoire ennemi. Quelles raisons voudrais tu que je te donne ? Tu veux m entendre dire que j en ai envie ? Alors oui Dray, j 'en ai envie, à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, j'ai envie que tu ailles plus loin. Je me sens mourir quand tu t éloignes. Ma peur devant l'inconnu et le minimum de fierté qu'il me reste m'ont interdit de te supplier. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas juste envie de toi Drago, j'ai besoin de toi, que tu te perdes en moi. S'il te plaît, je sais que je ne dois pas être exactement le genre de fille avec qui tu rêves de coucher mais…

Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avidement.

\- Tu es exactement le genre de fille avec qui je rêve de coucher.

Drago avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, il mourait d envie de la toucher, de la caresser. Il aurait pût s'en empêcher si elle ne l'avait voulu que pour oublier l'acte qu'elle considérait comme traîtrise. Mais là, après ce qu'elle venait de dire, plus rien ne le retenait. Il reprit donc sa bouche, essayant de rester concentré pour ne pas l effrayer face à trop d ardeur.

\- Si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, je veux que tu me le dises mon ange, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, touche moi Dray. Je ne me sens vivante que près de toi, je ne suis heureuse que quand tu me frôles. J'ai besoin de toi dit-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se taise à tout prix, ces simple paroles avaient un effet dévastateur sur son corps. Son érection lui faisait mal, alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'embrasser. Cette femme était le démon réincarné dans le corps d'un ange, son ange. Il recommença à embrasser ses lèvres, mordillant légèrement celle du bas. Lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche, elle émit un râle de protestation vite étouffé lorsqu'il commença à embrasser son cou, suçotant le lobe de son oreille. La respiration d Hermione accéléra légèrement, elle était totalement déconnectée de son environnement, ne pensant qu'aux lèvres du serpentard dans son cou. Celui-ci commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme, laissant apparaître le sage sous vêtement noir , sans fioriture. Comme elle pensa-t-il, si simple mais si désirable.

De son coté Hermione se sentait flotter au dessus du sol, jamais des simples baiser lui avait provoqué autant de sensation. Elle aurait dû être effrayée, elle le savait mais elle ne ressentait que bien-être et fierté , fierté d'être dans les bras du jeune homme et de provoquer son envie. A cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui confiait sa vie, son corps et son cœur. Même si il ne l apprenait jamais, elle le savait désormais elle appartenait tout entière à Drago Malfoy.

Il entreprit d'embrasser son décolleté, sans s'attarder sur ses seins, il voulait la voir dans son entièreté avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son ventre il caressa du bout des doigts sa peau, à la limite de sa jupe droite. Elle gémit légèrement, frissonnante, il la débarrassa de ce vêtement devenu encombrant.

Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement allongée, sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme toujours habillé. Elle rougit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se soustraire au regarde du jeune Malfoy. Il prit délicatement ses poignets et ramena les bras d Hermione le long de son corps.

\- Ne te cache pas de moi, tu as un corps magnifique mon ange dit-il en lui souriant, d'un vrai et beau sourire.

Il recommença à embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau. Lorsqu'il enleva son soutient gorge, il ne pût empêcher un soupir satisfait de sortir de sa bouche face aux seins d Hermione, qu'il trouvait parfaits malgré leurs petites tailles . Il emprisonna un téton entre ses lèvres et pu entendre la jeune fille pousser un léger cri de surprise, vite remplacer par une plainte de désir. Délicatement il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes interminable.

\- Drago …

\- Oui mon ange ? Dit-il. Il quitta sa poitrine pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te voir et te toucher moi aussi dit-elle rougissante.

Il se leva, elle suivi le mouvement et commença à le déshabiller lentement et sans le quitter des yeux. C'était une torture pour Drago, mais il la laissa faire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa chemise au sol. Il était à moitié nu devant elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu as un corps à damner les saints chuchota t elle.

\- Je suis heureux de vous plaire miss Granger et vous êtes tout aussi magnifique dans votre genre Mademoiselle.

-Non laisse moi faire s'il te plaît ! Dit elle quand elle vit qu'il allait commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Il se stoppa et la laissa faire. Il prit un plaisir immense à la voir se lécher les lèvres .Il se recula juste pour dégager ses pieds de son pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer déformé par l'envie qu'il avait pour 'elle.

Elle se plaça devant lui a genoux sur le lit, embrassant son cou, pour descendre le long de son torse, les mains placées sur les hanches du jeune homme. Lorsque sa bouche atteignit la limite du boxer elle releva la tête , le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, ça pourrait suffire à me faire venir.

Il la rallongea sur le lit , se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Il recommença sa douce torture.

\- Détend toi mon ange, tu es superbe.

Les mains du jeune homme s' aventurèrent le long des cuisses d' Hermione, frôlant son intimité. Elle se crispa d'anticipation.

\- Tu es toujours sûre de toi ? Lui demanda-t-il, pas loin de perdre le contrôle.

\- Pitié Drago, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre.

Elle perdait totalement la tête sous ses baisers et la caresse de ses mains. Il enleva brusquement son boxer pour être tout aussi nu qu'elle. Elle fut impressionnée par la taille de son sexe en érections.

\- Hermione, mon ange ? Dit-il la coupant dans sa contemplation.

\- Mmh ? Elle était plongée dans les affres du plaisir d'être sous son corps si parfait. La présence de l érection du jeune homme contre sa cuisse lui faisait perdre toute notion de temps ou de lieu.

\- As-tu un moyen de contraception ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi réfléchi en ce moment, elle était elle-même incapable de penser à quoi que se soit. Et c'est en rougissant légèrement qu'elle lui dit :

\- Oui oui ne t inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, et euh toi ?

Pour toute réponse il attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître un préservatif qu'il enfila prestement sur son érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

\- Voilà maintenant que les considérations d'ordre pratique sont réglées continuons ou nous nous étions arrêté dit Drago d'une voix rendue roque par l'envie.

Il entra délicatement un doigt en elle, jouant avec son clitoris du bout de la langue. Hermione se crispa sous l assaut de toutes ces nouvelles sensations, les mains emmêlées dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qui lui-même n'en mené pas large. Après quelques minutes de torture supplémentaire, Drago revint se placer au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, il descendit plus bas , lui mordilla le cou pour marquer son territoire mais pas trop fort pour ne pas éveiller les soupç commença à bouger sous lui.

\- Arrêtes de bouger sinon ça va mal se terminer

\- Et si c'est ça dont j'avais envie ? Que tu perdes tout contrôle ? »

Il lui remonta les bras au dessus du lit et continua sa douce torture en descendant plus bas et commença à lui mordiller les seins en lui murmurant :

\- Touche moi Hermione. Son ordre ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose.

\- Tu es sûr dit-elle mutine, j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser si je te touche.

Sur ses paroles elle effleura doucement le sexe pressé contre son ventre.

\- Je vais essayer de me contenir dit-il en serrant les dents.

Ils continuèrent à se toucher délicatement durant un temps infini.

\- Je vais te faire mal mon ange, mais je te promets de te faire oublier cette douleur dit-il, se plaçant à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il s'enfonça doucement en elle, s arrêtant lorsqu'il sentit la barrière de sa virginité.

\- Hermione regarde moi dit-il.

Lorsqu'il capta le regard de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine en s'enfonçant d'un coup sec en elle. Il la sentit se crisper de douleur et ne bougea plus la laissant s accoutumer. Lui-même profitant de la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amante.

\- Tu peux y aller dit Hermione d'une petite voix à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune homme s exécuta, commençant de doux mouvements de va et vient , essayant de contenir son envie. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, la combler de bonheur. Elle méritait tellement. Mais toute sa volonté vola en éclat quand il entendit sa belle haleter de plaisir. Elle était tellement réceptive, accordant à merveille ses mouvements au sien. Il accéléra espérant ne pas lui faire mal mais ne pouvant plus se contenir. Elle lui donna le coup de grâce lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter autour de son membre dans un long gémissement . Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans un ultime coup de reins.

Hermione pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité se sentait totalement bien. Elle avait trahi pour lui, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, mais elle avait changé. En bien ou en mal, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais une chose était sûr elle se sentait entière pour la première fois de sa vie. Le poids de Drago sur elle la comblait, toutes les sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir étaient merveilleuses. Elle songea que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. LUI, un serpentard, un mangemort … la moitié d'elle-même, sombre certes mais tellement belle.

Ils leur fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Lorsque Drago se retira doucement, la jeune fille se senti abandonnée, mais bien vite il la ramena contre lui, embrassant le sommet de son front.

\- Merci chuchota Hermione.

\- Ne me remercie pas, pas pour ça , j'en ai autant profité que toi lui répondit-il.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes rompu pour le serpentard.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je propose qu'on range ça dans notre petit monde secret qu'en penses tu ?

Pour tout réponse il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, pensant qu'il commençait dangereusement à aimer ce monde qu'ils avaient inventé.

* * *

Voilà voilà enfin le chapitre 19, je viens tout juste de le recevoir de ma super bêta qui comme toujours à fait un travail superbe. J'ai fait quelque modifications après correction donc si vous trouvez ça et là quelques fautes, je suis là seule coupable.

Alors ce chapitre ? Enfin le lemon, je sais que certaines l attendait comme le messie (non non Daelyaa je ne te vise pas du tout :p ). Bon vu que c'est ma 1ere fiction, il est donc logique que se soit aussi mon 1ere lemon , j'étais assez stressée au moment de l écriture et je le suis tout autant maintenant que vous allez enfin le lire, j attends vos avis/commentaires/critiques avec impatience n'hésitez pas. Vous doutiez vous qu Hermione parlait de ça à la fin du chapitre précédent ? Vous remarquerez que pour une fois j'ai été sympa et la fin du chapitre n'est pas trop abrupte. Je vois immédiatement le suivant à ma beta des qu'il est corrigé je le partage avec vous.

J'attends tout vos avis avis avec impatience.

RARA

Hermione Drago: coucou, merci pour la tartine sur l autre chapitre comme à chaque fois J ADORE ton analyse. Au sujet de ton idée qu'elle aille voir elle même voldychou, le hic c'est que je la vois mal débarquer, bouche en coeur, en disant bonjours vous m'avez torturé à mort pendant un mois j'ai rien lâché et la je viens sans coup ni bleue trahir mon meilleur ami, y avait trop de risque que face de serpent aie des doutes sur la gentillesse du beau blond. Bon c'est sur elle va pas oublier comme ça ce qu'elle a fait mais bon une nuit dans les bras de Drago ça doit calmer quand même. Moi aussi je l'aime bcp ma petite Pansy chérie, je voulais bien montrer que la bande à serpy était soudée et qu'ils ne se trahiront pas. J'ai hâte d avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. J'ai eu assez de mal à l écrire et le prochain encore plus. Parce que après un lemon pas évident de repartir dans l ambiance lol. Un grand merci de me suivre. Bisous.

Ginny Weasley : hello merci pour ton commentaire, toi, Hermione Drago et Daelyaa vous êtes vraiment les 3 que j attends à chaque fois avec impatience, vos analyses sont toujours super intéressantes à découvrir. Clairement moi aussi à sa place je prends mes clic et mes clac et je me barre. Après dans quelques chapitres on va comprendre pourquoi cette option est loin d'être là meilleure. Hermione est loin d'oublier ce qu'elle a fait mais je pense que drago c'est donné du mal pour l'aider. (Moi perso il vient m'aider comme ça quand il veut *_* ) bref merci pour tout. Bisous

guest: je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire et à l'aimer, le mieux si tu postes d'autre commentaires c'est de mettre un petit nom pour que je puisses d'identifier pour la réponse bisous.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience.

Drago émergea doucement du venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Et la magnifique brune allongée nue contre lui n'y était pas pour rien. Elle dormait toujours, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Drago se mit à divaguer en la regardant. Il pensait à tous les changements qui s étaient produit dans son existence depuis son arrivée. Et dire qu'il avait songé à la tuer.

Il devait être honnête, il n imaginait plus sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Cette petite choses l'avait bouleversée . Elle était arrivée et avait foutu un bordel monstre dans sa tête. Le faisant réfléchir à des milliers de choses, remettant en doute des vérités qu'il pensait absolues. Il était dans une merde pas croyable à cause de tout ce qu'elle éveillait en lui, mais il n arrivait pas à regretter. Elle lui avait fait découvrir des sensations indescriptibles.

Il repensa à la question que sa mère lui avait posé quelques mois plus tôt.* penses tu être amoureux d'elle*. A l'époque il avait répondu que non et il le croyait réellement, mais à présent ses certitudes étaient sérieusement remises en cause.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, continuer à nier revenait à faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Lui, le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres,serpentard, sang pur depuis des dizaines de générations était tombé follement et irrémédiablement amoureux de la meilleure amie du survivant, sang de bourbe et gryffondor de surcroît. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit la seule qu'il ne puisse pas avoir pour la vouloir.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus sombre, Drago sursauta violemment quand un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir et que la porte de la chambre d Hermione s'ouvrit en grand sur un Blaise complètement essoufflé.

Alarmée par le bruit Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut. Prise de panique elle s'était réfugiée au seule endroit qu'elle trouvait sûr : les bras de Drago.

\- Sors du lit et habille toi vite, on est attendu dit Blaise en fixant Drago.

\- Zabini tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Qu'est ce qui te prend de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir, sans frapper ? Tu sais qu'elle s inquiète pour un rien et tu viens de lui ficher la peur de sa vie dit-il en caressant doucement les bras nu de la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

\- Si tu avais répondu au message que le maître a envoyer à tous ses mangemorts, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir te chercher en catastrophe 10 minutes avant la réunion du siècle. Tu devrais me remercier à la place de faire de grand air. Si je n'étais pas venu, ils auraient tous débarqués en grande pompe. Et je ne suis pas certain que le maître aurait apprécié ce que je vois. Et toi à mon avis tu aurais encore moins aimé la suite. Parce que connaissant un peu le tempérament du Lord, il l'aurait gracieusement donné à tout les autres sous tes yeux avant de te tuer, dit le métisse en fixant Hermione, qui s était recroquevillée contre Drago.

\- Alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul, tu t habilles et tu transplanes au QG en vitesse. On est attendu dit Blaise en sortant de la pièce bouillonnant de colère.

Drago garda Hermione serrée contre lui encore quelques secondes. Blaise avait raison, si n'importe qui d'autre que lui ou Théo était entrée dans la chambre, leurs vies auraient pris fin à l'instant. Mais elle aurait souffert mille mort avant que le maître ne la tue. Cette pensée lui était intolérable et lui donnait envie de la serrer encore plus fort, voulant la faire disparaître pour que jamais personne ne lui fasse de mal. Mais c était impossible. C'est donc pour ça qu'il obéit à Blaise. Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front de son amante d'une nuit.

\- Je reviens vite mon ange dit-il.

\- Que se passe t-il, tu es toujours au courant quand il y a des réunions, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je t'en supplie Drago soit prudent, dit Hermione inquiète et toujours légèrement secouée de l'entrée en fanfare de Blaise.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, Drago perçut le stress ambiant. Il se passait quelques chose d inhabituel. Il se plaça à la droite du Lord comme le voulait son rang et observa tous les hommes autour de lui. Il posa les yeux sur Blaise et Théo, les interrogeant du regard mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Blaise était toujours en colère. Il avait merdé et il le savait. Il devenait moins vigilant mais il allait se ressaisir, pour son bien mais surtout pour celui de son ange.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres prit la parole le silence se fit dans la salle .

\- Mes fidèles amis commença t-il.

*Non mais sérieusement « amis » à qui voulait il faire croire ça, serviteur à la limite, esclaves surtout mais amis ! Drago en aurait rit.

\- Je vous ai tous conviés aujourd'hui pour vous parler de mon plan, de notre dernier combat avant l avènement d'une nouvelle ère J'ai appris de source sûre, la volonté que Potter veut se rendre à Poudlard et je me ferrais une joie de l exterminer comme l'insecte qu'il est. Dans une semaine mes amis, dans une semaine je régnerais en maître incontesté sur le monde sorcier.

Des acclamations se firent entendre partout autour de lui, Drago essaya de se forger un masque de circonstance mais réussi difficilement. Il pensait à Hermione, qu adviendra t-il d'elle si le Lord gagnait cette dernière bataille ? Elle serait condamné à vivre le reste de sa vie cachée chez lui, craignant à chaque instant d' être découverte . Mais surtout que restera t-il de leur histoire quand elle apprendrait que Potter et Weasmoche étaient mort, de sa main peu être. Il ne pourrait pas nier, le jour de la bataille il allait tuer, il n'aurait pas le choix. Comment pourrait il la regarder dans les yeux après avoir prit la vie d une ou plusieurs personnes qu'elle aimait ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Marcus Flint. Cet homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais après ce qu'il avait osé faire, l'inimitié qu'il ressentait pour l'homme s'était changée en colère puis en rage.

\- Tu dois être heureux Malfoy, tu te trouveras à la droite de notre maître le jour de son avènement. Nous espérons tous qu'il ne t'arrive rien durant la bataille dit il ironiquement .

Drago constata que l antipathie était réciproque.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferrais une joie de m'occuper de la petite sang-de-bourbe si il venait à t arriver quelque chose dit Flint en se détournant du jeune homme qui contrôla difficilement son envie de meurtre.

Cet abruti congénital venait ouvertement de menacer son ange. Mais cette remarque fit prendre à Drago conscience d'un problème urgent. Marcus n avait pas tord, que se passerait il pour elle s'il venait à périr au combat ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette hypothèse, pourtant plausible. Bien sûr Blaise ou Théo essayeraient de la mettre à l abri mais ensuite ? Et si eux aussi périssaient?Tant de questions qui restaient en suspens. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser tomber aux mains d'hommes comme Flint. Il devait trouver une solution et vite.

Voldemort mit fin à la réunion quelques minutes plus tard. En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de réunion, Drago perçut le regard inquiet de sa mère. Elle savait, elle savait toujours tout et il était certain qu à l'instant même elle avait compris les préoccupations qui l habitaient. Il prit le chemin du sanctuaire de sa mère, car il le savait : elle viendrait : jamais elle ne l abandonnerait.

Effectivement à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée dans la roseraie, Narcissa Malfoy fit son entrée. : Droite comme la justice et toujours aussi digne. Elle se dirigea droit vers lui et l enlaça.

\- Je suis inquiète Drago, j'ai peur pour toi. Tu devras être à 100% dans le combat pour avoir une chance de survivre. Et toi comme moi savons que même si ton corps se trouve sur le champ de bataille, ta tête sera ailleurs.

\- Ma tête et mon cœur mère.

Narcissa ne pu s empêcher de laisser couler une seule et unique larme en regardant son fils, pour la première fois de sa vie elle pouvait lire une véritable angoisse sur son visage, qu'il gardait de glace habituellement.

\- Je suis amoureux d'elle mère, mais vous le savez déjà n'est- ce pas ? Vous le saviez déjà il y a plusieurs mois. Vous l'avez compris bien avant moi dit Drago la voix rendue roque par la peur sournoise qui l'habitait.

\- Oui je savais mon cœur lui répondit simplement sa mère.

\- Que vais-je faire ? Maman j'ai besoin de toi, aide moi je t'en supplie.

Le ton et les mots employés brisèrent le cœur de Narcissa bien plus efficacement qu'un avada. Son fils avait besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te protéger.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser au domaine, si je venais à mourir, elle n'y serait plus en sécurité et je me refuse de la savoir aux mains de ses hommes, la voix de Drago suintait de dégoût.

\- Demande toi à quel endroit serait-elle le plus en sécurité répondit Narcissa refusant d'imaginer qu'il puisse ne pas revenir du combat.

Une prise de conscience se fit alors chez le jeune homme lorsqu'il analysa la dernière phrase de sa mère. Il la remercia, et quitta la roseraie et le manoir pour rentrer chez lui, retrouver son ange. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, le plus dur restait d'y parvenir.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 20, que se passe t-il après une nuit d'amour. Il fallait bien que je viennes de nouveau les secouer un petit peu, ils allaient finir par croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Que pensez vous de l avancée de la Situation? Encore un petit peu de Flint je sais que vous aimez mouhaha. Que va t il se passer par la suite à votre avis ? Pas beaucoup de drago/Hermione dans ce chapitre mais le prochain est consacré exclusivement à eux. Ensuite parlant du prochain chapitre il vient juste de partir à la correction, comme d habitude je vous le publié des que ma superbe bêta me le rend sublimé comme toujours.

Merci de laisser vos avis et merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et m encourage à chaque chapitre.

RARA

Guest: welcome, bienvenu, je suis contente que les 19 premiers chapitre t ait plu. Si tu postes d'autre commentaires, je t invite à laisser un nom ou un surnom pour que puisses t identifier pour répondre.

Imissyoucowboy: merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j espère que la suite aura le même succès.

Hermione Drago : pour une fois je suis gentille, je fais une belle fin de chapitre sans embrouille ni rien et toi tu specules et angoisse mdr. Pas vraiment de réponse à tes milliers de suppositions dans ce chapitre appart que les ennuis approche à grand pas. Petite révélation on va bientôt recommencer à entendre parler de l ordre du phoenix et de notre survivant national, en bien en mal ? Je n en dit pas plus. Merci de être toujours aussi enthousiaste à mes publications. Comme toujours j adore ton analyse qui part parfois dans tout les sens mais qui parfois reste très très près de la réalité. Merci à toi Bisous


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 « Parle moi »

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall de sa demeure Drago fut surpris de spectacle s'offrant à lui. Hermione vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une culotte noir et d'une chemise lui appartenant, assise sur les marches de l escalier. Elle avait la tête posée contre le mur et les yeux clos. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle faisait là, dans le froid et le courant d'air, à la place d'être au chaud devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque. La réunion et la conversation avec sa mère avait pris la totalité de la matinée . Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Hermione, mon ange … dit-il doucement pour la réveiller.

La gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et dans la seconde se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il eu un mouvement de recule sous le choc mais ne tomba pas. Il se remit debout la tenant toujours dans les bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le hall, à moitié nue ? Tu vas attraper la mort par ce temps.

\- Je t attendais, j étais inquiète dit elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier une seconde pour répondre au baiser de sa belle.

\- Que s'est il passé Drago ? Cette réunion était différente des autres n'est ce pas ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment mon ange dit le jeune Malfoy, se rappelant douloureusement du choix qu'il avait prit.

Il allait la mettre à l abri mais pas tout de suite. Il voulait encore passer cette journée avec elle. S'enivrer de l'odeur et du goût de sa peau, graver à jamais les traits de son visage.

\- Nous allons passer l après midi tout les deux. Qu'en penses tu mon ange ? Tous les deux au lit, avec un plateau repas dit il avec un clin d'œil. Comme après notre premier baiser.

\- Il nous faudra de ma bière alors lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

\- Un plateau repas, de la bière et la plus belle des femmes . Je devrais demander à Blaise de venir me chercher en catastrophe plus souvent dit-il en riant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait entendre son rire. Elle pourrait l'écouter à longueur de journée.

Ils gagnèrent tous les deux la chambre d Hermione où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre après avoir dégusté le repas préparé par Mysti.

\- Que veux tu faire maintenant Drago ?lui demanda Hermione.

\- Parle moi, parle moi de toi. Je voudrais tellement te connaître, tout savoir de toi. Ton enfance, tes parents, la découverte de notre monde. Je veux juste entendre ta voix. Parle Hermione s'il te plaît.

Elle entendit quelque chose dans sa voix comme si cela allait être l'une de leur dernière conversation. Elle y perçut de l'imploration.

Alors, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle lui parla de sa vie moldue, de l école primaire, du fait qu'elle s'était toujours sentie différente. Elle lui parla de ses parents, de l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient tout les trois. Elle parla encore et encore, racontant des dizaines d anecdotes : Noël, la rencontre avec les garçons et sa première rentrée à Poudlard, le terrier. Elle parlait des choses effrayantes qu'elle avait vécues : le troll en 1ère année, le basilic, Sirius, le ministère en 5ème année. Lorsqu'elle en vint à parler de Lucius et de ce sombre jour, Drago la serra plus fort contre lui.

Mais elle continua en enchaînant sur Harry et son incapacité avec les filles, Ron et son manque de tact, Luna et ses étourderies. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter, se rendant compte que tout ça était sans queue ni tête et aussi sans intérêt mais il lui avait demandé de parler, or elle s'exécutait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle serait patiente.

Drago écoutait religieusement chaque parole, chaque mots sortant de la bouche de son ange. C'est comme s'il buvait ses paroles, s'imprégnant du timbre de sa voix, des inflexions et modulation de ton pour parler de telle ou telle chose, de telle ou telle personne. Elle lui raconta sa capture, passa sous silence le mois passé au manoir. Elle lui parla de son arrivée chez lui, lui fit découvrir des événements qu'il avait lui-même vécu mais d'un autre point de vue. Elle lui parla de sa peur qu'il ne la renvoie des discutions qu'elle appréciait avoir avec Narcissa, de Blaise qui la faisait rire, de théo qu'elle trouvait trop gentil et intelligent pour être un serpentard.

Il la sentit gesticuler pour lui faire face et la elle lui parla de lui. De la fascination qu'elle avait éprouvé pour ce garçon si droit et fier en première année , du mal qu'il lui avait fait en deuxième en la traitant de sang de bourbe devant leur équipes respective. De toute les autres fois où elle avait pleuré seule dans son lit à cause de lui. Ses yeux qui renvoyaient de la tristesse à ce moment là s'adoucirent et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand elle parla du coup de poing en troisième, du plaisir sournois qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Harry le battait au quiddich. Elle parla de leur 6ème année, de la peine, qu'elle avait ressenti malgré elle, de voir l'état du blond se détériorer. De la colère qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu' Harry avait lancé un sortilège de magie noir à un élève, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui a ce moment.

Drago était hypnotisé par ses yeux, par sa voix. Elle lui faisait revivre ses pires souvenirs, mais il n'avait pas la force de la faire taire. Il voulait s enivrer de ses mots, connaître son histoire.

Hermione frôla sa joue du bout des doigts et lui parla de son arrivée, de son premier bain, des crises, des angoisses qu'elle avait eu. De ses mots rassurants, de ses gestes consolateurs. Elle lui fit comprendre par les mots son besoin de lui, elle avait un besoin constant d' être rassurée, apaisée et elle se sentait entière et heureuse lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle.

Ses paroles touchèrent le jeune homme en plein cœur. Il avait entendu Pansy, ou Daphné parler de l'amour, comme d'un grand feu dévastant tout sur son passage. Mais elles se trompaient, il ne ressentait pas d incendie, non, il ressentait une coulée de lave , bien plus chaude que de simples flammes, bien plus dévastatrice qu'un feu de forêt. La lave coulant dans son corps, modifiant chaque fondement de son âme.

\- Hermione dit-il

\- Oui ?

\- Fait moi l'amour, je t'en prie.

Cette supplique raisonna dans la tête de la jeune fille avec une impression de déjà vu. Il la suppliait, comme elle l avait fait la veille. Pour une raison inconnue il avait besoin d'elle et elle serait là.

Elle se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, commençant à l embrasser. Elle commença par embrasser ses joues, ses tempes, son nez, ses lèvres encore et encore. Elle descendit le long de son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille au passage. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, l effleurant du bout des doigts, laissant ses lèvres suivre le même chemin.

Drago était hypnotisé par la jeune fille, complètement à sa merci, il la laissa faire, découvrant son corps de ses petites mains. Il ne voulait pas la posséder , il voulait qu'elle le possède . Pour cette fois, cette dernière fois.

Il la sentit déboutonner son pantalon, il souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle lui retira, en profita pour emmener le boxer avec lui. Elle recommença à l embrasser sur le bas de son ventre, ses cuisses. Elle était maintenant à genoux devant lui, il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux. Elle posa ses lèvres douce sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Il ne pût retenir un gémissement en sentant son souffle, sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, rougissant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre dit-elle d'une toute petite voix timide.

\- Laisse toi aller mon ange, il lui caressa la joue, tu es bien plus douée que tout ces filles insipides que j'ai pu rencontrer avant toi.

Ragaillardie par les paroles de Drago, Hermione détourna les yeux vers le sexe de son compagnon. Elle y reposa une deuxième fois les lèvres, ouvrant la bouche et voulu lu procurer le même plaisir qu'il lui avait donner la veille.

Drago savourait chaque coup de langue, chaque légère morsure. Elle n'était pas une experte de ce genre de pratique, et ça ne rendait la chose que plus agréable encore. Elle accéléra le mouvement ne se doutant certainement pas de l effet qu'elle produisait sur son corps.

\- Arrête Hermione dit-il relevant sa tête.

Elle semblait déboussolée.

\- Pardon, c'est la première fois, je ne sais pas vraiment. ..

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter parce que je n appréciais pas ce que tu faisais mais parce que je veux profiter de ton corps et ne pas jouir dans ta si belle bouche.

Hermione sourit de cette déclaration et se leva en déboutonnant doucement la chemise qu'elle portait, elle ne l enleva pas mais la laissa largement ouverte. Elle fit descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes et repris place sur son amant.

L'embrassant à pleine bouche, se frottant contre lui de manière outrageuse mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait le sentir, elle devait le sentir, contre elle, en elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Elle prit son sexe en main et le guidant jusque l'entrée de son intimité. Drago la saisit par les hanches et l'empêcha de s'empaler sur lui.

\- Ce n'est que le deuxième fois, il faut te préparer un minimum ma Princesse, tu risques d avoir mal sinon.

\- Fait moi confiance après ce que je viens de faire je ne serais jamais aussi prête que maintenant.

Et sans lui laisser l occasion de négocier, elle se laissa glisser le long de son corps.

Elle n'avait pas menti, elle était prête, chaude et humide, pour lui. Il la sentit onduler, et l entendit haleter. Elle bougeait de plus en plus vite , il aligna son rythme à celui de la jeune femme , se sentant se tendre à l extrême en elle. Il ne pût retenir un cri de jouissance lorsqu'il se rependit en elle. Il la serra contre lui, la tête enfoui dans sa poitrine, savourant les brumes dans lesquelles son orgasme l'avait plongé.

\- Drago dit elle doucement.

Il releva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux, ils n'avaient pas bouger, nu, l'un dans l'autre, enlacer au possible. Elle caressa son visage , il avait paru tellement comblé il y a juste quelques secondes mais maintenant il semblait envahi de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si mal, lui qui était si impassible en général.

\- Drago répéta t elle, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu dois partir …

* * *

Voilà la suite mes poupées, ma beta travail vite et bien :) malheureusement maintenant c est moi qui ai du retard, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide, mais comme je l'ai promis cette histoire aura une fin. Il me reste une semaine de congé avant la reprise du boulot, je vais essayer de m'y remettre et de reprendre une petite avance.

Alors concernant ce chapitre, j'avais promis du dramione donc en voilà je pense que vous êtes servi. J espère que vous aimez. Encore un petit lemon, ça vous plu ? Bon notre petit Drago n'a pas énormément de tact avec la dernière phrase juste après l amour ... avec tout ça on ne sait pas encore où part notre chérie. Mais ils avaient besoin de se retrouver avant de discuter donc voilà c'est leur fautes lol.

Merci pour vos avis, analyse et tout et tout ...

RARA

Imissyoucowboy : hello, merci pour ta review. Désolé mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que va faire en notre Drago national. Fait nous donc partager ton avis sur la question. Bisous et merci.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 « Le départ »

« Tu dois partir »

Hermione fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle senti son cœur se briser et son estomac se tordre sous l'appréhension. Elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche, voulant connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?chuchota d'elle, se maudissant de cette faiblesse.

\- Mon ange,.. Commença Drago incapable de poursuivre en voyant le regard de détresse qu'Hermione lui lançait.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Il faut que tu m'expliques Dray.

Le jeune homme la regarda une fraction de seconde. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait penser qu'elle avait fait quoi que ce soit. Elle si douce, si juste, si parfaite. Voulant la rassurer il trouva le courage de lui dire.

\- La réunion d'aujourd'hui, n'avait rien avoir avec les autres. Le Lord a des informations, Potter compte se rendre à Poudlard dans 7 jours. Il veut l attaquer là-bas, dit-il.

Hermione le regardait sans rien dire. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de chose , jamais il ne lui avait révélé le moindre mot de ce qui se passait en réunion.

\- Je vais devoir me battre. De toute manière, il va tous nous envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Tu ne peux pas rester ici , lui dit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je sais qu'on n'en parle jamais, mais j'ai bien conscience que tu pars régulièrement en mission et pourtant tu me laisses toujours à la maison. Pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, dans 7 jours aura lieu la dernière bataille, dans 7 jours le sort du monde sorcier sera scellé.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi veux tu que je parte.

Elle se voilait la face. Drago ne voyait que cette explication , il allait devoir lui fournir toute les explications. Il aurait tellement aimé que pour une fois elle soit capable de le comprendre à demi mot, qu'il ne soit pas obligé de dire des choses qui lui brisaient le cœur.

\- Mon ange, cette bataille ne peut avoir que deux issues. Soit le Lord gagne, soit Potter gagne. Si les ténèbres l'emportent et que je survis tu seras condamnée à vivre enfermée et cachée ici pour le restant de tes jours. Mais si je venais à périr pendant le combat, les barrières autour du domaine tomberont une à une, te laissant en territoire ennemi seule et sans protection et je m y refuse.

\- Ne dit pas ça Drago, tu ne mourra pas, je te l'interdit dit-elle en pleurant.

\- C'est une possibilité à envisager mon ange.

Hermione essayait d'analyser chaque issue, cherchant une solution mais la panique et les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler ne l aidaient pas à se concentrer. Une question tournait en boucle dans son crâne et elle ne pu s'empêcher de la poser.

\- Qu'elle serait la meilleure issue pour toi Drago ?

\- Que merlin me pardonne, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que toutes les chose stupides que l'on raconte sur Saint-Potter-Sauveur-De-l-humanité soient vrai. Le monde sorcier est condamné à sombrer dans le chaos si le Lord l'emporte.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites viens avec moi Dray ! Bas toi à nos côtés.

Le jeune Malfoy regardait Hermione comme ci elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

\- Tu n'envisages pas réellement que je me joigne à l'ordre questionna t-il.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas la victoire des ténèbres, au final tu veux la même chose que nous, la paix, bas toi avec nous.

Elle semblait croire dur comme fer en ses paroles, et ne remarqua pas la légère colère qui s'emparait du blond.

\- Premièrement, je suis un mangemort Hermione, que ça te plaise ou non ce fait est gravé à tout jamais dans ma chair dit-il en relevant sa manche exhibant l'affreuse marque. Je suis un mangemort, je suis le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai tué et torturé, des moldus, des sorciers, des membres de l'ordre, j'ai exécuté chacun des ordres qu'IL m'a donné. Tu sembles l'oublier.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas Drago mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait chouina t-elle.

\- Ça ne change rien , la colère était maintenant perceptible. Toi et ton cerveau pas tout à fait dans la norme êtes peut-être capable de passer au dessus, même si je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais le reste de la population ne le pardonnera JAMAIS. De toute manière je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère , Théo, Blaise, Pansy. Ils se sont embarqués la dedans pour moi, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit clairement mais je le sais. Ils ne viennent pas d'une famille comme la mienne : leurs parents sont des fidèles mais pas des partisans. S'ils ont reçu la marque c'est pour ne pas me laisser seul dans cette merde ambiante. Je ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant.

Avoir déballé tout ça semblait avoir calmer la colère du jeune homme. Il était résolu, on pouvait le voir sur son visage.

\- Que va-t-il se passer si Harry gagne ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si Potter l'emporte, ça signera mon arrêt de mort, dit-il froidement.

\- Non c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas pleurnicha Hermione enfouissent la tête dans l épaule du serpentard. Tu ne peux pas mourir Dray, je ne peux pas partir et te laisser mourir.

La détresse de la jeune femme touchait Drago en plein cœur, il fit donc ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il lui mentit.

-Je ne compte pas me laisser mourir aussi facilement mon ange, je fuirais avec ma mère et les autres. Nous fuirons tous ensemble.

Il savait qu'il proférait un mensonge. Les aurors allaient prendre des précautions : les frontières de toute l'Angleterre seraient fermées. Il le savait parfaitement mais il devait la convaincre de se mettre à l'abri. Sa supercherie sembla marcher.

\- Tu te cacheras ? Vous vous mettrez à l'abri tous ensemble ? Je pourrais vous rejoindre, je trouverais une solution dit-elle se calmant légèrement.

Drago la regardait douloureusement. La pression devait lui avoir fait perdre la tête pour qu'elle envisage vraiment cette solution mais le plus important c'est qu'elle semblait accepter d'être mise à l'abri. Rien n'avait plus d importance pour lui que le fait de la savoir hors de danger-ou presque.

\- Oui mon ange on se cachera dit-il s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son mensonge.

\- Bien, tu as un plan ? Ou veux tu que j'aille ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais où se trouve le QG de l'ordre n'est ce pas ? Elle le regardait sans répondre. Hermione ?

\- O...Oui je le sais.

\- D'accord, quand la nuit sera tombée , je vais te faire sortir d'ici. je te fournirai une baguette et t'emmènerai à un endroit où le transplannage est sûr et de là tu rejoindras l'ordre.

Rejoindre l'ordre, rejoindre Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Cette perspective lui plaisait énormément mais le fait d'être séparé de son serpendard lui brisait le cœur. Il pouvait se passer tellement de chose durant cette bataille. Elle ne put envisager ne plus jamais le revoir, l'embrasser …

\- Qu'ai-je le droit de leur dire ? Questionna t-elle.

Cette fille était étonnante, elle lui demandait la permission là où une autre personne se serait empressée de raconter chaque détail de chaque journée.

\- Dit leur ce que tu veux Hermione, dit leur tout ce que tu juges utile pour que tu sois en sécurité.

S'il devait quitter ce monde,ce qui était son dernier souhait, il voulait qu'elle soit libre et en sécurité.

Il ne demandait rien de plus, leurs destins étaient scellés et ni sa mère, ni ses amis ne pourraient le nier, ils savaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant qu'aucune vie heureuse ne les attendaient. Quelque soit l'issue de la bataille.

Ils passèrent les dernières heures de la journée enlacés étroitement sur le lit de la jeune femme, sans parler, ni presque bouger . Hermione fixait résolument la fenêtre suivant la course du soleil, souhaitant qu'il ne se couche jamais. Mais les mauvaises choses arrivèrent trop vite, elle sentit Drago remuer.

-Il est l'heure mon ange lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se leva sans oser parler de peur de fondre en larme complètement hystérique. Drago se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une cape noire entre les mains.

\- Je sais que tu ne dois pas rêver de porter cette chose mais au moins si on croise qui que se soit tu seras cachée expliqua t-il sous le regard perplexe de la brune.

\- C'est la tienne ?

\- Oui mon ange.

Elle prit la cape l'enfila en remontant la capuche humant a passage l'odeur se son homme. Drago n'aimait pas l'image qu'elle renvoyait à l'instant. Elle était bien trop pure et innocente pour porter cette horreur.

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers la porte qu'il lui fit franchir avant de transplanner dans une petite clairière.

\- Nous sommes sorti du domaine et surtout nous sommes dans une zone neutre : ni le Lord, ni l'ordre ne surveille cet endroit. Tu vas pouvoir transplanner en toute sécurité mon ange. Sa voix était faible et ne tarderait pas à se briser.

Hermione se plaça juste devant lui posant les mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Je veux que tu me promettes d'être prudent Drago, tu vas aller à cette bataille en étant extrêmement prudent. Harry va l'emporter et tu vas faire ce que tu m'as dit : tu vas fuir avec les autres, avec ta mère. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais je vais trouver une solution.

Drago ne répondit pas, trop concentré à mémoriser chaque trait de son visage.

-Promets le moi Drago, promets moi que tu seras prudent et que tu les mettras tous en sécurité , toi compris. J'ai besoin de cette promesse.

\- Je te le promets murmura-t-il, voulant croire au plus profond de lui-même que c'était possible.

Elle posa les lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, doucement, comme une caresse. Lorsqu'elle se recula le fixant dans les yeux, elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime » juste avant de transplaner, ne laissant aucune chance de réponse au jeune homme.

Il resta planté là, de longues minutes, ce qui lui paru être des heures, les bras ballants, enregistrant difficilement l'information. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait et il venait de la perdre.

Malgré le manque de pratique le transplanage d'Hermione fut parfait et elle atterrit les deux pieds bien encré juste devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle ouvrit la porte sans difficulté mais fut assourdie par une forte alarme. Tout les membres de l'ordre affluèrent baguette au poing dans le hall. Devant elle se trouvait Harry et Ron, en chair et en os, comme dans ses rêves. Ils la menaçaient de leur arme. Alors doucement sans gestes brusques, elle leva les mains se saisissant de la capuche qui cachait toujours son visage. Lorsque celle-ci glissa dans son dos, elle retint son souffle.

\- HERMIONE ! la voix du survivant résonna dans tout le hall.

* * *

Hello mes poupées, et oui voilà déjà le chapitre suivant, je tiens à préciser que ma correctrice la reçu hier, elle est exceptionnelle 3.

Voilà, la réponse à vos questions, oui Hermione part, et non Drago ne suit pas. Dans le contexte de ma fiction je trouvais que s'était impossible de le faire rejoindre l'ordre, Drago explique très bien lui même les raisons qui rendent ca impossible, en plus le retournement de veste est déjà abordé dans pas mal de fiction , je voulais essayer de faire différent (un peu au moins).

Donc voilà vous en pensez quoi ? Les séparer, bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Le retour d Hermione ? La réaction de l ordre ? Que va dire Hermione ? Tout, rien, une vérité partielle? ... bref dites moi tout ce que ce chapitre vous inspire.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà parti chez ma petite bêta chérie, des qu'il est corrigé, je le partage avec vous. Bisous mes poupées.

RARA

Hermione Drago: bonjour bonjour, tu n'as pas à t excuser, tu n'es pas obligée de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre (même si ton analyse me manque), en plus tu avais d autre préoccupations. Alors cette rentrée ? Bien passée ? Dans quelle branche ? Lol curieuse. Et oui elle va retourner chez Harry mais va devoir y aller seule, comme une grande, même si il l à quand même emmené en zone neutre pour sa sécurité. J espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Qui marque un tournant, de nouveaux personnages débarquent des le chapitre suivant. Merci et bisous.

Imissyoucowboy: hello merci pour le commentaire, tu vises bien, Drago la laisse repartir, il ne lui donne pas à proprement parler des renseignements mais lui explique la situation et l encourage à parler. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous et merci.

Emmy:bonjour et bienvenue à toi, je suis heureuse que la fiction t'ai plu. J espère que la suite continura sur la même voix. Merci pour ton avis, c'est très important pour moi. Bisous.

Yumi: merci et bienvenu à toi, je suis contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout qui apprécient l'histoire et qui donnent leur avis. Moi aussi j adore les fictions ou l'un des personnages est "detruit" ( j apprécie énormément quand c'est drago qui est dans le cas mais il en existe très peu malheureusement lol). Juste un renseignement par rapport à la fin à la Roméo et Juliette, ma fiction n'est pas classée en Drama, pas de bad end (incapable d en écrire et même d en lire -auteur très fleur bleue et sensible). Voilà j espère que la suite de plaît. Bisous.

Dramione forever: hello, merci pour ton commentaire, vu qu'il a était posté au chapitre 13, je suppose que tu as répondu toi même à ta question. Non Harry et Ron ne sont pas mort. Ils pointent le bout de leur nez des le chapitre suivant. Merci pour ton commentaire Bisous.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : « vérité et faux semblant »

« Hermione »

Ce hurlement sortit de la bouche de Harry qui voulu se jeter sur la jeune femme. Il fut cependant retenu par la poigne de Remus.

\- Non Harry souffla l'ancien professeur de défense.

\- Mais enfin c'est Hermione ! Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du Survivant qui semblait ressentir un extrême soulagement.

\- Harry tu connais la procédure ! répondit Lupin.

\- Personne ne peut trouver le QG sans connaître le fidélitas. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore je suis le gardien du secret, je ne vois donc pas à quoi servent toutes ces précautions cracha le brun pressé de serrer sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

Hermione qui était restée immobile depuis qu'elle avait ôté la capuche de la cape de mangemort prit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Il a raison Harry, pose moi une question qui te prouvera mon identité.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- En deuxième année, qui soupçonnions nous d'être l'héritier de serpentard et qu'avons-nous fait pour nous en assurer.

De toutes les anecdotes qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait prit celle la. Celle qui l'obligait a penser à lui seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir quitté.

-J'ai préparé du polynectar pour que nous puissions prendre l'apparence d'élèves de serpentard. Nos soupçons se portaient sur … Drago Malfoy.

La simple évocation de son prénom lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule. Mais elle fut vite ensevelie sous l'étreinte de Harry. Harry son meilleur ami , son frère. Les larmes la submergèrent pour la énième fois depuis l'annonce de son départ.

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Harry qui tentait désespérément de calmer son amie.

*Si il savait la raison de mes larmes jamais il ne me pardonnerait, pensa la jeune femme.*

Quand elle réussi enfin à se contenir Harry la relâcha. Il fut bien vite remplacé par Ron, Ginny, Luna, Molly … Chacun voulant saluer le retour de leur amie.

Après les embrassades Ron rompit ce moment de plénitude en disant :

-Que s'est-il passé Hermione ?

\- Voyons Ron,! Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle vient à peine de revenir et je suis sûre qu'elle est pressée de retirer cette chose hideuse dit Molly.

Les mains de la jeune femme se contractèrent compulsivement sur les manches de la robe de mangemort. De son mangemort, de son homme. À ces pensées de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Ce mouvement involontaire passa inaperçu pour tout le monde, sauf Harry qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde son amie des yeux.

\- Merci Molly. J'aimerais effectivement me rafraîchir avant de tout vous dire, répondit Hermione en tentant de faire cesser ses larmes.

Elle monta donc seule dans les étages, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'observa plusieurs secondes dans le miroir fixé au mur. Elle avait bien meilleure allure que le jour ou Drago l'avait sorti du manoir, mais les derniers événements avaient laissé leurs traces : de profondes cernes assombrissaient ses yeux et l'étincelle qui les faisaient briller s'était altérée. Son teint était terne et maladif. Son allure générale n'était pas géniale mais elle correspondait à la version des faits qu'elle comptait donner à ses amis.

Elle avait pris la décision de donner un maximum de renseignement à Harry, pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux, mais elle ne comptait pas mettre en danger ni Drago, ni les autres serpentard qui l'avaient protégé au mieux. Elle devrait donc mentir. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la désapprobation de ses amis s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était amoureuse d'un mangemort. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Le bras droit de leur ennemi juré. Non jamais ils ne pourraient la comprendre, elle-même n'était pas sûr de se comprendre.

Elle ôta la robe noire qu'elle portait, avant de plonger son visage dans l'étoffe qui portait toujours l'odeur du serpentard. Elle ne put se résoudre à la jeter. Elle se servit donc de la baguette que Drago lui avait donné pour la réduire à la taille d'un mouchoir de poche.

Elle se lava rapidement avant de rejoindre la chambre qui avait été la sienne et où toutes ses affaires l'attendaient sagement comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'habilla et enfouit le tissu rétréci dans son jeans avant de descendre.

Le silence se fit à son entrée dans la cuisine où tous les membres de l'ordre présent au square étaient rassemblés. Harry se leva pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras avant de la guider à la table.

\- Veux tu manger quelque chose Hermione ? demanda Molly.

-Non , merci. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous parle de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis … depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Huit mois répondit Ron sans pourvoir cacher son impatience.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

\- Huit mois répéta doucement Hermione.

Le temps lui semblait avoir passé différemment au côté de Drago , elle avait l'impression d'avoir appris à le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas suffisamment profité de lui à son goût. Elle se décida de se lancer dans son histoire, mélangeant vérité absolue et mensonge dissolu, espérant que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir.

\- Ma capture fut un mauvais coup du sort. J'étais en mission de repérage lorsqu'une escouade de mangemort m'est tombée dessus. Seule contre eux tous je n'avais aucune chance. Ils m'ont immédiatement emmené au QG de Voldemort, dit elle.

\- Sais tu où se trouve leur quartier général ? demanda Arthur.

-Oui et non. Je sais que le manoir Malfoy sert de repère à Voldemort mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, dit-elle.

-C''est déjà très bien. Je t'en prie, continue, dit gentiment, le patriarche Weasley.

-Pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, ils m'ont torturé pour avoir divers renseignements.

La panique se fit sentir dans les rangs de l'ordre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ils s'attendaient. Elle n'avait pas été capturée pour prendre le thé.

Repenser à ce mois de captivité fut moins pénible qu'elle ne l'avait cru. A force de baisers, et des caresses que Drago lui avait prodigué, beaucoup de ses plaies s'étaient refermées. A cette pensée, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'étoffe dans sa poche.

\- Hermione, personne ne te le reprochera mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce que tu leur a dis, demanda Remus.

Cette question était légitime bien sûr mais elle fit mal à la jeune femme. Rien, elle n'avait rien dit, sous la torture du moins.

\- La seule information que j'ai laissé filtrer concerne le lien qui unit la baguette de Harry avec celle de Voldemort dit piteusement Hermione.

\- Mais enfin ! s'enflamma Ron, cette information était confidentielle, elle faisait partie de nos avantages ! comment as-tu pu ?

Les larmes débordèrent de nouveau des yeux de la jeune femme, elle connaissait la gravité de son acte mais aurait aimé recevoir un peu de compassion. La réaction du rouquin conforta Hermione de cacher la vérité concernant Drago, jamais cette situation ne serait tolérée.

\- Ron, s'énerva Harry, elle a été captive pendant huit mois, et c'est la seule information qu'elle a donné. C'est prodigieux !

Le survivant était en colère contre son ami. Le brun supportait difficilement les larmes d'Hermione.

\- De plus reprit il, nous pouvons nous servir de cette information, et la tourner à notre avantage. En ayant cette connaissance Voldemort va utiliser une autre baguette pour tenter de me tuer. Je pourrais donc me servir de la mienne. Et tout le monde sait qu'un sorcier est bien plus puissant avec sa propre baguette. Je pense donc que nous pouvons remercier Hermione.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le remercier, Harry était décidément la personne la plus altruiste qu'elle connaissait.

\- Continue s'il te plaît dit doucement le brun, sous le regard courroucé de Ron qui appréciait moyennement d'avoir été remit à sa place.

Elle arrivait maintenant à la partie du mensonge, elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi, la vielle, blottie dans les bras de Drago. Elle leur dit qu'après un mois de torture, ils avaient comprit qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Elle avait alors servi d'esclave À la question pourquoi Voldemort ne s'était pas débarrassé d'elle une fois qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'utilité, elle répondit, que le Lord espérait se servir d'elle comme appât.

Elle expliqua que plus le temps passait et moins les mangemort ne prêtaient attention à elle.C'est de cette manière qu'elle emmagasina certaines informations et surtout qu'elle put s'enfuir, en assommant un garde particulièrement stupide. Elle leur dit avoir volé cape et baguette, justifiant de ce fait son arrivée vêtue de la sorte. Son histoire sembla convenir à tout le monde, même si Harry continuait de la fixer, analysant ses faits et gestes.

Ron prit à son tour la parole, comblant huit mois d'absence, ils avaient bien avancés, trouvant et détruisant les derniers horcruxes, laissant de ce fait la voie libre à Harry pour exterminer Voldemort.

Ron mit de nombreuse fois en avant ses actes « héroïques » et sa participation au bon déroulement de la fin de la guerre. Il voulait de ce fait impressionner Hermione, qui n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : ils avaient fait une avancée énorme, la fin était proche.

Elle leur expliqua donc avoir intercepté une conversation, confirmant le fait que le mage noir était au courant du prochain déplacement de Harry à Poudard.

-Et bien dit le survivant, il semblerait cette foutue guerre prendra fin dans 6 jours. Et quel endroit de plus symbolique que Poudlard pour cela ?

Ces paroles marquèrent la fin de la réunion, Hermione se retira le plus vite possible, pressée d'être seule pour pouvoir laisser retomber la pression de ces deux derniers jours éprouvant. Avant de pouvoir passer la porte de sa chambre Harry la prit par le bras et l'attira dans la première pièce qui était une salle de bain et lui dit :

\- Hermione, tu sais que tu es comme une sœur pour moi .

\- Oui Harry, je te considère de la même manière, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, sans que jamais je ne te juge ou remette mon amour pour toi en doute n'est ce pas ?

-Oui répondit piteusement Hermione, pensant que ces paroles seraient bien vaines s'il savait ce qu'elle avait effectivement fait.

\- Bien je voulais m'en assurer, je t'aime Hermione dit le survivant en partant après l'avoir enlacé.

-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime dit elle mais je l'aime aussi.

Personne n'entendit les paroles murmurées par une Hermione plus que déprimée

* * *

Hello mes poupées, tout beau, tout chaud le chapitre 23, tout juste posté le jour de ma reprise de boulot après 3 semaines de congé, la déprime complète lol.

Alors ce chapitre sans notre amour blond ?Ouais je sais c'est nul, je suis d accord avec vous, j'aime pas les chapitres sans lui, c'est pour ça que j essais de faire référence à lui de temps en temps, parce que que serait une dramione sans Drago ? ( que serait ma vie sans Lui? Lol). Alors c est Retrouvaille? Harry ? Ron? Les explications vous en pensez Quoi? Bon je sais fol oeil devrait être mort mais bon ou serait la joie de la fiction si on suivait à la ligne l histoire originale ? Lol j'espère que ce petit écart ne dérange personne. J attends votre avis sur tout les changements.

Merci à toutes celles qui laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps et bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles lectrices.

RARA

Yumii: moi vous torturée, vous mes lectrices chéries ? Bon un peu, peu être mais comme tu dis c'est tellement bon quand on a la suite ... tu me parles de fiction sur hp fanfiction avec Drago torturé mais as tu des titres ? Parce que je sais pas quoi taper (et je suis super nul avec l utilisation de ce site lol ) merci pour ta review. Bisous bisous

dramione: ton commentaire m à fait très plaisir, savoir que ma fiction est appréciée est très plaisant , même si je ne sais pas si tu es très objective en disant que c'est la meilleur mais c'est gentil.

opal: bienvenu parmis nous, et merci pour ton commentaire. Alors pour le moyen de contraception mdr ça a été le débat avec ma beta, moi à la base je n'en avais pas parlé du tout, elle a insisté, au départ elle pensait à la pilule, mais pour moi ce n'étais pas possible, je ne la vois pas avoir sa plaquette sur elle, ni aller à la pharmacie chercher son ordonnance lol du coup je suis partie sur un stérilé ( 5ans de contraception et pas de soucis féminin chaque moi, le pied lol) mais je ne m éternise pas en explication dans le chapitre pour ne pas casser l ambiance. Pour les publications je publie des les retours de chapitre du coup c'est un peu aléatoire mais je fais au mieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t as plu. Bisous.

Dramione Drago : ouais je devais les séparer même si ça m'a à moi aussi brisé le coeur, je me suis vraiment prise de affection pour mes amours. Ils sont tout les deux très mal. Mais Drago veut la protéger plus que tout quitte à se séparer d elle. Je suis contente de faire vivre Harry, j affectionne beaucoup ce personnage. J adore tes théories, beaucoup sont très intéressante et certaines très très logique ;) un grand merci à toi Bisous

dramione forever: merci pour ton commentaire.

Je suis désolé pour celle qui on versée des larmes à la lecture et du chapitre précédent mais la séparation était inévitable pour moi. Mais la fiction n'est pas encore finie, il y aura encore de nombreuse péripétie. Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à tout les commentaires de personnes inscrite mais j'ai un peu perdu le file je serais plus assidue pour celui ci.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : « Tout ça est un tel gâchis »

Ça faisait trois jours qu'Hermione se trouvait au 12 square Grimmauld. Trois jours qu'elle était entourée de ses meilleurs amis. Des gens qui l'aimaient et la respectaient depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de cette liberté retrouvée. Pourtant depuis trois jours le moral d'Hermione était au plus bas. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel vide en elle. Ce vide n'était comblé que par la présence du serpentard depuis 8 mois. Penser à lui, lui faisait du mal, mais par-dessus tout elle était inquiète de savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

Elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Ces trois derniers jours, elle avait essayé de trouver un plan pour le protéger ainsi que les autres : Blaise, Pansy et Narcissa. Il était hors de question qu'elle les abandonne. Elle s'était surprise à penser que sa conscience avait foutu le camp. Les personnes qu'elle voulait tellement protéger étaient tout de même des meurtriers en puissance. Mais son cerveau, qui n'était pas tout à fait dans la norme -comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago-, arrivait à des conclusions bien différentes.

Certes les serpentard avaient tous du sang sur les mains, mais ils n'avaient jamais tué de gaieté de cœur. Ils l'avaient fait pour se protéger. Drago était devenu un mangemort pour protéger sa mère, Blaise et Théo par amitié pour le premier et Pansy restait par amour. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à qui on avait demandé de faire des choix d'adultes bien trop tôt . Une fois embrigadé dans cette folie, il était impossible de s'en dépêtrer.

Certes la société sorcière ne serait nullement convaincue par cet argument aussi juste soit-il. La jeune femme s'était faite une raison. Jamais elle ne pourrait les faire innocenter devant la loi. Mais elle s'était jurée de trouver une solution et foi d'Hermione Granger elle réussirait.

Évidemment toutes ces élucubrations avaient un sens. Si et seulement si, Harry gagnait. Dans le cas contraire son seul souhait était d'être suffisamment défigurée pour ne pas que Drago ait de problème à la découverte de son cadavre. Elle désespérait d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres lorsque quelqu'un vint la couper dans sa morbide réflexion en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sur Harry, répondit la jeune femme heureuse de l'interruption plus que bienvenue de son meilleur ami.

-Je viens voir comment tu vas Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour toi, nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi.

La jeune femme observa son ami. Il n'existait sur terre de personne plus merveilleuse que lui. Malgré le malheur qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance, il arrivait encore à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Hermione pensait qu'il finirait par exploser sous le trop plein d'inquiétude mais il était encore et toujours là pour eux tous. La jeune femme s'en voulait du poids supplémentaire qu'elle faisait peser sur lui. Elle avait en effet remarqué que son état d'abattement inquiétait tout le monde, malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher. Et le fait de ne parler à personne n'arrangeait en rien son état dépressif.

Le seul qui semblait ne rien voir était Ron. Elle le fit d ailleurs marquer à Harry.

\- Tu sais Hermione, Ron n'a jamais été très doué avec les émotions. Pour lui tu es revenue, il trouve donc normal d'agir comme ci ces 8 mois n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire comme ci il ne s'était rien passé !

Envisager une seule seconde faire comme-ci sa relation avec Drago n'avait était que du vent lui était intolérable.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Ron aimerait reprendre ou tout s'était arrêté avant ta disparition.

La jeune femme avisa les joues rougies de son meilleur ami.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Oh Herm', ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, tenta le brun mal à l'aise.

\- Tu en as déjà trop dit , crache le morceau maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Hum, bien. Il semblerait que Ron aimerait que vous soyez plus que des amis.

\- Il semblerait ? questionna Hermione.

\- Bon d'accord, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que la situation évolue entre vous. Il a l'impression qu'avant ton enlèvement il avait ses chances.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où il a été chercher ça ! Jamais je ne me suis comportée autrement que comme une amie avec lui, s'insurgea la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, bon, c'est Ron. Il voit parfois des choses qu'il est seul à voir. Dans tous les cas je lui ai dit de te laisser du temps, surtout avec la bataille qui arrive. Il semble avoir compris. Mais si on survit attend toi à un conversation. Conversation qui risque de ne pas être plaisante si j'ai bien compris ton point de vue.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. La situation n'était-elle pas déjà suffisamment inextricable sans ajouter un ami amoureux ? Elle relégua cette information au fond de son cerveau. Un problème après l'autre. D'abord gagner cette guerre, ensuite mettre son amour en sécurité, et enfin avoir une conversation avec Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Dans une autre vie peut-être, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer remplacer Drago dans son cœur. Les choses auraient pourtant été beaucoup plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie pour suivre Harry dans la cuisine où se tenait une réunion récapitulative avant la grande bataille. Fol œil prit la parole dès leur arrivée, formant des groupes : attaque, défense et soin. Hermione fut placée dans le même groupe qu'Harry. Leur but était simple, trouver Voldemort et tout faire pour en venir à but. Le tout le plus rapidement possible bien sûr. La rapidité était le maître mot de cette confrontation. Plus vite Harry aurait tué Voldemort, plus vite toute cette folie prendrait fin et moins il y aurait de morts.

Chaque membre reçu deux porte-au-loin : l'un était destiné à les mener à la grande salle transformée en infirmerie basique, pour les blessures légères , qui n'empêchaient pas de se battre. L'autre pour les rapatrier au square où les attendait une équipe médicale complète en cas de blessure grave. Personne ne parlait de la marche à suivre en cas de mort. La peur était bien trop présente pour en ajouter avec des mots inutiles.

Certains, comme Ginny protestèrent de rester en arrière mais aucun compromis ne fût fait, ses talents en médicomagie étaient bien trop précieux en période de guerre.

Harry, Macgonagall et Remus avaient interdit la présence d'élèves mineurs sur le champ de bataille. Ceux-ci seraient évacuer la veille par le biais de la salle sur demande. Les faire sortir plus tôt risquait d'éveiller les soupçons des troupes ennemies. Surtout si l'un des élèves avait des parents mangemort et venait à les prévenir.

Il avait donc été décidé que les élèves seraient évacués et mit à l'abri dans les locaux du futur magasin de « farce et attrape pour sorcier fastidieux » des jumeaux Weasley dans le village de préaulard . Bâtiment qui avait été magiquement agrandit et aménagé pour l'occasion.

Seuls les élèves majeurs qui souhaitaient se battre resteraient à l'école et seraient rejoint par les membres de l'ordre et les aurors. Ils passeraient tous la nuit là-bas pour être prêt à recevoir l'attaque des mangemort. En espérant que l'effet de surprise leur soit bénéfique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que certaines personnes autour de la table perdraient la vie durant la bataille. Amis, amour et famille serait brisé par la folie d'un seul homme. Elle pensa à Drago, Narcissa, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, qui eux aussi devaient se préparer au combat qui les attendait.

*Merlin, faites que tout le monde s'en sorte et que je trouve une solution pour les mettre à l'abri, pensa elle*

C'est le début d'une dispute entre Harry et Fol œil qui fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Il en est hors de questions Alastor, cria le survivant.

\- Soit réaliste mon garçon, les mangemort ne vont pas se contenter de stupefix ou d'expeliarmus, ils vont attaquer pour tuer et rien d'autre.

\- Grand bien leur fasse, je ne tuerai personne si je n'en suis pas pleinement obligé ! répondit Harry en colère.

\- Il a raison, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione. Certaines personnes sous les ordres de Voldemort ne le sont pas de leur plein gré et ne mérite pas de mourir.

Toute l'assistance se tut en entendant ces paroles et les tous regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ? interrogea Ron abasourdi.

\- Certains enfants de mangemort n'ont prêté allégeance que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

\- On a toujours le choix cracha le rouquin. Ils auraient pu nous rejoindre.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, je suis certaine que nous aurions accueilli avec joie des personnes comme Drago Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini.

\- Tu prends vraiment le pire exemple s'énerva Ron. Je suis sur que Malfoy a été le premier a se jeter au pied de cette face de serpent, il est comme lui.

Le sang d'Hermione bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il parlait sans savoir. Elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Que Drago n'était pas comme ça. Oui il avait été un petit con arrogant pendant leurs années d'école mais jamais il n'avait voulu devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il aurait choisi une autre voie s'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Tout ça était leur faute, à eux, combattant de la lumière, aveuglés par tellement de préjugés. Ils avaient laissé tous ces enfants livrés à eux même.

Les serpentard n'avaient eu aucune chance de rédemption. Acculés et sans autre issues que celle qui se présentait à eux. Ils s'étaient tourné vers le seul chemin qu'on leur avait laissé. Si une main leur avait été tendue tout aurait pu être différent. Drago et sa foutue fierté aurait -il accepté l'aide proposée ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais au moins il aurait eu le choix. Il aurait pu mettre sa mère et ses amis en sécurité. Elle aurait pu apprendre à le connaître. Ils auraient pu devenir alliés, amis … Cette guerre était un tel gâchis.

Hermione quitta précipitamment la salle de réunion. Elle avait besoin d'air. Harry, qui avait observer sa meilleure amie durant une grande partie de la réunion, stoppa la réunion pour permettre à tous de reprendre leurs esprits. C'est pour ça que quelques minutes plus tard,il la retrouva dans le minuscule jardin du square. Elle luttait pour se calmer et retrouver son calme. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter de la sorte, elle devait apprendre à se maîtriser si elle voulait garder son secret.

\- Mione? la voix de son meilleur amis la fit sursauter.

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Veux tu me parler de quelque chose ? Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dit lorsque tu as expliqué tes mois de captivité demanda le brun.

Hermione paniqua et lui répondit en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Non, j'ai raconté tout ce dont je me souvenais, pourquoi cette question ? interrogea t elle.

\- Et bien la manière dont tu t'es énervée ne te ressemble pas. Ton comportement de ces derniers jours ne te ressemble pas. J'en suis donc venu à me demander que peut-être tu aurais des renseignements, concernant certains enfants, ceux de certains mangemort par exemple, dit Harry.

Son ton était doux et calme, sans aucun reproche ni accusation ce qui détendit la jeune femme.

\- Non Harry, je n'ai pas d'informations utiles dont je n'ai pas parlé. Mais ne penses tu pas que ce que j'ai dit est plus que probable ? Tout les serpentard ne peuvent pas être pourris. Ambitieux oui mais c'est la qualité première de leur maison, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils doivent tous être d'accord avec cette guerre et ces implications. Mais quels autres choix leurs parents leurs ont-ils laissés ? interrogea t elle.

\- Et bien je n'avais jamais analysé la situation sous cet angle, mais en effet c'est possible que certains ai suivi par dépit plus que par conviction. Dans tout les cas tu me connais je ferais tout pour qu'il y ai le moins de mort possible dit Harry.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois elle se mit a pleurer, des larmes de colère contre cette situation, espérant que Harry dise vrai et qu'il n'y ai pas trop de mort.

\- Tout ça est un tel gâchis dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Comme toutes les guerres Hermione lui » répondit Harry en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos pour la réconforter.

* * *

Chapitre 24 en ligne mes poupées, une petite mise au point pour l ordre. Un petit Harry très observateur. Un Ron quelque peu exaspérant. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre comme toujours.

Ensuite le site a bug, les reviews ne sont donc pas publiée et ça me brise le coeur même si je les ai reçues par mail, pour cette raison il est compliqué que je réponse au review et ça me désole parce que j aime vraiment beaucoup converser avec vous. J'espère vraiment que ce problème sera résolu pour ce chapitre pour que je puisses vous répondre dans le chapitre suivant.

Merci à celles qui suivent depuis le début, bienvenu aux nouvelles lectrices et surtout merci à celles qui laissent leur avis que j affectionne énormément.

Bisous mes poupées.

Line


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : « Un espoir de fou »

Trois jours, trois putain de jours qu'Hermione était partie et il tournait en rond comme un lion en qui était une très mauvaise comparaison pour le fier serpentard qu'il avait été mais c'était pourtant vrai. Drago avait l impression de devenir fou. Sa décision lui semblait pourtant réfléchie sur le moment, oui c'était la meilleure solution pour la mettre en sécurité mais maintenant trois jours plus tard son plan lui semblait plus que foireux.

Il l avait laissé partir, seule. La zone où il l avait fait transplaner était relativement sûre mais il ne savait même pas si elle était bien arrivée à destination. Elle n'avait plus transplaner depuis tellement longtemps! Elle avait pu se desartibuler et être n'importe où entrain de souffrir le martyre. Ou l'ordre avait pu déménager pour tout de sorte de raison. Elle avait passé huit mois en captivité. Tellement de chose avait pu se passer pendant ce laps de temps.

Qu elle serait sa réaction en arrivant au QG si personne ne s'y trouvait ? Où irait elle ? Ne connaissant pas l emplacement précis de sa demeure, elle serait donc incapable de revenir vers lui. En même temps cette solution aurait été stupide , la maison du blond se trouvait en terrain conquis par le Lord. Drago avait envie de s arracher les cheveux.

Il aurait dû prendre davantage de temps pour réfléchir, pour trouver une autre solution. Mais laquelle ? Que faire lorsque l'on tombe amoureux d'une personne que l'on devait considérer comme son ennemi? Mais d'un autre côté comment faire pour considérer une personne telle qu Hermione comme une ennemie ? Elle si douce, si belle, si … tout. Elle était devenue essentielle à sa vie. Il l'aimait comme un malade, comment pouvait-il être tomber aussi bas ? Tomber amoureux, de la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, Granger, le castor, la sang-de-bourbe, le toutou fidèle de Potter. Hermione , cette femme fière malgré les épreuves : la peur, l'angoisse, la torture. Hermione si faible mais si forte à la fois. Hermione son ange.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire, qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était désolé pour tout ça, pour sa captivité mais aussi pour toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues à l école à cause de lui. Elle était partie sans même savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais au moins elle était en sécurité, du moins il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Trois jours qu'elle était partie et trois jours qu'il tournait en rond chez lui sans rien faire mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait se ressaisir, avancer. S'il continuait à rester terrer dans sa maison, les autres allaient finir par avoir des doutes et il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent fouiner dans sa demeure. Drago prit donc le reste de son courage et décida de se rendre au QG du Lord , le manoir Malfoy, sa maison, là où il avait grandi.

Il voulait voir sa mère, essayer de la rassurer, ainsi que Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Il leur devait la vérité. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait des cachotteries à l'un de ses amis, Hermione avait risqué de se faire violer, donc s'était décidé plus de secret.

Voir ses amis et sa mère n'était pas la seule motivation de Drago pour se rendre au manoir. Il voulait avoir des renseignements, savoir où ils en étaient. De plus si Hermione avait eu des problèmes lors du transfert il l apprendrait bien plus vite en se trouvant au cœur des opérations. Bon, si Hermione avait été capturée de nouveau il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La trahison se payait très cher dans les rangs des soldats du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il replaça donc son masque de froideur sur son visage et transplana devant les grilles du manoir, remontant l allée de la demeure d'un pas assuré, avant de pénétrer dans la grande maison. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement accueillante mais elle lui donnait la chair de poule depuis que le Lord y avait élu domicile.

Il se dirigea vers l aile réservée à ses parents, espérant ne croiser personne avant de avoir vu sa mère. Mais depuis trois jours rien n'allait plus, ça n allait pas s arranger maintenant. Il avait à peine mit les pieds dans le hall qui déjà il se faisait aborder.

\- Malfoy.

\- Macnaire.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que nous ne t'avons pas vu. Nous commencions à nous demander si tu n'avais pas déserté, dit le mangemorts.

\- Je n'avais pas de mission, et le Lord ne m a pas convoqué. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi ma présence était désirable. Vous devez être capable de vous débrouiller quelques jours sans que quelqu'un ne vous tienne la main, dit Drago froidement.

\- Je n'aime pas ton comportement Malfoy, tu te prends pour quelqu'un, alors que tu n'es personne, absolument personne ! L'ère princière de la fabuleuse famille Malfoy n'a plus lieu d être. Ton père n'est plus rien.

L homme semblait fier de lui, croyant avoir déstabilisé son adversaire. Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune héritier.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, parce que en ayant la moitié de ton âge, je suis le bras droit du Lord. Il m'accorde ce qu'il ne t accordera jamais. Mon père est peu être fini mais je ne suis pas mon père, Drago c'était approché de son interlocuteur et le dominait par sa taille. Il lui lança : Macnaire ne l'oublie jamais Je suis bien pire que lui, je pourrais te détruire, ne me menace plus jamais ou je t extermine. J'en suis capable et tu le sais. Maintenant écarte toi de mon chemin, j'aimerais voir ma mère.

Dire que Macnaire paniquait était faible. Se faire menacer par le serpentard d'une voix froide et mesurée donnait envie de se faire petit, tout petit même.

Une personne avait assisté à ce petit combat de coq. Quand Blaise vit son meilleur ami se diriger vers la chambre de sa mère, il lui lança :

\- Tu vas devoir attendre avant de parler à ta mère Dray.

L'intéressé se retourna vers son meilleur ami juste derrière lui.

\- Blaise ?

\- Le Lord vient de tous nous convoquer pour une réunion. Il veut nous parler de nos positions lors de la bataille, lui annonça le métisse.

\- Bien, allons donc apprendre ce dont nous allons devoir faire dit Drago plein d amertume.

Macnaire s éclipsa rapidement, heureux de s éloigner de la fureur du blond. Drago voulut lui emboîter le pas, pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion mais son ami lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, lui répondit Drago.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Ça fait des jours que nous ne t'avons plus vu et que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi. Quand tu te décides enfin à pointer le bout de ton nez, c'est pour agresser les gens, énonça Blaise.

\- Il m'a provoqué.

\- Dray, je t'ai connu plus impassible.

\- Je me suis connu de meilleure humeur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago, un soucis avec Her …

Puis, se souvenant que personne n'était au courant , il referma la bouche.

\- Pas ici ! On en parlera plus tard, après la réunion. Va chercher Théo ainsi que Pansy et rejoignez nous à la maison.

\- OK allons y, la dernière fois que tu as fait patienter le Lord, tu as fini alité.

Oui il avait fini alité, et le même jour Hermione avait décidé de « trahir » son meilleur ami pour le sauver lui. Hermione … Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit, pour garder son masque de glace devant les autres.

La réunion avait été rapide et brève mais, du point de vue de l'héritier Malfoy, totalement inutile. Le lord n'avait aucun plan, il comptait arriver à Poudlard en conquérant, envoyer ses mangemort à l abattoir et attendre à l'arrière qu'on lui amené Potter. Interdiction total de toucher un seul cheveux du balafré : il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains.

A sa place Drago n'aurait pas été aussi confiant. Après tout Potter avait réussi à survivre et à le détruire alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Drago était loin d'être un fan du Survivant mais il fallait être honnête, les années écoulées avait fait de lui un bon sorcière, un très bon sorcier même.

De plus si Hermione avait bien rejoint l'ordre, ils auraient l avantage de la surprise, et Drago était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour se rendre sur place sans le moindre plan. Cette bataille allait être un véritable carnage, ils allaient servir de chaire à canon pour le compte d'un fou furieux .

Comment tout ça avait pu survenir ? Et à quel moment le monde avait il sombré dans la folie ?

Drago se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les appartements de sa mère. Ne la trouvant nulle part il se dirigea vers la roseraie. Il la trouva, assise sur un banc, toujours là, fidèle à son poste, image rassurante dans sa vie si sombre.

\- Mère ?

\- Chéri, une réunion ?

\- Oui mère, les détails de la dernière bataille.

\- Drago as-tu réfléchi au sujet de notre dernière conversation ? As-tu trouvé une solution pour … ?

\- Oui mère tout est réglé. Que penses tu de venir prendre le thé à la maison plus tard dans la journée? J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi, ça fait si longtemps … dit Drago, une tristesse perceptible dans la voix.

-Rentre chez toi mon cœur, je passerais plus tard, ton père tient à me parler.

Le serpentard embrassa sa mère avant de sortir pour transplanner jusque chez lui où il attendit l'arrivée de ses amis et de sa mère. Quand ils furent tous réuni dans le salon, il expliqua ce qu'il avait fait : libérer Hermione, après lui avoir parlé de la date de la bataille.

-Quel est ton plan Dray ? demanda Pansy.

Le blond se leva pour prendre les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

-Je n'ai absolument aucun plan Pansy, rien.

Il semblait las et fatigué de tout cela. Il ne voyait aucune issue, aucune porte de sortie enviable.

-OK donc si je résume bien, on part à la mort demanda Blaise de manière neutre.

\- Sérieusement Blaise tu voyais une autre issue à cette guerre ? Demanda Théo.

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé que le maître ait une chance de gagner Théo ? Lui demanda le métisse.

\- Non, j'ai toujours su qu'il était voué à mourir. Il n'a aucun chance contre Potter reprit Blaise.

\- Tu places beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Eh oh, on parle du balafré je te rappelle, lui dit Drago.

\- Non! on parle du Survivant, du mec qui a détruit le sorcier le plus puissant du monde sorcier alors qu'il portait encore des couches. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus fort ou plus puissant qu'il va l emporter. Il va gagner parce que les autres ont foi en lui. Ils forment une armée.

-Nous aussi on forme une armée, dit Blaise.

-Non nous, on est un ensemble d individu, rassemblés chacun pour des raisons distinctes. Eux, ils se battent pour une cause : La chute de Voldemort, car ils veulent un monde juste . Nous on se bat par crainte. Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi chez eux quand ils foirent une mission ? ils rentrent au quartier général et se consolent les uns les autres. Nous, on tremble sous les doloris. Quand ils perdent un être cher, ils pleurent, s entre aident . Nous on n'ose pas relever la tête de peur de payer pour la perte. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils vont l emporter. Parce que leur cause est juste et qu'ils le savent.

\- Et nous dans cette histoire, on fait quoi ?demanda Pansy tremblante.

-On a plus le choix Pans'. Le Lord a prévu les possibles désertion : des sortilèges anti transplanage ont été lancés sur tout le territoire que nous occupons. On ne peut pas fuir, on va devoir assumer nos choix et se rendre sur le champ de bataille.

Théo prit alors la parole, en serrant sa fiancée dans ses bras et dit : ne comptez pas sur moi pour m interposer !

\- Le lord va envoyer tout ses fidèles . Absolument tous, je serais là aussi dit Narcissa.

\- Non, non, maman, tu n'as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

Drago était prit de panique. Tout était si sombre depuis trois jours, mais ça allait s'empirer encore et toujours.

\- Je n ai pas le choix mon cœur. C'est ce que voulait me dire ton père. Le lord est tellement sûr de sa supériorité qu'il veut que tout le monde soit présent pour son avènement.

-Quel narcissisme alors, pesta Blaise.

-I vraiment aucune solution, ? Aucun espoir ? Peu être qu Hermione pourrait … commença la brunette .

\- Pansy, elle ne pourra rien pour nous. Avant de partir elle m'a fait promettre d'être prudent et de nous mettre à l abri. Elle m'a juré qu'elle trouverait une solution. Mais il n y en a aucune. Si nous survivons à la bataille, les aurors nous traquerons comme la peste. Les frontières de l Angleterre seront fermées au transplannage. Nous serons fait comme des rats .

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Théo ne reprenne la parole :

-OK on se calme, une chose à la fois Dray. On va essayer de survivre à cette bataille. Dès que Potter aura tué la Lord , il faudra quitter l enceinte de Poudlard pour transplanner. Donnons nous un point de rendez vous :le chalet de mon père par exemple, on sait tous où il se trouve. On se donne dix minutes pour se rejoindre avant de partir.

\- De partir où putain Théo ? cria Drago, on ne pourra pas partir, on ne pourra pas se sauver d Angleterre et les aurors vont fouiller le pays de fond en comble.

-On va faire ce que veut Hermione, on va se cacher, et espérer qu'elle trouve une solution comme elle te la promis , lui répondit Théo.

-C'est ça ton super plan ? Prière qu'elle trouve une solution ? Il n'y en a pas ! Sois réaliste, se lamenta Drago.

-On parle de notre miss-je-sais-tout, ait confiance en elle. Notre seul espoir repose sur elle, dit Théo d une voix résignée.

Oui, elle était leur seul espoir, même si c'était un si mince espoir, un espoir de fou …

* * *

Hello mes poupées le chapitre 25 est posté. Un point de vue de Drago. À la base je n'avais pas prévu d écrire de son point de vue, mais dans certaines review, on m'en a parlé et j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait apporter pas mal de chose pour la fiction, en plus mon petit coeur de beurre me manquait. Donc voilà ce qui se passe du côté obscure en parallèle.

Donc ce chapitre, on retrouve un peu tout le monde, un drago un peu déprimé, une Pansy anxieuse, j'aime beaucoup Théo qui prend un peu les choses en mains, c'est vraiment comme ça que je l imagine, calme et efficace. Avez vous aimé le changement de point de vue ? Les menaces sous entendue de Macnaire, le "plan" de Voldemort. J'aime assez la partie ou Théo fait le parallèle entre l armé du phoenix et celle de Voldemort, c'est de cette manière que j imagine les choses, même dans l oeuvre original.

Merci pour tout les avis, je suis dans la capacité de répondre et comme les commentaires du chapitre précédent sont enfin arrivé je vais faire une synthèse pour répondre lol.

RARA:

Imissyoucowboy: merci pour ton commentaire du chapitre 23, les retrouvailles ne sont pas encore d actualité. Pour la relation entre Harry et Hermione, tu as pu remarquer dans le chiffre précédent, Harry ne sait toujours rien mais il continue à observer Hermione et ses réactions. Il commence petit à petit à se poser des questions mais rien de précis. J espère que l histoire continue à te plaire. Bisous.

Hermione Drago: bon tout d abord merci pour tes deux commentaires, faire une synthèse risque d être très long. Pour commencer, ce chapitre je te le dois un peu parce que comme je l'ai dit à la base je restais du point de vue de Hermione mais après avoir lu ton commentaire je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose si on ne parlait pas de Drago, donc voilà un chapitre du côté obscure. Harry est vraiment merveilleux avec Hermione, par contre Ron empire de plus en plus lol. Harry observe de plus en plus sont amie et commence à se poser des questions mais le grand déballage n'est pas pour maintenant encore. J'espère que ce changement de point de vue t a plu. Ensuite je te remercie pour ta review sur mon os, un procès surprenant. Effectivement une suite est envisageable dans le futur ( une fiction à la fois lol ) mais je ne sais pas si je partirais sur du dramione ou sur du Drarry ( j'ai découvert ce paring il y a peu et j'aime beaucoup donc voilà je laisse mijoter, en attendant je termine la fin de celle ci et une suite était aussi envisageable, je vous en reparlerais à la fin de cette fiction. Merci pour ton enthousiaste. Bisous.

cecile: bienvenue à toi, pour répondre à ton premier commentaire, je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication, je suis le rythme de ma Beta mais c'est relativement régulier. Logiquement la bataille est pour le chapitre suivant et j angoisse totalement pour l écriture lol. Personne ne connaît encore le secret d Hermione même si Harry commence doucement à se poser des questions. J'espère que la suite te plaît . Bisous.

guest: bienvenue et merci pour ton commentaire. J essais au maximum d éviter d'être trop niaise ou cliché et je trouve sans me jetter des fleurs que je m'en sors pas trop mal. Moi aussi Ron m'agace lol par contre j adore Harry lol. Merci et j espère que la suite te plaît.

Hermy: bonjour lectrice fantôme lol je suis contente que tu fasses partager ton avis ça fait plaisir. Effectivement dans ce chapitre Ron n'a pas pu t énerver. J espère que la suite te plaît. Bisous.

/!\ Voilà voilà encore une petite chose ma super bêta vient de commencer à publier sur le site fanfiction , si vous voulez découvrir une très jolie dramione je vous invite à la rejoindre. Son pseudo est DifferentLoverisnotasinn, le titre est "se reconstruire après la guerre"./!\

Voilà voilà fini le blabla, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis

Bisous

Line


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : « La bataille finale »

1er mai, 23h47. Grande salle de Poudlard.

Une effervescence sans pareil habitait la pièce habituellement calme à cette heure tardive. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, nous étions la veille de la bataille tant attendue . Demain marquerait la fin d'une ère et le début d'une nouvelle. Des conversations fébriles se faisaient entendre ci et là, des éclats de rire, souvent faux ou hystériques. Chaque personne présente dans cette salle recherchaient la présence des personnes aimées. L'ambiance était lourde. Tout le monde savaient que l issue du lendemain pouvait leur être fatal.

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait un groupe plus calme que les autres : ce groupe était composé d' Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hermione. Plus tôt dans la soirée le rouquin avait tenté de lancer la conversation avec la brunette mais son silence obstiné avait eu raison de lui. Quelques mots étaient échangé entre les autres protagonistes mais Hermione restait obstinément muette, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La soirée avait été riche en émotion : les élèves mineurs avaient été évacué sans encombre et Poudlard fut pris d assaut par les aurors et les autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu : rien n'était venu perturber leur organisation plus que militaire. Maintenant la seule chose à faire était de dormir et d' attendre l' ennemi. Une longue attente se profilait : lente et angoissante.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Elle avait confiance en Harry, en l'ordre et en leur cause mais rien ne pouvait calmer son angoisse grandissante au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Sa peur était encrée en elle depuis six jours. La peur de perdre Harry et la guerre bien sûr. Mais aussi celle de perdre Drago , elle en venait à avoir peur de gagner, qu'il se fasse tuer ou capturer. Elle ressentait une terreur sans nom de le croiser sur le champ de bataille, elle se savait incapable de le combattre, de le blesser, voire de le tuer. Toutes ses angoisses l'étouffaient, elle se leva d'un bond se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au parc, l'ambiance pesante dans la salle lui était devenue insoutenable.

Ron fit un mouvement pour la suivre mais fut interrompu par la main d Harry.

\- Laisse la, lui dit il.

-Elle a besoin de nous, répondu piteusement le rouquin.

\- Hermione à effectivement besoin de quelque chose mais plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin, déclara Harry.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Nous sommes ses amis, nous pouvons lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle a besoin.

Le cadet des Weasley commençait à s énerver.

\- Elle sait qu'elle a notre soutien, mais elle a besoin d'autre chose, je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt dessus, mais je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa captivité, expliqua le brun.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est du passé et elle a besoin qu'on soit près d'elle. Je serais là pour elle, je lui ferais comprendre qu'elle peut compter sur moi dit Ron.

\- Nous devrions essayer de dormir les garçons, demain risque d'être une longue journée dit Ginny se blottissant dans les bras du survivant.

-Tu as raison Ginny dormons, répondit Harry en embrassant le sommet du crâne de sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps Hermione assise sur les marches de Poudlard essayait de calmer son angoisse, respirant le plus calmement possible. Occultant toute chose négative, essayant de visualiser une issue favorable pour tous.

Cette nuit la jeune femme ne dormi pas, somnolent tout juste quelques minutes par ci par là. Elle se trouvait toujours sur les marches quand le soleil commença son ascension dans le ciel. Elle fut aux premières loges pour voir l'armée du Lord aux portes de Poudlard, maintenu à distance par le bouclier mis en place par les professeurs et certains élèves la veille. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, captant rapidement le regard de son meilleur ami.

-C'est l'heure dit elle.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, suivi des autres.

-Soyez tous prudent, pas d actes héroïques inconsidérés. Merci à vous tous d'être présent, nous sommes tous là pour la même chose : notre liberté.

Les paroles de Harry laissèrent place à un silence, la peur était plus que jamais présente mais tous savaient le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer.

Une secousse fit trembler les murs du châteaux.

\- Ils viennent d attaquer le champ de force, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Remus .

-Bien allons y.

Harry avala rapidement une potion à l'aspect repoussant. Il avait été décidé qu'il irait sur le champ de bataille après avoir bu du polynectar, puisque son rôle était de tuer Voldemort. Nul doute que les mangemort avaient reçu l'ordre de le mener à leur maître à la moindre occasion. Alors autant éviter les complications au maximum. Hermione, qui avait enfilé sa cape la veille avant de venir, glissa la capuche sur sa tête. Elle voulait éviter de se faire repérer par l'autre camp, ne voulant nullement mettre Drago ou les autres en danger.

Les groupes préalablement établis se scindèrent, pour rejoindre les points stratégiques du château. Hermione ne lâchait pas Harry d'une semelle. Leur groupe gagna le parc par une porte adjacente. Ils purent observer l'armée qui se tenait face à eux quelques secondes avant que le bouclier vole en éclat.

\- I pas que les mangemorts, tous ses partisans sont présent! dit Tonks, elle aussi dans leur groupe.

-Il se voit déjà gagnant, il ne s attend pas à avoir la moindre résistance dit Harry.

Hermione observait les rangs ennemis, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien distinguer. L' ennemi portait des capes ainsi que des masques mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son amour des yeux. Autre chose venait fortement la perturber : tous les partisans étaient présent. Narcissa était donc elle aussi présente. Drago devait être dans un état de stress et d'angoisse extrême en sachant sa mère aussi proche du danger. La peur pour eux prit le dessus sur celle qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même. Elle suivait son groupe, comme un fantôme, baguette à la main prête à lancer un sort à tout moment.

Le premier sort fut détourné par Parvati Patil. Le cauchemar commença. Les élèves ainsi que les adultes rendirent sorts pour sorts . Hermione ne s éloignait jamais de plus de deux pas de Harry. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre, les mangemort et autres créatures du mal tombaient partout autour d eux, étonnés de se trouver face à autant de résistance. La jeune femme fut légèrement blessée à la joue par un sort de découpe. Une fois la surprise passée les mangemort devinrent plus perfides, les sorts de mort et de torture fusaient de partout et les victimes se multipliaient dans les deux camps. Hermione perdit rapidement Harry de vue .Elle était entourée d ennemis alors elle ne prit pas le temps de le chercher. Sa capuche était tombée depuis bien longtemps laissant ses cheveux au vent. La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais elle n'allait pas renoncer pour autant ! Elle devait tenir, pour elle, mais aussi pour Drago. C'est cet espoir qui lui donna la force de continuer.

Tout à coup elle fut happer par des yeux qu'elle n oublierait jamais.

-Depuis le temps que je rêve de me retrouver face à toi, dit l homme.

\- Flint, le mot avait à peine était soufflé.

-Il devait forcément y avoir un traître, toute cette résistance ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Mais que ça vienne de Malfoy c'est une surprise, il avait tout pour devenir un des hommes les plus puissant. Je me ferais un plaisir d 'en informer le maître. J'espère qu il me laissera l honneur de punir ce traître.

Un sourire malsain déformait le visage disgracieux du mangemort. Ses yeux glaçaient Hermione d'effroi. Son agression était loin mais un acte pareil ne s'oubliait jamais totalement. Ce fut la menace à l'encontre de Drago qui ramena Hermione dans la réalité.

-Mais avant de me débarrasser de cette ordure je vais m occuper toi dit Flint.

Il leva sa baguette et hurla le sort de mort : l'éclair vert fusa de la baguette du mangemort avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de lever sa propre baguette. Elle ne put que regarder la mort se rapprocher irrévocablement d'elle. Au moment où elle envisagea de fermer les yeux, un éclair blond apparut dans son champ de vision puis le corps s'écroula au pied de la jeune femme, raide mort.

\- NOOOOOON ! La voix d'Hermione était déchirée, une haine pure brillait dans ses prunelles.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour réagir : elle leva sa baguette et cria : « Avada kedavra », le corps de Marcus Flint s'écroula lourdement. Avant même que son ennemi ne touche le sol Hermione s'était agenouillée en larmes prenant le corps devant elle contre son cœur. Elle venait de tuer un homme mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que le chagrin.

« -Non, non, par pitié, pas ça,! Pourquoi, pourquoi avoir fait ça » sanglota t-elle.

Elle pleurait, berçant toujours le corps dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant nullement de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. La bataille continuait à faire rage partout autour d'elle mais rien ne comptait plus que ce corps entre ses bras. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand une large main la remis sur pied l'obligeant à lâcher son fardeau.

-Hermione, Hermione! bordel Granger reprends toi!

Face à elle Hermione pouvait voir l'inquiétude se refléter dans les iris de Théo.

-Pourquoi ? Théo, pourquoi ? Sa voix était éteinte faible.

\- Drago a toujours été l'être le plus important pour elle Hermione, lui répondit Théo.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi…

\- Narcissa savait que son fils ne survivrait pas à ta mort. Elle a préféré se sacrifier que de risquer de perdre son fils. Maintenant ressaisis toi, fait en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Retournes te battre.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Drago ? Et les autres ? Demanda Hermione pleurant toujours.

-Non je n'ai plus vu personne depuis un bout de temps mais j'ai confiance en eux, en toi et on va s'en sortir, va libérer le monde maintenant !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d enlacer le corps en face d'elle, lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille : « sois prudent Théo, vis et je trouverais une solution ».

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles après qu'Hermione ait jeter un sort de désillusion sur le corps de Narcissa en se promettant de lui trouver un bel endroit pour qu'elle repose en paix.

Le reste du combat se passa dans un brouillard intense pour la jeune femme : une hargne inconnue habitait son corps. Elle attaquait encore et encore, toujours plus fort Si quelqu'un d'extérieur la voyait, il la comparerait à un serpent, essayant de se soustraire à la mort . Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle entendit des cris de joie,qu'elle comprit que tout était fini. Harry avait vaincu.

Elle se précipita vers le centre des combats, cherchant son meilleur ami, mais aussi Drago. Les minutes s écoulaient qui faisait naître une peur perfide dans son corps, il n'était nulle part, l'angoisse la rongeait, les aurors avait commençaient déjà à arrêter les mangemort, ne pouvant pas transplanner dans l'enceinte de l école, ils étaient fait comme des rats. Ne voulant pas être vu, elle avait de nouveau caché son visage sous sa capuche.

Tout à coup elle perçut l'éclat des ses cheveux et elle se précipita vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle durant une courte seconde.

-Tu es vivant, Merlin merci ! Tu es vivant, vous l'êtes tous, dit elle, en avisant Blaise qui était soutenu par Pansy et Théo. Ils étaient tous blessés mais rien de trop grave. Vous devez partir, maintenant.

\- Hermione les grilles de Poudlard sont scellées, on ne peut aller nul part dit Drago. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le visage de la jeune femme. Aucune peur ne se reflétait dans ses iris. Il était rassuré de la voir vivante face à lui, de la voir une dernière fois.

-Venez, dépêchez vous dit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a nul part où aller mon ange, c'est fini pour nous, dit Drago.

-Drago Malfoy, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! J'ai dit que je vous tirerait de là et je vais tenir ma promesse. Maintenant dépêche toi dit elle tirant sur son bras.

Ils se mirent en route, passant passablement inaperçu dans l effervescence ambiante. Ils traversèrent le parc, le petit groupe toujours mené par Hermione. Lorsqu'elle s arrêta ils purent l'entendre soupirer de soulagement. Tout le plan d évasion dépendait de la connaissance des aurors de cet endroit, mais personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Ils se trouvaient face au saule cogneur qui agitait ses branches de manière haineuse, continuant à combattre un ennemi invisible. Hermione leva sa baguette et visa l'arbre, sous le regard surpris des serpentard.

-Stupefix !

L'arbre s'immobilisa dans la seconde.

Tout en montrant la racine en question du doigt, elle leur dit qu'il y avait un passage qui mène directement à la cabane hurlante. Et de là, ils pourraient transplanner autre part. Elle ajouta qu'ils devaient se cacher puisque les aurors avaient fermé les frontières. Elle leur promit de trouver une solution.

Pansy et Théo n attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour faire passer Blaise dans l'étroit passage. Avant qu'ils ne s'y engouffrèrent eux aussi, Hermione saisit le bras de Théo et lui demanda doucement :

-Il ne sait pas ?

-Non mais je lui dirais Hermione. Fait le nécessaire pour son corps, je m'occupe de lui annoncer en douceur.

Mais comment annoncer à un fils , la mort de sa mère , après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour elle, Hermione avait peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Drago était en retrait, jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione lui fit face.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles Dray, ait confiance, je vais trouver une solution dit elle en l'embrassant.

Le baiser fut court et désespéré mais le temps était compté. Il lui emprisonna le visage des mains, la regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

« Je t'aime Hermione » je voulais que tu le saches au cas où …

\- Chut, va te mettr occupe de tout. Elle lui lança un dernier « je t'aime » d'une voix faible mais résolue.

C'est sur ces paroles d'amour que Drago disparut sous la racine du saule cogneur. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues d'Hermione, triste de l'avoir perdu quelques minutes seulement après l' avoir retrouvé. Elle retourna doucement auprès de ses amis, décidée plus que jamais à trouver un moyen de les mettre à l'abri. Rien n était plus important pour elle.

* * *

Voilà mes poupées, la bataille finale, ce chapitre m a donné beaucoup de mal d ailleurs j'ai ennuyer un peu beaucoup ma beta avec des questions. Donc j attends votre avis sur ce chapitre encore plus que d habitude. Vous en avez pensez quoi, ai je assez parler de la bataille? Les retrouvailles? Et la séparation presque Immédiate? Je suis sur que vous êtes heureuse d avoir revu Marcus Flint, surtout ce qu'il est devenu, j'ai eu bcp de mal à tuer Narcissa mais j'avais cette idée depuis le début. Et je trouve que j'ai été plus que gentille parce qu'au début je voulais m arrêter juste après cette scène et laisse le doute sur la personne blonde qui s'était sacrifiée mais j'ai un coeur donc j'ai poursuivi le chapitre. Je voulais traiter la bataille en une fois, même si il n'est pas exclu qu'on en reparle plus tard.

Voilà donnez moi votre pour les review.

RARA

Guest: merci pour ton commentaire, elle a choisi de ne rien dire par crainte du jugement des autres, Drago est quand même un meurtrier. Bisous

Cecile: merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la bataille,j'attends les avis avec impatience. Pas de mort chez nos héro. Bisous

NeKozuni: coucou merci, oui les nerfs de Drago sont mit à rude épreuve et c'est pas fini pour lui. Bisous.

Hermione Drago : je suis contente que le changement de point de vue t'ai plu. Oui Drago est complètement perdu et il est pas dans un meilleur état dans ce chapitre le pauvre. Heureusement les autres sont là. Théo à bcp de confiance en Hermione. Voilà tu sais le rôle que joue Narcissa, elle se sacrifie pour Hermione, j'ai eu du mal de l écrire :s voilà voilà j espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre qui m'a pas mal angoissé. Bisous.

Merci pour tout les poupées, je vous adore.

Line


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Effondrement

Après avoir glissé quelques secondes le long de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un toboggan , Drago heurta lourdement le sol. Il se trouvait dans un boyau étroit, l'obligeant à se déplacer à quatre pattes. Après quelques minutes d' une avancée chaotique due à la position inconfortable et aux diverses blessures liées au combat récent, le jeune homme arriva enfin dans la pièce centrale de la cabane hurlante. La pièce était dans un état de délabrement avancé : la poussière recouvrait chaque centimètre carré des meubles, qui étaient pour la plus part brisés.

Au milieu de la pièce, Théo examinait le torse nu de Blaise. Drago s'approcha rapidement des autres serpentard.

\- Vous allez bien demanda t il.

\- Oui dans l'ensemble. Mais, Blaise est en moins bon état mais rien de trop grave. J'ai remis ses côtes en place et arrêté l'hémorragie répondit Théo.

\- Bien, on va pouvoir transplanner dans ce cas, dit Drago.

\- Transplanner où Dray ? Lui demanda le brun.

-On suit le plan et on transplanne dans le chalet de ton père Théo. C'est là que ma mère doit nous rejoindre. Il faut partir tout suite, je ne veux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Elle doit être inquiète.

Théodore regarda son ami, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Il devait annoncer la nouvelle à son ami, mais il savait que cette révélation allait l anéantir. Théo connaissait Drago depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et il savait depuis tout ce temps l amour inconditionnel que le blond portait à sa mère.

Déjà enfant, il vénérait cette femme, qui pouvait sembler si froide au premier abord. Mais Théo savait que cette impression de froideur n'était qu'une façade, façade que Narcissa Malfoy s'était forgée pour se protéger elle et son fils.

Il avait pu voir au fur et à mesure des années l'amour que cette mère ressentait pour son fils. Non pas à coup de cadeau coûteux comme pouvait le faire Lucius, mais plus tôt à force de petites attentions, discrètes mais qui avait permis à Drago de traverser les moments difficiles de son existence.

Théo savait par exemple que Narcissa sachant son fils très anxieux lui envoyait chaque jour une lettre durant la période des examens et ce, de la première à la septième année. Il avait remarqué les colis de succulent chocolat, les lendemains de matches de quiddich perdu contre les gryffondor.

Théo savait que Narcissa avait été le seul soutien de Drago durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, quand tout partait à vau l'eau dans la vie de son fils Narcissa avait été son seul pilier. Et Théo était celui qui allait devoir annoncer qu'elle était morte, assassinée sur un champ de bataille où elle n'avait pas sa place. Transpercée par un sort de mort qui ne lui était nullement destiné. Réduite au silence par un homme, et cet homme était dans le même camp qu'elle.

Théodore Nott avait dû faire des choses immondes dans sa courte vie mais il aurait préféré subir mille doloris plutôt qu'affronter le regard de son ami lorsqu'il lui annoncerait le décès de sa mère. Mais il était le seul au courant et il ne pouvait pas lui cacher.

\- Dray viens t'asseoir quelques secondes lui dit-il.

\- Non, je veux partir d'ici, il faut récupérer ma mère et nous mettre à l'abri. Tu avais raison, donnons une chance à Hermione, elle va …

\- Juste une seconde Dray, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Ça attendra, je veux aller chercher ma mère, essaye de comprendre merde Théo.

Drago se dirigea vers Blaise voulant le remette debout pour l'aider à transplanner.

-Ta mère ne sera pas là, Drago.

-Tu n'en sais rien, elle a peu être pu quitter Poudlard avant que les aurors ne ferment les portes. Elle est là bas. Elle nous attend et doit être morte d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir arriver, tu l'as connaît Théo, il faut que j'aille la rassurer.

\- Dray elle ne sera pas là, répéta le brun regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Blaise et Pansy qui avaient observé l'échange semblaient avoir compris la situation et les larmes embuaient déjà les yeux de la jeune fille qui connaissait aussi la femme depuis de nombreuses années.

\- TU N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Hurla Drago en colère maintenant.

\- Si Drago je le sais. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas au rendez-vous. Elle est morte Dray, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Elle a reçu l avada en voulant protéger Hermione. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Hermione, sinon ç'aurait été elle qui serait décédée, lâcha le brun essayant d'être le plus doux possible malgré l'horreur de ses paroles.

\- Non, non, non …

\- Dray chuchota Théo.

\- Ta gueule Nott ! Elle n'est pas morte, elle est dans le chalet de ton père , elle m'attend, ma mère n'est pas morte, ma maman n'est pas morte, la voix du jeune homme frôlait l hystérie et la détresse.

-Je l'ai vu tomber Drago. Elle l a protégée, pour toi Drago. Elle est la personne qui t'aimait le plus au monde et qui te connaissait le mieux. Elle a comprit que tu ne survivrait pas sans elle, dit Théo.

\- Qui ? Qui a lancé ce sortilège ? Demanda Drago d'une voix abyssale.

\- Ça ne changera rien …

\- Dis moi qui a tué ma mère.

\- Marcus, mais Hermione s est occupé de lui. Elle l'a tué Dray, elle a vengé ta mère, et a promit de lui trouver un coin paisible où elle pourra reposer en paix.

\- J'aurais dû buter cette ordure quand j'en avais l'occasion ! J'aurais dû arracher sa tête du reste de son corps. Non ça aurait été trop rapide, j'aurais dû l'enfermer dans les cachots et lui faire regretter encore et encore d'être venu au monde.

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, intervint Blaise pour la première fois.

\- Il a tué ma mère ! Il a tué ma mère et a obligé un ange à devenir une meurtrière. Putain elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, la connaissant elle va culpabiliser.

Il était assis au sol, anéanti et il voulait mourir. Oui voilà mourir, abandonner cette vie merdique. Rejoindre sa maman, c'était la meilleure solution. Laisser une chance à Hermione de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Oui il voulait mourir, maintenant.

Son état de déprime ne passa pas inaperçu chez les autres serpentard et Pansy fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle se plaça à genoux face à lui et lui saisi le menton sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Écoute moi bien Drago Lucius Malfoy parce que je ne me répéterait pas : je veux que tu me fasses disparaître ces idées morbides de ton esprit. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour qu'Hermione ait la vie sauve. Elle a décidé de son plein gré de perdre la vie pour que tu aies une chance d'être heureux avec elle. Narcissa était la femme la plus clairvoyante que je connaisse. Si tu te laisses mourir, son sacrifice aura été vain. Ça va être dur mais on est là , et Hermione aussi. Cette putain de miss-je-sais-tout va nous trouver un plan d'enfer et nous sortir de là. Et vous serez heureux tous les deux. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? Je veux te voir heureux, je ne tolérerais rien d'autre que le bonheur pour toi Drago. On est d'accord ?

-Oui, oui Pansy, elle va réussir, elle va trouver.

Sa voix résignée donnait à Pansy l' envie de pleurer mais elle s'interdit de laisser ses larmes couler. elle devait être forte pour lui. Pour toutes les fois où lui avait été fort pour elle. Elle lui devait bien ça.

\- J'ai besoin d'elle Pansy, ma maman est morte. j'ai besoin d' Hermione, mon ange …

-Chut, je sais que c'est difficile, mais elle va revenir. Elle va revenir avec un plan d enfer , j'en suis sûre, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses paroles soient vraie.

Pansy berçait doucement le blond dans ses bras tout en regardant les deux autres, eux aussi passablement abattus car ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose face à la douleur de leur ami. Pour essayer de détendre l atmosphère et changer de sujet Blaise prit la parole :

\- J'ai pensé à un endroit où se cacher le temps que le super cerveau de Granger trouve une solution. Je pense qu aucun endroit n'est sûr, mais à mon avis les aurors vont commencé par fouiller les maisons et résidences secondaires des plus fervents mangemorts. Donc on peut éliminer toutes les demeures Malfoy, mais je me suis dit qu'il s écoulerait quelques semaines avant qu'ils en viennent à fouiller les résidences des partisans moins actifs. J'avais pensé à la maison de campagne de ma mère. La demeure est bardée de protections , je pense que dans un premier temps ça pourrait être un bon plan.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, dit Théo interrogeant les deux autres du regard.

\- Moi aussi, annonça Pansy, tenant toujours le jeune homme abattu contre elle.

Drago ne fit qu'un haussement d'épaule, signifiant qu'il suivait le mouvement.

Leur prochaine destination était donc connue et c'est sur ce fait que les quatre serpentard quittèrent la cabane hurlante, laissant leur ancienne vie derrière eux et partant pour un avenir qui semblait bien sombre. Cette fois encore une seule voie leur était ouverte et ils comptaient bien saisir l' opportunité de faire un pied de nez au destin. Après tout eux aussi avaient droit au bonheur.

* * *

Voilà voilà le chapitre 27 mes poupées, encore un changement de point de vue, à la base pas prévu du tout dans mon planning mais après réflection, il me semblait important de parler de la réaction de Drago face à la perte de sa mère. Plusieurs d entre vous on était attristée par la mort de Narcissa, cette mort même si elle me attriste était prévue et j'en avais besoin, j'ai un temps envisagé de sacrifier quelqu'un de autre (Blaise Pansy ou Théo) mais même si ses amis l aime beaucoup je pense que la seule personne qui pouvait se sacrifier pour lui c'est sa mère.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il est pas super enthousiaste ni joyeux mais la situation est loin d'être idéaliste. Outre le décès de Narcissa, les serpentard sont sauvé mais loin d'être à l abri et ils en ont conscience. J'attends votre avis, que pensez vous de Théo ( plus j'écris et plus je l'aime lol) de Pansy ? De notre pauvre Drago d amour ?

RARA

Cecile: merci pour ta commentaire, oh oui pauvre Narcissa j'ai eu du mal d écrire cette partie mais elle se sacrifie pour le bonheur son fils. Merci Bisous

Imissyoucowboy : merci pour ton commentaire, oui elle a appris à apprécier Hermione, surtout parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est la seule à rendre Drago heureux et qu'elle a réussi à lui faire voir les choses différemment. J'espère que la suite te plaît, bisous.

Hermione Drago : merci pour ton commentaire, fortement apprécier comme toujours, oui la bataille est rapide, à la base je ne voulais pas m attarder parce que la fiction n'est pas basée sur cette aspect, mais je vais revenir dessus d une manière différente ;) oui Flint est mort, je savais que vous alliez apprécier ce fait, pour Narcissa, j'avais pris la décision des le début, j'ai envisagé de revenir sur ma décision mais j'aurais du sacrifier un autre serpentard et j avais du mal de trouver une place pour Narcissa dans la suite de la fiction et pour la possible suite. Je suis sadique de les séparer aussi rapidement je sais, mais la situation est urgente, les serpentard sont en danger et la priorité d Hermione est vraiment de les mettre à l abri. Pour la solution c'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé. La fin s'approche c'est vrai mais à la base j'avais prévu 27 chapitres mdr petit à petit les chapitres s amoncellent de plus en plus. Lol je pense que ça devrait tourner autour de 30 chap et un épilogue, peu être un peu plus mais pas moins. Voilà bisous et merci.

Merci pour tout mes poupées, je vous adore.

Line


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : « Son fardeau »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir dévasté au moment où la chevelure blonde de son amour disparut par le passage secret du saule cogneur. Elle se sentait si mal d'avoir du le laisser à peine quelques minutes après l'avoir retrouvé. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, de cette manière ils seraient tous plus ou moins en sécurité. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques minutes Théo allait annoncer à Drago la mort de sa mère. Il allait être dévasté, elle aurait dû être là, près de lui, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller le rejoindre, partir avec lui. Sa raison lui disait de rester là, de trouver une solution à long terme mais son cœur, son corps et son âme lui hurlaient d'aller le retrouver et de le serrer contre elle pour étouffer ses larmes. Mais non elle devait avoir confiance en Théo, Blaise et Pansy. Ils seraient là pour lui. Elle, elle devait se concentrer sur l'avenir, et trouver comment les faire sortir de l'Angleterre en toute sécurité.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le saule cogneur, elle se détourna pour rejoindre le cœur de l'effervescence. Elle voulait retrouver Harry et le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait réussi à détruire le mage noir le plus puissant que l'Angleterre, voir que le monde, ait connu. Elle se pressa pour le retrouver. Une fois la grande salle atteinte, les cris de joie et les embrassades la submergèrent. Malgré ses craintes concernant les serpentards, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Dans quelques heures l'effervescence redescendrait, il faudrait à ce moment-là compter les pertes, pleurer les morts, angoisser pour les blessés et mettre en œuvre la poursuite des mangemorts en fuite. Mais pour l'instant la seule chose importante était leur victoire.

Hermione se fit happer par les bras de Ginny qu'elle prit avec joie contre elle. La jeune fille pleurait et rigolait en même temps, ne pouvant contenir le bonheur de savoir son homme vivant et enfin en sécurité. À cette pensée le cœur d'Hermione se serra, Harry était en sécurité, enfin. Mais combien de temps mettrait-elle à mettre Drago à l'abri ?

Elle passa des bras de Ginny à ceux de Neville, Luna, Dean, Fred, Georges … elle cherchait des yeux son meilleur amie et quand elle le vit enfin, elle s'avança vers lui sans pouvoir le lâcher du regard.

Ses pas étaient guidés vers le jeune homme comme un aimant. Une fois face à lui, elle ne lui sauta pas dessus, ne le serra pas dans ses bras, ne hurla pas sa joie, non, elle l'observa quelques secondes. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue et la caressa doucement, ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes qu'elle n'essaya pas de retenir.

Harry souffla-t-elle, Harry …

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle le prit contre elle et qu'elle se mit pleurer pleinement, ses nerfs craquaient, elle était nerveusement à bout, et ne demandait qu'une chose rester dans les bras de son meilleur ami, à défaut de ceux de son amour, et se laisser consoler comme une enfant. Mais la foule en liesse n'était pas de cet avis, tout le monde voulait congratuler le héro du monde sorcier et Hermione fut presque arracher de l étreinte d Harry, pour se retrouver devant Ron, les joues rougies par l'excitation du moment.

On a réussi, tu te rends compte, on a envoyé cette pourriture manger les mandragores par la racine dit le rouquin.

Oui… Oui, Harry a réussi, il nous a tous sauvé ajusta la jeune femme.

Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas l'entendre, il saisit son visage et posa violement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, qui resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser le cadet Weasley. Ce geste ne sembla pas perturber le jeune homme outre mesure car il lui prit les mains, avant de dire :

Je t'aime Hermione, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu attends ce moment et je prends enfin mon courage à deux mains pour te le dire, je t'aime.

Ron, … non euh, je n'attends rien dit-elle très mal à l'aise et en colère qu'il ait osé l'embrasser sans son accord mais surtout qu'il assure qu'elle attende quoi que se soit de lui.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai être patient, je sais ce que tu as enduré, la capture, tout ça, tout ça. Mais je serai là pour toi, dit-il avant de faire volte face et de rejoindre les autres.

Hermione resta bouche bée un instant et préféra quitter la grande salle et s'isoler un moment. Harry l'avait prévenue, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se comporte de la sorte, l'embrasser sauvagement, devant tout le monde sans rien lui demander. À cette pensée ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes, il l'avait embrassée. La dernière personne qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes était Ronald Weasley et non plus son amour. Un hoquet larmoyant la secoua. Elle savait que ses pensées étaient complètement illogiques et que Drago était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser de s'être laissée embrasser par un autre, pendant que son amour était, elle ne savait où, en train de pleurer sa mère. Mère qui était morte à cause d'elle, il allait la haïr en l'apprenant, la détester, plus jamais il ne voudrait d'elle … Ses pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres, la rendèrent totalement hystérique.

C'est dans cette état que Luna et Neville la retrouvèrent, assise, tremblante et en pleure à quelques pas de la grande salle. La Serdaigle ne se posa pas une seule question et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Hermione se cramponna à elle désespérément. La fatigue, la faim, la peur l'angoisse l'avaient totalement engluée, lui faisant perdre le sens de la réalité. Elle ne se rendit donc pas compte que Luna et Neville l'emmenèrent dans le dortoir des Serdaigle et l'installèrent dans le lit de Luna. Instantanément Hermione se blottit contre la jeune fille, qui lui fit avaler une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Luna berça Hermione jusqu'au moment où cette dernière réussi à s'endormir sous les paroles rassurantes de la Serdaigle.

Le lendemain c'est une Hermione bien plus reposée qui émergea de son sommeil. Elle essaya de positiver un maximum, la guerre était belle et bien finie, Harry était en vie, Drago et les autres serpentard avaient réussi à fuir. Elle devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Ron pour que les choses soient claires entre eux. En étant réaliste, elle devait bien s'avouer que Drago ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour le baiser, elle ne l'avait pas voulu et elle avait repoussé Ron.

Bref elle se força à voir le bon côté des choses pour ne pas recommencer à déprimer. Pour commencer Hermione sortit du lit et défroissa au mieux ses vêtements avant de rejoindre la salle commune où Luna semblait l'attendre.

Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormi ?

Oui merci, j'en avais besoin.

Je t'ai emmenée à Serdaigle, j'ai pensé que l'euphorie de Gryffondor n'était pas bonne pour toi, dit la blonde.

Tu as bien fait, j'avais besoin de calme mais maintenant excuse-moi j'aimerais retrouver les autres.

Bien sûr, je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui ne se donnait plus la peine de demander un quelconque mot de passe. Hermione fut bien vite happer par les bras de son meilleur ami.

Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir dans la tour, dit-il

J'ai dormi avec Luna, à Serdaigle, j'avais besoin de calme.

Bien sûr, tu as bien fait, … mais Hermione si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, ou juste parler je suis là, ne l'oublie pas.

Harry tu as bien assez fait pour nous tous, tu as le droit au repos le plus complet maintenant dit la jeune femme en rigolant.

Harry lui prit la main très sérieusement.

Je serai toujours là, Hermione, je ne suis pas un héro, le survivant ou que sais-je quel magnifique surnom ils vont encore me trouver. Je suis ton meilleur ami, la guerre a été douloureuse pour toi et je veux que tu comprennes que je suis là.

Elle a été douloureuse pour nous tous Harry, dit la jeune fille en le regardant.

Il semblait lire en elle, comprendre que malgré la victoire quelque chose la minait, et il semblait bien décidé à comprendre quoi. Elle aurait tellement voulu se confier, déverser un peu de son chagrin sur quelqu'un d'autre. Harry l'aimait, elle en était certaine mais comme pourrait-il comprendre, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'aimer un mangemort, un assassin. C'était son fardeau et elle le porterait seule.

C'est à ce moment que choisi Fred pour les prendre à part et leur chuchoter :

Rendez vous dans 10 minutes au square, vous pouvez passer par la cheminée de McGonagall, faites passer le message aux autres membres de l'ordre.

Le message circula rapidement et 15 minutes plus tard, la cuisine de 12 square Grimmauld regorgeait de monde. Et Hermione comprit, le temps était venu de pleurer les morts et compter les vivants.

* * *

Bonsoir mes poupées, désolée pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres, ma correctrice était overbookée du coup je suis passée par une amie pour la correction.

Ce chapitre( et malheureusement le suivant) ne sont pas les chapitres les plus passionnants que j'ai eu le plaisir d écrire, mais ils sont nécessaire.

Que pensez vous, Hermione ? Harry ? Ron ? Avez vous une idée de ce que va faire Hermione dans le futur ? Au sujet des serpy ? De l'ordre ?

J essais de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le suivant.

Merci pour les review mes poupées, j'adore vous lire.

RARA

Cecile : merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai trop mal au coeur pour mes serpy d'amour. Hermione cogite et va encore cogiter pdt un moment. Mais va t elle trouver une solution miracle ? Ha ha mystère.

Hermione Drago: merci pour ton analyse super comme toujours, j'ai un peu de mal avec les changements de point de vue mais je pense que je n'avais pas le choix, sinon la mort de Narcissa serait un peu tombée à la trape et elle mérite qu'on parle d'elle. J'adore Théo en général et plus j'écris plus je l'aime. Je voulais aussi montrer que Drago est important pour Pansy et qu'elle l'aime. Je savais que tout le monde allait aimer voir disparaître Flint, il en a assez fait à mon avis. Dans tes propositions, il y en a une qui s approche de la réalité ;) ... Voilà voilà désolé pour l'attente. Bisous.

Dramione forever : merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaît. Bisous.

Je vous embrasse mes poupées à bientôt


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 « Pleurer les morts et compter les vivants »

L'ambiance dans la cuisine était lourde à l'arrivée d'Hermione. La bonne humeur de la veille avait laissé place à semblait bien loin à présent. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Bill. Ce fut Maugrey qui prit la parole.

\- Bien, la réunion d'aujourd'hui risque d'être désagréable mais elle est indispensable. Les aurors, médicomages et bénévoles ont travaillé toute la nuit. Nous allons faire un bilan point par point. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste accueille à l'heure actuelle 165 blessés, dont 27 blessés graves. Le nombre de mort pour notre camp s'élève à 47. Une liste a été établie et sera disponible dès demain au ministère, en ce qui concerne les membres de l'ordre nous avons perdu Charlie Weasley.

Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise et tourna la tête pour observer chacun des membre de la famille Weasley, leurs mines défaites et elle constata qu'il manquait Molly.

*Mon dieu la pauvre femme doit être dévastée pensa-t-elle.

Mais déjà Fol-Œil enchaîna.

\- Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks et son mari Remus Lupin.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Harry qui gardait la tête basse. On pouvait voir à son regard que la nouvelle n'était pas une surprise. Bien sûr, Harry avait dû se renseigner depuis longtemps sur les pertes mais l'entendre de vive voix semblait le dévaster. Il perdait son dernier modèle, après Sirius et Dumbledore.

\- Je sais que ces nouvelles vous bouleversent tous mais nous devons continuer à tenir le coup. Les choses sont loin d'être finies. Les aurors ont fait un travail remarquable en arrêtant une grande partie des mangemorts mais il en manque. D'après une rapide liste, il semblerait que sept mangemorts manquent à l'appel : Alecto Carrow, Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Walden Macnaire, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy, énuméra Alastor.

\- Putain mais ce n'est pas possible que personne n'ait buté Malefoy, ça fait plus de dix ans que je rêve de le voir crevé mais non, il est encore et toujours là cracha Ron !

Hermione essaya de garder son visage le plus neutre possible et surtout son calme. Elle avait envie de se lever et d'en coller une au rouquin face à elle, son poing la démangeait comme jamais.

\- Monsieur Weasley nous nous passerons de votre avis personnel dit le professeur McGonagall, pour le plus grand plaisir d Hermione.

Le rouquin sembla s'étouffer d'indignation mais ne prononça plus un mot.

\- Bien il me semble donc évident qu'il est de la plus grande importance de mettre la main sur ces individus le plus rapidement possible. Notre plus grande crainte est qu'ils trouvent le moyen de se rassembler. Je vous rappelle que Malefoy était le bras droit de vous-savez-qui. Il doit donc être considéré comme aussi dangereux que lui.

Non, non, non, son Drago n'était pas dangereux, son amour ne ferait pas de mal. Il devait être quelque part dévasté par la mort de sa mère et non pas en train d'élaborer des plans de vengeance.

Un des membres de l'ordre, Elphias Doge prit la parole.

\- Ce Drago Malfoy, c'est bien le fils de Lucius, un gamin blond ?

\- Oui sauf qu'il n'est plus un gamin, il a l'âge d Harry et les meurtres qu'il a à son actif te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête dit Maugrey.

\- Ah bon, je pensais pourtant l'avoir croisé sur le champ de bataille, il traînait un homme noir a bout de bras, et il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif. Les seuls sortilèges qu'il utilisait étaient des sorts de défense ou d'entrave à la rigueur. C'est pour ça que je me souviens de lui, je n'ai à jamais entendu parler d'un mangemort utiliser un Stupefix.

\- Vous devez vous tromper, dit Ron, Malfoy est la pire des enflures que...

\- Bon je pense qu'on a comprit l'idée, là. On n'est pas la pour polémiquer sur qui a fait quoi, cria presque Hermione.

Cette fois elle n'avait pu se contenir, elle apprenait que son chéri n'avait fait que se défendre sur le champ de bataille et Ronald recommençait à s'acharner.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Hermione ? Depuis que t'es revenue t'es bizarre, tu commences par prendre la défense des sales gosses de mangemort et là tu protèges Malfoy, lui répliqua Ron.

\- Je ne défends personne, mais polémiquer sur le fait qu'il soit une ordure ou pas ne nous fera pas avancer. Passons aux plans d'actions si vous le voulez bien.

Son intervention avait ramené le calme dans la cuisine et Maugrey reprit la parole.

\- Bien, répéta Alastor je sais que vous tous ici présent avez déjà beaucoup fait pour le monde sorcier mais j'aimerais vous demander de nous aider de nouveau, nous avons besoin de bras pour aider à Sainte Mangouste, d'autres pour déblayer et reconstruire Poudlard et enfin, de personne s'investissant auprès des aurors pour la capture des derniers mangemorts restant. Je mets à votre disposition trois feuilles. Indiquez votre nom si vous souhaitez participer à l'une de ces tâches. Voilà. merci de votre présence, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Arthur, embrasse Molly de ma part.

Hermione fut une des premières à sortir de la pièce. Elle fût vite rattrapée par Harry.

\- Mione, j'ai vu que tu avais indiqué ton nom sur la liste pour aider les aurors à débusquer les derniers mangemorts.

\- Oui effectivement pourquoi ?

\- Je m'attendais plus à te voir à Saint Mangouste ou encore à Poudlard mais …

\- Harry je souhaite que tout cela cesse rapidement, en plus je ne pense pas être capable de voir les blessés et tout ça. Du moins, pas tout de suite .

Elle mentait bien évidement mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de ses véritables motivations, même à Harry.

\- Euh oui bien sûr lui répondit son ami.

\- Excuse-moi Harry mais j'aimerais aller prendre l'air, cette réunion a été harassante.

\- Évidemment vas-y mais soit prudente … et Hermione tu sais …

\- Oui Harry je sais. Tu es là, ne t'inquiète pas , je le sais. »

Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et se dit qu'elle aimerait tellement lui dire la vérité, lui pourrait peu être comprendre, car elle en avait marre de lui mentir. A lui en tout cas puisque l'autre andouille ne comprendrait pas. Il la traiterait comme une ennemie. Mais encore une fois la peur de perdre son frère de cœur la fit renoncer.

C'est sur cette dernière action qu'elle quitta le square et transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard. L'effervescence de la veille était retombée, même si on pouvait voir ci-et-là des gens commencer à nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait l'herbe de Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea sans mal dans un coin du parc, et le plus discrètement possible, elle lança un « mobilicorpus ». Elle avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir. Elle réussit à sortir sans mal de l'enceinte de l'école. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la zone anti-transplanage, elle disparut, emmenant avec elle son fardeau. Elle transplanna en Ecosse et atterrit dans les Higlands.

Devant elle s'étendait maintenant le paysage des Highland Écossais et la magnifique plage d'Achmelvich beach. Elle avait découvert cet endroit quelques années plus tôt en voyageant avec ses parents et c'était un des endroits les plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Un paysage tellement doux et si beau. C'est pour ça qu'elle y avait pensé car elle ne connaissait pas de plus bel endroit pour reposer éternellement.

\- C'est le plus bel endroit auquel j'ai pensé, j'espère que vous aimez. En réalité, je ne sais même pas si vous aimez la mer, mais Drago m'a dit un jour qu'il adorait l'océan. Je suppose que c'est vous qui deviez l'y emmener étant enfant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait, je me sens un peu conne d'être là, à parler toute seule. Bon je me lance, je voulais vous dire merci. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir été la pour moi pendant ma captivité chez votre fils. Au départ votre présence était la seule chose qui me rassurait, après j'ai appris à connaître Drago bien sûr mais au début, c'était vous. Ensuite merci d'avoir été une aussi bonne mère pour lui, je ne sais pas s'il est du genre à vous le dire souvent mais votre fils vous aime, plus que tout. Et enfin, le plus dur, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Pour lui je suppose mais je voulais vous dire que je ferai absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de là. Je le sauverai lui et les autres. Je les mettrai en sécurité. Même si je ne dois plus jamais revoir Drago par la suite, il vivra en homme libre.

Elle s'arrêta pour sécher les larmes qui inondaient ses joues avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de plan, et la tâche me semble insurmontable. Dans un premier temps, je vais participer aux recherches des derniers mangemorts, de cette manière je pourrai leurs venir en aide pour qu'ils puissent fuir si on les retrouve. Pour le reste je réfléchis encore mais je trouverai, promis. Je vous en fait la promesse. Je vais devoir y aller, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir et malheureusement votre fils ne pourra certainement jamais se recueillir sur votre tombe. Sauf, si, évidemment, je lui dis où se trouve votre tombe. Mais je me plais à croire que vous n'y accordez pas d'importance, vous vous êtes toujours battue pour qu'il soit heureux et son bonheur est loin de l'Angleterre, pour le moment, le temps que tout ça se tasse un peu. Je suppose que vous comprenez. Je fais ça pour qu'il soit heureux. Il en a tellement besoin, et je suis sûre que si vous étiez encore vivante, vous seriez d'accord avec moi.

Elle se releva prête à transplanner, avant de regarder une dernière fois la tombe.

\- Au revoir Narcissa, vous êtes une grande dame.

Quand elle rentra au square bien plus tard dans la journée et qu'elle gagna sa chambre, elle ne vit pas Harry empêcher Ron de monter la rejoindre. Elle ne vit pas non plus le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami fixer les marches où elle venait de disparaître.

* * *

Hello mes poupées, publication rapide pour me faire pardonner du retard du chapitre précédent. C'est un peu la suite direct du chapitre précédent, on reste dans la même ambiance.

Alors votre avis ? Hermione ? Ron ? Harry ? Que pensez vous de la partie sur Narcissa ?

On arrive douuuuucement (vraiment doucement parce que à chaque chapitre écrit un autre s ajoute à mon planning mdr, à la base la fiction devait faire 27 et un épilogue et comme vous pouvez le voir c'est loin d'être être le cas mdr ) à la fin, j'aimerais avoir vos suppositions pour la fin? Hermione va trouver une solution ou pas ? Si oui laquelle ? Ensemble ? Séparé ? Happy end du genre mariage bébé tout rose et violette ? Vous idées, vos envies.

Bref c'est bientôt la fin , j'aimerais inviter donc les lecteurs fantômes à donner leur avis au moins une fois (ou deux :) )

RARA

Guest : merci pour ton commentaire, tu dis ne jamais lire de dramione et avoir appris à l apprécier grâce à ma fiction, c'est un des plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire. Je suis contente d avoir pu te faire apprécier mes deux petit amour ( surtout Drago *_* lol ). Bisous.

Opal: merci pour ton deuxième commentaire, désolé pour la frustration et l attente mais je promets que ma beta de amour et moi même faisons vraiment au mieux pour faire patienter le moins possible. Bisous

Cecile: hello merci pour ton commentaire. Je pense qu Hermione et tout à fait d'accord avec ton idée de trouver une solution mais laquelle ? Pas évident. .. Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Bisous

Hermione Drago: hello, les réponses à tes analyses ( on ne peut plus appeller ça commentaire) mériterais plus que mes petites réponses. Sache que tes commentaires sont pleinement appréciés. Pour commencer je suis contente que tu sois enthousiasme par le chapitre précédent, que je trouvais moins palpitant. Ton opinion sur Harry et Ron sont les même que moi, j'adore Harry et puis bah y a Ron hum hum. .. Je peux pas répondre à tes suppositions sinon ça serait révéler la suite mais certaines parte dans le bon sens ... J espère vraiment que mon idées de fin plaira à tout le monde et sera peu être une petite surprise. Bisous et merci pour ton enthousiasme.

Merci mes poupées, je vous aime.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 « Retrouvailles avortées»

Le monde autour d'eux continuait d exulter malgré les lourdes pertes qu'avait fait la guerre. la mort de Voldemort continuer de faire danser les foules.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient convoqués plus souvent qu'à leurs habitudes aux divers banquets, célébrations et soirées organisées en l'honneur des héros, comme tout le monde les appelait.

Ce soir n'était pas coutume : ils se retrouvèrent tous réuni dans une salle du ministère de la Magie pour recevoir l'ordre de merlin pour tous les services qu'ils avaient rendu au monde magique.

Harry malgré le fait qu'il détestait être sous le feu des projecteurs appréciait les moments qu'il passait entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Ginny et lui ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle, trop heureux d'être enfin ensemble, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé.

Ron de son côté adorait tout l'attention qui lui était apportée, lui qui n'avait toujours été que le fils cadet de la trop nombreuse famille Weasley , se retrouvait sur le devant de la scène et il en appréciait chaque instant. Accordant interview sur interview, souriant de manière avenante à tout les rapaces de la presse à scandale.

Par contre Hermione s'enfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, se laissant glisser dans une douce dépression. Les seuls moments où elle semblait animée c'était pendant la chasse au mangemort. Elle s investissait corps et âme dans les recherches. Au yeux des autres, elle passait pour une acharnée , qui avait encore plus de raisons que les autres de vouloir faire enfermer cette vermine à cause de ses mois de captivité .

Elle ne savait pas quoi espérer. Elle rêvait chaque nuit de pouvoir serrer contre elle son amour, s'assurer que lui et les autres allaient bien. Elle espérait à chaque fouille les retrouver pour pouvoir s assurer de leur état. Mais d'un autre côté les trouver était risqué. Elle n'était jamais seule lors des inspections et malgré ses compétences magique. Elle n'était pas sur d'être suffisamment puissante pour s'interposer entre eux et une équipe d'auror expérimentée. Donc même si être loin de Drago mettait sont cœur à rude épreuve, elle s'en contentait. Sa sécurité était le plus important.

Outre les réceptions interminables, les fouilles de tout les lieux liés de près ou de loin avec les mangemort, Hermione occupait ses journées à réfléchir à un plan pour pouvoir faire sortir les serpentard du pays. Elle avait renoncé à essayer de les faire innocenter, ne croyant pas au miracle et ne voulant pas risquer de les voir enfermé à Azkaban ou pire encore : recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Mais aucune idée lumineuse ne lui venait et cet échec l entraînait encore plus vers le bas.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis pour remercier ces personnes qui ont risqué leur vie dans le but de …

La voix du représentant ministériel, fut interrompue par Ron chuchotant à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

\- Hermione est particulièrement en beauté ce soir, je trouve.

\- Oui c'est vrai elle est très belle, répondit Harry en se retournant pour admirer la jeune femme quelques mètres plus loin.

Vêtue d'une splendide robe noire, simple mais la mettant parfaitement en valeur, Hermione écoutait à moitié le discourt prononcé en partie pour elle. Ginny avait tenu à l habiller, la coiffer et la maquiller. Elle ressemblait à l'heure actuelle à une jolie poupée de porcelaine : belle et fragile. Prête à se brisée au moindre souffle de vent .

\- Je pense que je vais aller lui parler plus tard dans la soirée, il est temps de rendre notre histoire publique dit le rouquin.

\- Ron vous n'avez aucune histoire ! Tu lui as fait part de tes sentiments et elle t' a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que toi. Je crois que c'est vraiment pas le moment de l ennuyer avec tout ça. Elle n'a pas l'air bien depuis la fin de la guerre, évite de rajouter du poids sur ses épaules, dit Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas son comportement, la guerre est finie, nous avons gagné, ses tortionnaires sont soit mort , soit en prison ou du moins, ils ne tarderont pas à y être. Elle devrait être heureuse .

\- Mais elle ne l'est pas, repris Harry et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Mais une chose et sûr, s'il te plaît n'essaie pas de lui imposer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Je vais tout faire pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe avec elle. Il faut juste que tu sois patient.

\- OK, je te laisse une chance de savoir ce qui se passe mais je ne vais pas attendre pendant 10 ans, j'ai déjà perdu de nombreuses années. Je sais que je peux la rendre heureuse et je compte tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne, dit Ron, sous les applaudissements signant la fin du discourt.

A plusieurs mètres des deux garçons , Hermione était en pleine conversation avec Maugrey qui venait de lui annoncer avoir reçu une nouvelle liste des lieux à inspecter dans les prochains jours.

\- Nous avons déjà inspecté les lieux les plus connu et les résidences des mangemort les plus haut placé dit l'auror. Nous allons donc passer aux résidences secondaires et aux maisons des familles liées à Voldemort sans être forcément des mangemort.

\- Je comprends, dit la jeune femme, je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais cru trouver les mangemort manquant dans des lieux aussi évident que la résidence Lestrange ou Malfoy. Il ne faut pas oublier que ceux qui restent en fuite, ont réussi à nous glisser entre les doigts lors du combat alors que tout était surveillé. Ils étaient aussi les plus proches collaborateurs de Voldemort. Ils sont donc intelligent. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'on les retrouvera dans un des lieux de ces interminables listes. Ils ont peut être choisi un endroit qui n'ont rien à voir avec eux.

\- Je le sais, mais tout le peuple connaît leurs visages. Tous les aurors et de nombreux citoyens sont à leur recherche. Ce sont des être humains, même si ils sont retranchés au fin fond du trou de l'Angleterre. Ils ont besoin de se nourrir, ils devront donc sortir et nous serons là pour les attraper et les envoyer rejoindre leur cher maître jubila presque Alastor.

\- Vous avez raison dit Hermione qui essayait de sourire alors que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Le lendemain, une réunion fut organisée au square Grimmauld. Malgré la fin de la guerre, la maison du parrain du Survivant restait le QG et le lieu attitré pour les rassemblements. Les informations qu'Hermione avait reçu la veille furent partagées avec le reste des membres de l'équipe de recherche.

\- J'ai choisis trois lieux à visiter pour aujourd'hui annonça Maugrey. Une résidence secondaire appartenant aux Lestrange. Un chalet : propriété de la famille Nott et enfin une maison de campagne, qui appartient aux Zabini.

Le ventre d'Hermione se contracta. Ils avaient déjà visité diverses maisons appartenant aux Malfoy. Elle s'était même rendu avec beaucoup de difficultés dans le manoir de Drago. Elle avait eu du mal de rester de marbre face à cette demeure, qui avait vu naître leur amour. Cependant, même si ça avait été dur pour elle, elle savait pertinemment que jamais Drago ne se risquerait à pointer son nez dans une maison qui lui appartenait. Par contre, pour le chalet de Théodore Nott et la résidence de Zabini, elle était nettement moins sûre. Elle appréhendait donc beaucoup cette sortie .

La première demeure, celle des Lestrange laissa un goût amer à tous les participants de la bataille. Des horreurs sans nom étaient regroupées dans chaque pièces de la maison, mais pas âme qui vive.

La seconde destination était le chalet de la famille Nott.

La petit bande transplanna à une distance respectable. Hermione se proposa spontanément pour lancer le sortilège anti transplanage servant à piéger les éventuels mages noirs cachés dans les environs. Elle marmonna une incantation et des étincelles bleutées jaillir de sa baguette imitant à la perfection le sort. Elle savait très bien que si d'autres mangemort que ses serpentard se trouvaient dans la maison, elle aurait des ennuis mais à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en moquait. La seule chose importante était qu'ils puissent fuir.

Elle essaya de visiter chaque pièce du chalet le plus rapidement possible, appréhendant chaque seconde. Mais elle dû rapidement se faire une raison : cette habitation était vide. Et depuis un long moment d'après la couche de poussière se trouvant sur les meubles.

La troisième et dernière visite fut une vaste maison de campagne appartenant à la famille Zabini. Hermione réitéra son imitation de sort anti transplanage et la fouille de la maison commença. Une étrange impression habitait la jeune femme et au détour d'un couloir, elle comprit d'où venait cette intuition. Sur une des chaises de la salle à manger se trouvait une cape de mangemort . La panique la prit au ventre. Elle saisit le vêtement pour le réduire et le cacher rapidement au fond de sa poche. Chaque pièces étaient fouillées consciencieusement par les membres de l'ordre pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de visiter la maison dans son ensemble à la recherche des serpentard : elle savait qu'ils étaient caché quelque part.

C'est dans une des chambres du deuxième étage qu'elle finit par les trouver. Dès qu'elle mit les pieds dans la pièce, elle se retrouva face à la baguette de Drago pointée sur elle. Lui, Théo et Blaise se trouvaient devant elle, arme au poing, gardant Pansy derrière eux.

Sans une once de peur, Hermione se retourna et lança un sort à la porte derrière elle pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Drago, qui la réceptionna toujours sous le choc de la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Hermione ? Mon ange, dit-il enfouissant le nez dans les cheveux de sa belle.

\- Oui oui c'est moi ! Mon dieu vous allez bien tous les quatre demanda t-elle. Vite vous devez partir, les autres vont arriver.

\- Nous avons vu par une des fenêtres le sort anti transplanage être lancé dit Blaise.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargée, vous pouvez y aller mais dépêchez vous, dit Hermione de plus en plus angoissée en entendant les voix dans le couloir. Une des voix cria même son prénom.

\- HERMIONE ?

\- Oui oui je suis à l'étage, il n'y a rien par ici, dit elle

\- Vite, partez ! répéta t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle ne lâchait pas les bras de Drago.

\- Mais Où ? Demanda a Blaise

Hermione prit une seconde de réflexion, avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher dans une maison c'est trop dangereux. Transplannez à la limite de la sortie du village de Pré au lard. En flan de falaise vous trouverez des grottes, Sirius s'est caché durant plusieurs semaines à cet endroit. Ne sortez pas, je viendrai rapidement vous apporter de quoi manger . Partez maintenant, et vite.

Elle embrassa désespérément Drago avant de le repousser vivement vers les autres. Le pop de transplannage fut couvert par le bruit de la porte dernière elle volant en éclat et les cris des aurors se dispersant dans la pièce.

\- Rien à signaler déclara un des représentants de l'ordre.

\- Je vous avais qu'il n'y avait rien à l'étage leur répondit Hermione, rendue légèrement agressive à cause de la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant, alertés par l'explosion de la porte. Le brun se précipita sur Hermione.

\- Tu vas bien ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- Rien du tout 'Ry calme toi ! J'étais entrain de fouiller les étages pour être sûr de ne pas me faire surprendre par derrière etj'ai verrouillé chaque porte derrière moi et l'équipe de super aurors ici présente dit elle ironiquement essayant de cacher son angoisse, m'ont filer la peur de ma vie en faisant tout sauter.

\- Nous nous inquiétons mademoiselle dit l'un des aurors appréciant moyennement le ton de la jeune femme.

Voulant calmer les affaires Harry fit sortir Hermione de la pièce.

\- Les trois lieux on été fouillés et personne n'a été trouvé. Nous allons rentrer dit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie guidant Hermione vers la sortie.

Une fois à l extérieur ,Harry les fit transplanner tous les deux au square, sans lâcher la jeune brune.

\- Hermione que s'est il passé?

\- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure dit elle agressivement.

\- Calme toi Mione, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es bizarre et depuis. .. commença Harry.

\- Mais putain, je vais BIEN combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter JE VAIS BIEN hurla Hermione en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Puis elle éclata en sanglot,et s'endormit complètement anesthésiée par la peur, l'angoisse, l'appréhension concernant Drago et les autres mais aussi la mauvaise conscience au sujet de son comportement envers Harry .

Elle avait doucement l'impression de s'enliser sans savoir comme s'en sortir.

* * *

Bonjour mes poupées, voici enfin la suite. Encore une fois nos deux amours se retrouvent pour se séparer aussi vite, je me trouve cruel.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Nos petits serpy ont eu chaud, ça commence à devenir dangereux pour leurs petites fesses. Hermione et son début de dépression? Son comportement vis à vis de Harry? J'attends vos avis comme toujours.

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encourage, et je sollicite les lecteurs fantômes à donner leur avis.

RARA

Cecile: merci pour ton avis, je prend note pour les demandes de fin toute rose et violette lol. J'aime bcp Narcissa je voulais donc lui faire un bel hommage. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus tout autant. Merci Bisous

Hermione Drago : merci pour ton analyse. Mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer les gens mais je suis contente de pouvoir faire partager des émotions avec les lecteurs. J'aime pas Ron et je pense que ça se ressent dans le rôle que je lui donne. Petit c** insupportable. L'avis des membres de l'ordre est érroné mais compréhensible je pense, si Hermione n'avait pas partagé tout ces moments ac Drago elle aurait peu être le même avis sur la question. Non Pansy n'a pas la marque mais elle ne quittera jamais son Théo et ses amis, elle préfère la prison que les abandonner. Tout le monde compte sur notre petit Harry national pour la tirer des ennuis. Mais comment ? Ha ha la réponse va bientôt arriver, la fin approche petit à petit. J'aime bien l'hommage à Narcissa, j'adore ce personnage, j'ai eu mal au coeur de la faire mourir mais j'en avait besoin pour le reste de la fiction. Voilà j'espère que la suite te plaît. Encore merci pour tout. Bisous

LaDyMia : merci d avoir laisser ton avis, j'ai essayer d amener le sujet de l'emprisonnement petit à petit, j'aime quand les choses s'installe doucement. Merci et bisous

Emmy: merci pour ton commentaire, la fin approche doucement avec toutes les réponses à vos questions. Merci Bisous

Opal: merci pour le commentaire et les encouragements. Je n'aime pas le personnage de Ron non plus en générale et je pense qu'on le sens bien lol. La fin approche et les réponses aux questions. Merci Bisous.

Merci pour toutes les filles bisous bisous.

Line


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Retrouvailles savourées.

Quarante-huit heures était passées depuis la perquisition de la maison des Zabini. Quarante-huit heures de réunions interminables et totalement inutiles.

Les nerfs d'Hermione étaient tendus à l'extrême. Elle ne supportait plus les regards concupiscent de Ron et ceux inquiet d' Harry. Elle vacillait entre crise de larmes et crise de essayait de se contrôler un maximum pour ne pas exploser.

\- Hermione, une nouvelle réunion débutera dans une vingtaine de minutes, déclara Harry en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Pourquoi ? soupira la jeune femme désespérée.

\- Tu le sais Mione, nous devons trouver d'autres endroits à fouiller pour retrouver les derniers fugitifs.

\- J'en ai assez Harry dit-elle de manière lasse. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces fouilles inutiles. Désolé mais je ne veux plus participer à ces veines recherches. Elles sont inutiles et épuisantes.

La jeune femme s'en voulait de mentir, de tout laisser tomber et d'abandonner son meilleur ami. Mais depuis qu'elle savait où se trouvait Drago, elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Elle était fatiguée de se battre, depuis ses douze ans, elle combattait contre les forces du mal. A dix-sept ans, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, être enfin en sécurité et avoir Drago auprès d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait excepté son serpentard.

\- Tu m'en veux de vous abandonner ?demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que non, Mione, tu as fait énormément pour moi et pour notre cause. Je veux que tu te reposes et surtout que tu ailles mieux. Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Et te voir comme ça me brise le cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Dis moi Hermione, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider, je t'en supplie. Les yeux d'Harry étaient brillant d'inquiétude et de larmes contenues.

\- Merci Harry, je t'aime tu sais, mais pour le moment j'ai juste besoin d'air et d'oublier toutes ces réunions souffla la jeune femme, se sentant coupable de la douleur qui se reflétait dans le regard de son ami.

\- Va y, je t'excuserais auprès des autres. Va respirer loin de toute cette merde. Fait ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux dit-il en se levant pour descendre rejoindre les autres, après l'avoir embrassée.

Cette phrase décida la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait aller mieux. Elle se précipita hors de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Respirant une bouffée d'air à plein poumon, avant de s'élancer dans les rues de Londres.

C'est les bras chargés de victuailles qu'elle sorti d'un supermarché à la périphérie de la ville. Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle adjacente pour pouvoir réduire ses achats et les placer dans son sac à main. Elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Destination, détermination, et décision, les trois grand D pour effectuer un transplannage parfait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait quitter la ruelle déserte et se trouvait devant l'entrée escarpée d'une grotte. Elle n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois c'était lors de sa quatrième année. Cet endroit avait été le refuge de Sirius Black durant une partie de sa cavale.

Hermione pouvait ressentir la magie entourant le lieu, preuve de la présence invisible des serpentards. Malgré la dépression latente qui l'entourait depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était là, tout près d'elle, enfin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les environs pour être sûr d'être seule avant de se faufiler dans l'étroit passage. Longeant un couloir naturel creusé dans a roche, elle pénétra dans une caverne de belle taille. Elle put observer à loisir les 4 serpentards regroupés contre le mur lui faisant face. Prit dans leur conversations il fallu quelques secondes à Blaise pour l'apercevoir.

\- Granger dit-il tout sourire en la fixant.

Drago se retourna brusquement dans la direction indiquée par le regard du métisse.

Dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le monde autour d'eux disparut,pour faire place à l'amour profond qui les habitaient.

Le serpentard prit une fraction de secondes pour se lever et se diriger doucement vers Hermione, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas mais chacun pouvait percevoir la chaleur émanant de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté des yeux. Drago prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur le front de sa belle.

\- Mon ange, chuchota-t-il, avant de rompre le contact pour se replonger dans les yeux brillant de larmes de la gryffondor.

Cet instant aurait pût durer une seconde comme une heure, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. La force de leur amour les irradiaient.

C'est la voix de Blaise qui mit fin à ce moment de félicitée.

\- Est-ce que notre lionne préférée a apporté à manger aux malheureux serpents affamés que nous sommes?

Pour seule réponse Hermione lui balança son sac au visage, refusant de rompre le contact visuel avec son homme, sous peine qu'il ne s'envole à jamais.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Le jeune homme lui empoigna sauvagement la main avant de l'attirer vers une cavité renfoncée dans le fond de la grotte.

\- Lancez un sort d'insonorisation ! leur hurla Blaise la bouche pleine de nourriture qui essayait de se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il échoua lamentablement, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant en s'écroulant à terre. Pansy le rejoignit.

Drago plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur sans délicatesse et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres. Hermione répondit instantanément aux baisers, nullement choquée par le traitement quelques peu agressif de son amour. Une seule chose comptait pour elle : la chaleur du corps qui la pressait contre la roche.

\- Je meurs de faim chuchota Drago en embrassant et mordillant le cou offert de sa belle. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Hermione se cramponnait aux épaules de son serpentard, sentant toutes ses forces fondre. Son corps accueillant chaque intrusion provenant de Drago avec délice.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'activaient sur les boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis sans aucune douceur. Drago sembla étonné par la vigueur de son ange dans de telle condition. Hermione perçut l'étonnement du jeune homme et lui dit pour se justifier.

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, Dray, mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur depuis le jour où l'on s'est quitté.

Il la fit taire en recommençant à l'embrasser laissant sa langue parcourir les lèvres entrouvertes de sa belle.

Toute l'angoisse, la peur et la dépression contenue par les deux amants ces derniers jours se transforma en passion. Et c'est avec frénésie que Drago se mit à genoux devant Hermione pour déboutonner son jeans. Il embrassait goulûment la peau qu'il mettait à nu, en descendant le vêtement. Laissant sa langue goûter les cuisses exposées de la gryffondor. Hermione empoigna le col de sa chemise l'obligeant à se relever avant de lui enlever. Elle ôta son propre t-shirt et se colla contre lui, griffant la peau tendre des épaules de son homme.

Leurs bouches luttaient dans un ballet fabuleux. Hermione laissa ses mains se faufiler entre eux. Elle mena un combat de quelques secondes contre les boutons du pantalon du jeune homme, avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle se cambra contre lui, cette proximité rendait le serpentard fou, il la souleva, l'invitant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Hermione haletait, prise de frissons. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être serrée contre lui était inimaginable.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi mon ange, susurra Drago dans le cou de la jeune femme. Son érection douloureuse pressée contre l'aine d'Hermione confirmait ses dires.

-Viens, je veux te sentir en moi, Dray, pitié.

Les paroles d'Hermione lui firent perdre la tête. Il la reposa sur le sol, le temps d'ôter leurs derniers sous vêtements. Il approcha les mains de l'intimité de son ange, mais elle le repoussa.

\- Non, Drago fait moi l'amour maintenant, je ne veux plus attendre.

Il la reprit dans ses bras, déposant son dos le plus délicatement possible contre la paroie rocheuse, tout en soulevant les cuisses d'Hermione pour se placer à l'entre de son intimité. Et sans la quitter du regard, il la pénétra d'un mouvement fluide. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux devant le bonheur que lui procurait l'étroitesse de son amante. Il commença immédiatement à bouger en elle.

\- Par merlin, tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione …

Sa voix était éraillée par le plaisir, il perdait tout contrôle, serrant son ange contre lui, laissant des marques sur sa peau tendre. Mais ça n'avait pour le moment aucune importance, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre . À l'approche de la délivrance Drago sentit ses jambes fléchir, il décolla Hermione du mur pour s'y adosser en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Gardant la jeune femme assise sur lui. À aucun moment leurs corps ne s'étaient séparés.

\- Bouge Hermione, bouge pour moi mon ange.

La téméraire gryffondor s'exécuta sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir plus fort lorsque Drago la serra contre lui. Le moindre souffle d'air n'aurait pu s'immiscer entre leur deux corps serrés.

Au moment où l'orgasme les emportaient, ils se murmurèrent leur amour, impossible mais pourtant si fort.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacé avant de bouger et de se rhabiller. Leurs gestes rendu maladroit par le souvenir de la présence des trois serpentards à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Dis moi que tu as lancé un sort d'insonorisation supplia Hermione, rougissant au souvenir de ses performances vocale.

\- J'avais autre chose en tête lui répondit Drago taquin. Mais je suis sûr que Théo l'a fait. Blaise est un gros pervers mais Théo aime qu'on respecte son intimité , il agit donc de même pour les autres.

Les sourires entendu des trois serpentards confirmèrent les craintes d'Hermione.

\- J'en connais deux qui se sont amusé rigola Blaise, mettant la jeune femme extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- La ferme Zabini dit Drago, avant de se tourner vers Théo qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'il leur avait offert le maximum d'intimité possible vu la situation.

Drago s'assit en installant d'autorité Hermione sur ses genoux, ne tolérant pas de la lâcher. La jeune femme prit un peu de nourriture qu'elle donna à son homme lui intimant l'ordre de manger.

Elle leur résuma tout les événements écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre : la traque des mangemorts mais aussi l'enterrement de Narcissa. Au nom de sa mère Drago s'était tendu, mais les douces caresses qu'Hermione apposaient sur son bras le fit se calmer rapidement.

\- Merci de t'être occupée de tout, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié dit-il.

\- C'est normal, ta mère a fait beaucoup pour moi dit-elle le serrant fort dans ses bras. Je suis là pour toi. Ses paroles étaient chuchotées pour n'être entendue que par le jeune homme. Il faut que tu aies foi en moi Dray. Je trouverais une solution. Mais en attendant dit-elle plus fort cette fois, il faut absolument que vous restiez caché ici. Les aurors ont pour plans de vous pousser à la faute, par manque de nourriture ou autre. Donc pas d'imprudence.

\- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'un lionne veille sur nous dit Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione resta quelques heures de plus avec les fugitifs avant de devoir rentrer de peur d'inquiéter Harry. Son meilleur ami était bien capable de lancer tous les aurors d'Angleterre à sa recherche.

Elle quitta la relative sécurité de la grotte après un dernier adieu larmoyant à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chaque au revoir pouvait être le dernier.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant le 12 square Grimmauld, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il était tard et toute la maisonnée semblait endormie. Hermione gagna sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible dans cette vieille maison grinçante. Lorsqu'elle pénétra son sanctuaire elle ne put se retenir un cri de surprise mais fut rapidement rassurée en reconnaissant Harry, assit devant la fenêtre. Il se précipita vers elle, pour sécher les larmes, qu'elle ne sentait même plus couler. Le survivant semblait dévoré par l'inquiétude.

\- Ça suffit Hermione, je n'en peux plus de te voir te détruire tout les jours un peu plus. Tu ne veux pas parler, soit. Mais tu vas m'écouter et tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions.

La jeune femme se perdit quelques secondes dans les émeraudes de son meilleur ami avant d'acquiescer et de s'installer face à lui.

C'était entre eux deux maintenant. Allait-il l'écouter sans broncher , ou bien se mettre à hurler et la détester ?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 31 mes poupées, désolé pour le délais mais ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Il faut quand même savoir que ma correctrice à reçu le dossier à 2heure du matin et à 16h02 je l avais déjà récupéré, mouhaha elle assure ma Marie chérie.

Vous vouliez du dramione, vous voilà servie, depuis le temps je pense qu'ils méritaient leur petit moment non ? Le lemon n'était pas prévu mais ils se sont sauté dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire mdr. Votre avis sur les événements ? Et notre Harry chéri ? Quelle fille ne voudrait pas un ami comme lui ? Je pense que vous avez toutes compris que le prochain chapitre va être du Harry/Hermione et qu'on va ENFIN avoir droit à des explications...

Merci à toutes celles qui lisent et surtout qui me laissent leur avis, remarques et encouragements.

RARA

Hermione Drago: coucou merci pour ton super commentaire. Comme tu le dis dans le chapitre précédent Hermione fait l ascenseur émotionnel. Je voulais vraiment montrer que ne pas pouvoir partager ses états d'âme peut laisser des traces de dépression sur une personne. Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? Bah on est deux. Dans le chapitre suivant comme je l'ai dit Hermione va enfin se confier. Comment va réagir Harry ? Mmmh. Je travail sur ma fin mais comme tu le signales il ne sera pas évident de les faire vivre heureux et ensemble dans le monde magique ... Tout dépend de leur solution ... on aura bientôt la réponse à tout ça. .. Merci pour tes commentaires tout le long de la fiction. Bisous ma belle.

Lise: merci pour ton commentaire. Ron et Hermione, beurk mdr Ron à fait trop de mal à Hermione à mon goût. Même si j'ai déjà lu des fictions ou en couple secondaire ils sont mignons mais pas ici lol. Moi je suis trop accro à Drago en général (faute à Tom felton aussi, qu'elle idée d être aussi miam lol). Merci pour ton avis. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisou.

Missgryffi: merci pour ton commentaire. Dire que la fiction change des autres est un super compliment. Je ne voulais vraiment pas tomber dans les clichés. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous.

Cécile : merci pour ton commentaire. Voilà tu voulais qu'ils se retrouvent, je pense que tu es servie. Un vrai passage dramione pur et dur. Pour son comportement envers Harry c'est la peur qui la fait dérailler mais ne t'inquiète pas on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux deux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : La révélation

Hermione tentait de rester calme. Elle appréhendait ce moment depuis plusieurs jours déjà. La patience n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités de Harry et la jeune femme l'avait déjà poussé bien loin.

\- De quoi veux tu parler Harry? Tenta Hermione.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile Hermione. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi , je suis prêt à te couvrir auprès des autres si tu veux t'éloigner. Mais rien ne semble fonctionner. Tu dis avoir besoin d'air mais quand tu reviens tu es dans un état lamentable. Regarde toi, tu pleures, tu trembles, tu ne manges presque plus rien… on est tous inquiet pour toi.

La jeune fille regardait son ami, l'inquiétude transparaissait sur les traits du visage du survivant. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre, mais si elle lui révélait la vérité jamais il ne l'accepterait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry, j'essaye comme tout le monde de me reconstruire. il n'y a pas d'autre explication tenta-t-elle.

\- Pas d'autre explication ? répéta le survivant cette fois en colère. Je t'ai couvert de nombreuses fois Hermione. La moindre des chose s'est de ne pas me prendre pour un con. J'ai vu des choses, des choses qui méritent une explication. Le calme regagnait doucement l'élu.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda la jeune femme apeurée. Hermione paniquait sous les paroles de son ami. Elle tordait ses mains d'angoisse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu voir et n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Mais Harry avait décidé qu'il obtiendrait des réponses et il était utopiste de penser qu'il laisserait tomber. Non pas cette fois, il irait jusqu'au bout pour savoir, elle le connaissait trop bien pour en douter.

\- Le jour de la bataille finale, avant que je ne me retrouve confronté à Voldemort, j'ai dû affronter des mangemorts, comme tous les autres membres de l'ordre. Tu étais dans mon équipe et tu sais que ma plus grande peur et de voir mourir les gens que j'aime. Tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et te savoir en danger m'inquiétais. Je t'ai donc cherché pendant les affrontements. Je voulais juste être rassuré sur ton état mais ce que j'ai vu m'a choqué. J'ai patienté, attendu que tu viennes vers moi, que tu m'expliques mais tu n'es jamais venue et il est maintenant temps de parler et de fournir des explications Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles nia Hermione se sentant comme un animal traqué. Elle savait que son mensonge était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Je parle de Narcissa Malfoy qui s'interpose entre toi et un sortilège mortel. Je parle de toi qui tue sans sourcilier. Je parle de ce mangemort avec qui tu as parlé sur le champ de bataille comme à un vieil ami. Voilà ce qui mérite des explications et sacrément bonne si tu veux mon avis.

La jeune femme peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Il savait. il les avait vu, théodore, Narcissa … Comment pouvait-elle justifier son comportement sans impliquer Drago ? Comment expliquer qu'une femme qui était censée la haïr profondément avait choisi de mourir pour lui laisser la vie sauve sans impliquer l'amour qui l'unissait au fils de celle-ci ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse Harry tenta une autre approche.

\- Qui était le mangemort avec qui tu as parlé.

Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione répondit d'une petit voix.

\- Théodore Nott.

\- Nott ? le serpentard de notre année à poudlard ?

La jeune femme se contenta de hocherla tête incapable de parler.

\- Explique moi pourquoi un mangemort, deesurcroît un homme qui faisait partie de la clique de ceux qui nous haïssait à l'école, t'as tenu conversation comme à une amie ? Il aurait dû tenter de te tuer et pas … je ne sais pas on aurait dit qu'il te consolait. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu aies besoin d'être consolée. Pourtant tu semblais anéantie par la mort de cette femme.

Le ton de dégoût qui émanait de la voix de Harry lorsqu'il parlait de Narcissa révolta Hermione. Il n'avait pas le droit de salir de la sorte la mémoire d'une femme aussi merveilleuse.

\- Cette femme était une mangemort, reprit Harry, pourquoi par Merlin s'est-elle interposée? La question semblait ne pas attendre de réponse, tellement la situation semblait inexplicable pour le survivant.

\- Elle ne l'était pas dit simplement Hermione.

\- Quoi ? questionna Harry clairement étonné d'entendre la son de la voix de son amie.

\- Narcissa n'était pas une mangemort répéta Hermione.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne la connaissais pas, dit Harry.

\- Je le sais et si je la connaissais.

Le jeune homme reçu la réponse comme une gifle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, explique toi Hermione dit-il.

La jeune femme le fixait, partagée par l'envie de tout raconter et la peur de la réaction de son ami, elle décida d'y aller parcimonieusement.

\- Durant ma captivité chez les mangemorts, j'ai fait la connaissance de Narcissa et de Théo entre autre dit Hermione soudainement lasse.

\- Théo ? répéta Harry choqué par l'emploi du diminutif pour parler du mangemort. Par Merlin Hermione explique moi.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, se balançant d'avant en arrière, enserrant son corps de ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi ne peux tu pas parler ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je me doutais que tout ça avait un rapport avec ton emprisonnement mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tout est fini maintenant. Tu ne risques rien. Jamais plus ils ne te feront de mal.

La sollicitude de son ami fit redoubler ses larmes.

\- Hermione, pourquoi ne veux tu pas me parler ? demanda Harry désespéré.

\- Parce que si je te parle tu vas me haïr. Et je ne le supporterais pas, haleta-t-elle.

\- Te haïr ? bien sûr que non, je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais te détester.

Hermione était lasse, fatiguée et rien n'allait comme elle le souhaitait. Elle était aussi près de trouver une solution concernant les serpentard que de voir Ron embrasser Drago. Harry avait perçé ses défenses. La digue qui entourait son cœur avait cédé, laissant un raz-de-marée la submerger. La fatigue, la peur et la culpabilité lui firent perdre pied et elle commença à parler, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.

\- Quand j'ai été faite prisonnière, j'ai passé un mois dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. J'ai été torturée et battue. J'ai perdue toute notion de temps et d'espace. Mes journées étaient rythmées par les coups et les mauvais sorts. J'attendais avec impatience que la mort vienne me cueillir , mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance , et chaque jour ça recommençait. Au départ, ils me posaient des questions, mais quand ils se sont rendu compte que je ne parlerais pas, ils ont cessé de me questionner mais jamais de me violenté. Ils jubilaient de m'entendre hurler, de demander grâce. Mais compter sur la bonté d'être aussi noir ne servait à rien.

Parler de ce mois d'horreur avait fait ressurgir des images que drago avait réussir à endiguer à force d'amour.

Harry était épouvanté par ce qu'avait vécu celle qu'il considérant comme sa sœur. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, ayant bien compris que le moindre effleurement la briserait et mettrait fin à son récit.

De son côté la brunette avait oublié où elle se trouvait, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : se débarrasser de ce secret devenu trop lourd à porter.

\- Après un mois en enfer, ils m'ont sorti des cachots. Ce passage est assez flou, je n'étais pas pleinement consciente de mon environnement à ce moment là. J'ai été emmenée dans leur salle de réunion. Ils étaient tous là. La seule chose que j'ai comprise avant de m'effondrer, était que Voldemort m'avait offert à son bras droit, pour le féliciter de ses bons états de service. Ensuite je me suis évanouie.

Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et chassa les larmes qui embrumaient ses yeux.

\- Quand j'ai repris connaissance je n'étais plus au manoir et Voldemort n'était plus face à moi. La panique m'a envahi quand j'ai compris que j'avais été offerte comme un vulgaire objet.

Hermione fit de nouveau une pause pour tenter de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Le moment était venu de tout révéler.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry. A qui t'as t-il donné ?

La jeune femme soupira et dans un souffle, dit :

\- A son bras droit …Drago Malfoy.

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent à l'évocation de son ennemi d'enfance. Ce gamin imbu de lui-même, possédant une haine sans limite pour les enfants nés de parents moldu.

\- Ce bâtard t'as fait du mal s'écria Harry. Je le retrouverais Mione, je te le promets, je le retrouverais et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Non Harry, Drago ne m'a pas fait le moindre mal, lui annonça Hermione.

Le jeune homme fut choqué par l'emploi du prénom, mais encore plus par la manière presque tendre dont son amie l'avait prononcé

\- Il ne m'a jamais frappée, ni torturée. Dans un premier temps je faisais beaucoup de crises de panique tellement j'avais peur de retourner dans les cachots. A chaque crise il me répétait que jamais je n'aurais à y retourner Que du moment où je me comportais bien, plus personne ne me toucherait. Et il a tenu parole. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, ni sa baguette. Il ne me demandait pas grand-chose. Seulement d'aider un peu son elfe de maison. Le reste du temps il me laissait en paix. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement mais après autant de torture cette parenthèse était un véritable miracle et j'ai arrêté de me questionner. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait la rencontre de Narcissa. Elle fut une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. Bien que Drago ne soit pas violent, il ne me parlais jamais plus que nécessaire. Narcissa est devenue en quelque sorte ma confidente, une amie.

Harry était ahuri par ce qu'il entendait. Malfoy gentil ? sa mère confidente d'une « sang-de-bourbe » ? impossible ! pourtant Hermione ne mentait pas. Dans quel but l'aurait-elle fait ?

\- Un beau jour une autre personne est arrivée au manoir, Blaise Zabini. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu peur que ce fragile équilibre ne se brise et que je retourne au cachot. Mais contre toute attente blaise s'est comporté comme-ci de rien n'était. A partir de ce jour, lui aussi venait régulièrement à la maison.

Harry tiqua sur l'emploi du mot maison, son amie ne pouvait tout de même pas considérer l'endroit où elle avait été retenue captive comme sa maison, si ?

\- Je me suis habituée à lui comme je l'avais fait avec Narcissa. Je n'avais plus peur d'eux, et la présence de Drago me rassurait et m'apaisait.

Sous le regard outré de son ami, elle s'expliqua plus en détails.

\- Il m'a sauvée Harry, et m'a protégé de la torture. alors oui aussi incompréhensible que ç **a** puisse te sembler Drago m'apaisait.

\- C'est impossible dit Harry pour lui-même.

\- C'est pourtant bien vrai. Un jour, alors que d'autres mangemort étaient à la maison sous ordre de voldemort je me suis fait agressée par l'un d'entre eux, Marcus Flint. Drago l'a arrêté juste avant qu'il ne me viole, il était dans une colère noire et il l'a défiguré à coup de poing.

Harry fut envahi par une bouffée de haine pur à l'encontre de flint et bien malgré lui, il remercia silencieusement le serpentard d'être intervenu à temps pour protéger Hermione.

\- Ce jour là une autre personne à prit connaissance de la situation, Théodore Nott. Théo comme blaise, est un des meilleurs amis de Drago, et après quelques engueulade il s'est joint à la petite bande qui me protégeait . Quelques jours plus tard sa fiancée, Pansy parkison, a elle aussi été mise au courant. Suite à mon agression j'étais totalement terrifiée et Drago a encore une fois été là pour moi. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris …

Voilà. Le moment était venu, elle allait devoir le dire et perdre son meilleur ami, parce que être protégée par un mangemort pouvait passer. Or, l'aimer était une autre histoire.

\- Qu'as- tu compris ? demanda Harry plein d'appréhension.

\- Compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago malfoy.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, submergé par l'information. Hermione, son Hermione était amoureuse de cette ordure de Malfoy. Quand il rouvrit paupières il put remarquer l'état d'angoisse de son amie, mais il fut incapable de la rassurer.

\- Continue dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- On sait embrassé chuchota-t-elle. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi.

\- C'est impossible hurla Harry hors de lui, putain Hermione tu es entrain de me dire que tu es une alliée de Malfoy qui est un mangemort et pire encore ! Le bras droit de Voldemort. Ce mec est le mal absolu.

\- Non Harry tenta doucement Hermione, tu ne le connais pas, tu te trompes.

\- Je me trompe ? cria Harry. Ce mec n'est pas un mangemort ? il n'a pas tué et torturé des centaines de personnes ? Il n'a pas servi son maître dans le but d'exterminer les personnes comme toi ? Et tu oses me dire que tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, il est tout ce que tu dis, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione essaya d'expliquer la situation à son ami. Il a fait tout ça pour protéger sa mère. Il a fait des erreurs en étant jeune et après il était trop tard.

Hermione pleurait de plus en plus. Elle avait perdu son ami. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Elle décida tout de fois de terminer son histoire, elle reprit entre deux sanglots.

\- Quand il a apprit pour la bataille finale, il m'en a parlé, il m'a expliqué que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais plus en sécurité au manoir. C'est lui qui m'a libéré et qui m'a donné les informations que je vous ai fournies. Sur le champ de bataille Nacissa m'a protégé par amour pour son fils.

Sa voix fini par s'éteindre, elle avait tout dit, elle avait révéler son secret.

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre avant de prendre la parole d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler.

\- Tu sais où ils se trouvent n'est -ce pas ? Lui, Nott et Zabini, tu sais où ils se cachent. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Et c'est là que tu étais cet après midi dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler ou même de relever la tête.

\- Pendant que tout l'ordre retourne l'Angleterre à leur recherche, toi tu sais. Putain Hermione, s'est considéré comme de la traîtrise, tu protèges l'ennemi. Le jeune homme semblait plus désespéré qu'en colère à cet instant.

\- Pitié, Harry ne me le demande pas, je suis incapable de te dire où ils sont. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bordel et c'est quoi ton plan ? les faire sortir d'Angleterre ? dit-il en riant d'un rire hystérique. Mais lorsqu'il vit la mine de son amie il compris qu'il avait vu juste. Ce sont des criminels Hermione dit-il.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et explosa.

\- Moi aussi hurla-t-elle, j'ai tué Flint sans sourcilier. Ils ont fait des erreurs, ils n'étaient que des gamins terrifiés. Et personne ne leur a tendu la main. Ils m'ont protégé, il m'a protégé. Je l'aime Harry , déteste moi autant que tu veux mais je suis folle de lui. Je suis tellement désolée. La jeune femme explosa en larmes, toutes ces larmes qui avaient menacées de sortit pendant la conversation mais elle qu'elle avait essayé retenir.

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, et malgré tout ce que la situation lui inspirait, Harry la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Elle continua à pleurer tout en disant que ça la détruisait car elle aimait tellement le serpentard qu'elle ne pouvait pas le savoir en danger. Elle lui expliqua que s'il se faisait attraper,elle savait qu'il serait condamné au baiser du detraqueur et qu'elle serait incapable d'y survivre. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de vider ses larmes sur la chemise du Survivant, elle se sentit mieux et alla se coucha. Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

\- Tu me détestes ?

Il prit une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

\- Non Hermione, je ne te déteste pas. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, ce que tu m'as dit est fou et grave surtout, il faut que je digère l'information et que mon cerveau ait le temps de la traiter. Je ne peux pas faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Mais ne pense plus à tout ça, pour l'instant tu as juste besoin de dormir.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'elle le saisit par la manche de sa chemise et lui demanda s'il comptait en parler à Ron. Il lui répondit que non que tout ceci devait rester entre eux.

Elle lui demanda d'une petite voix : Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ». C'est comme ça qu'elle sût qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il métamorphosa ses habits en pyjama et écrit une lettre à Ginny pour qu'elle sache qu'il dormait dans la chambre d' Hermione car elle se sentait plus rassurée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle était d'accord. Il fit une bise sur le front d'Hermione qui s'endormit instantanément.

Ca y est ,elle l'avait fait, Harry était au courant, et ça ne la rassurait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Il métamorphosa une chaise en matelas et des livres en couvertures et se glissa dedans. Il verrait ça demain. Hermione se réveilla en pleine nuit complètement déboussolée Elle l'appela et il lui répondit. Alors,il entendit Hermione se lever et le rejoindre pour se coucher contre lui.

\- Je ne m'appelle Drago Malefoy à ce que je sache !

\- Oui mais tu es aussi confortable que lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se rendormit.

Lui, s'endormit un peu plus tard avec un vrai dilemme en tête.

* * *

Voilà mes poupées LA conversation. Après écriture j'étais très déçue de ce chapitre qui est tout de même super important. Ma beta à réussi à pas mal l amélioré, merci Marie.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Si est-elle bien prise pour raconter ? A t elle eu un bon Comportement? Même chose pour Harry, a quoi vous attendiez vous? Et surtout et maintenant ? Hé hé. .. La fin est proche.

RARA

Fenix negro: merci pour ta review.

Cécile: merci pour ta review, oui petit moment à deux, j'ai adoré écrire leur retrouvaille. Voilà enfin la conversation, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre bisous.

Lise: merci pour ta review. Une fan de Drago ? Mdr bienvenue au club lol. J'espère que la conversation t'as plu . Bisous bisous

Hermione Drago : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu n ais pas relevé le lemon mais plutôt leur besoin de proximité. Je pense que si tu ne vois pas la personnes que tu aimes et que tu t'inquiètes pour elle pendant si longtemps tu es incapable de la lâcher une fois face à elle. Pour le conversation comme tu l'as dit, au début il est pas content ryry mais en même temps je pense que c'est compréhensible, mais au final il dort quand même avec elle... maintenant on verra comment il va réagir. Aider, pas aider, dénoncer ? Mmmh la fin est proche ... bisous et merci de donner ton avis, j'adore te lire.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : « L'angoisse »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se souvenir des récents événements. Mais bien vite la réalité la rattrapa et sa détresse grandit encore lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Harry n'était plus auprès d'elle. Lui, pourtant si gros dormeur en temps normal, avait fuit le lit dès l'aube.

Elle réalisa l'énormité de la situation, elle avait révélé à son meilleur ami, son amour pour le prince des serpentards. Comment après ça Harry pourrait-il encore lui adresser la parole ? Il devait se sentir trahi. Certes la veille il l'avait en quelque sorte consolée en acceptant de dormir avec elle, mais tout ça devait être un dernier élan d'amitié avant qu'il ne se mette à la haïr.

Comme elle se détestait de lui imposer ça, si une personne avait bien le droit de vivre en paix s'était Harry. Mais malgré sa culpabilité pas une seule seconde la jeune femme ne regrettait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Drago. Ils étaient enracinés au plus profond d'elle-même et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Elle l'avait elle-même dit la veille, Harry pouvait bien la haïr, jamais elle ne cesserait d'aimer son serpentard.

Mais que faire maintenant ? Harry savait tout, il savait qu'elle connaissait la cachette des fugitifs. La ferait-il suivre à chacun de ses déplacements ? Elle ne pourrait plus rejoindre Drago sans risquer de tous les mettre en danger. Mais eux ne pourraient pas survivre éternellement dans cette grotte sans son aide. Toutes ses pensées matinales réveillèrent un mal de tête donc Hermione se serait bien passée.

Mais à quoi avait-elle dont pensé en révélant tout à Harry ? Dans l'immédiat ça avait semblé une bonne idée. Mais maintenant elle se rendait compte de son erreur. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Qu'Harry lui ouvre les bras en lui disant : « Ce n'est rien Hermione, je vais t'aider à faire fuir l'homme qui est considéré comme le fugitif le plus dangereux d'Angleterre ».

Certains de ses neurones avaient du être endommagés durant la guerre pour qu'elle ait pu imaginer ça. Et maintenant elle était encore plus mal avancée que les jours précédents. Après de nombreuses minutes plongée dans ses pensées, elle décida d'être courageuse et d'affronter le reste de la maison et surtout Harry.

Il avait dit qu'il ne parlerait à personne, mais après une nuit de sommeil, il avait pu changer d'idée. Après tout, il n'était pas censé garder ce genre d'information secrète. Dans ce cas, comment allaient réagir les autres ? Ils allaient la détester, la bannir, même peut-être la faire accuser de trahison. Elle ne pourrait plus aider les serpentard si elle était condamnée.

Le début d'une crise d'angoisse se faisait sentir, elle sauta hors de son lit. Quelque soit la situation, elle devrait l'affronter. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à gérer son stress, les crises pré-examen en étaient la preuve. Et rester dans l'ignorance de la situation ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine et respira un bon coup avant d'y entrer. La grande pièce était presque déserte, seule Ginny se trouvait installée à la table devant une tasse fumante. Elle tourna légèrement la tête à l'entrée d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

Hermione fut déconcertée quelques secondes, le ton de la rousse était doux. Elle ne semblait pas la détester, et elle semblait attendre impatiemment la réponse de son amie.

\- Mione' ?

\- Oui, oui Ginny excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Et toi as-tu bien dormi ? demanda la brunette en essayant de se constituer un masque serein.

\- Je préfère dormir lorsque Harry est près de moi, mais s'il a jugé qu'il devait rester avec toi, il devait avoir ses raisons répondit la rouquine.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre ennuyée d'avoir dérangée tout le monde juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de tenir sa langue.

\- Je suis désolé Gin', ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-elle.

La cadette Weasley chassa les excuses de son amie d'un revers de la main.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il passera autant de nuit qu'il le faut auprès de toi, pour que tu ailles mieux. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas aussi proche que tu peux l'être avec lui. Mais si tu as besoin de parler sache que je suis là. Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi et je m'inquiète pour toi dit Ginny sans avoir lâché son amie du regard.

Hermione fut émue aux larmes de la confession de la rouquine. Elle aussi l'aimait beaucoup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et elle renifla un « merci » larmoyant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Gin' sais tu où se trouve Harry ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

Les paroles de son amie lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Elle avait au mois la preuve d'une chose, Harry ne l'avait pas trahie. S'il n'en avait pas parlé à sa petite copine, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il en ait parlé à d'autres personnes. C'est donc plus sereine qu'elle attendit la réponse.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, ce matin après avoir quitté ta chambre, il est venu me réveiller pour me dire qu'il partait en mission. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, répondit la rouquine.

Le cerveau de notre miss-je-sais-tout se mit immédiatement à tourner à plein régime. Aucune mission n'avait été mise sur pied depuis la fin de la guerre, à part la « chasse aux mangemorts ». Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Harry n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles informations à ce sujet.

\- Avec qui est-il parti ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seul, il n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un l'accompagne, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux expliqua Ginny, mais elle semblait tout de même anxieuse.

Et Hermione la comprenait, placer « Harry », « mission » et « pas dangereux » dans la même phrase semblait surréaliste. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourrait mais surtout cette « mission secrète » avait-elle un lien avec leur dernière conversation ? Le mal de tête d'Hermione ne faisait que s'accroitre et elle gémit de dépit.

Après un bref petit-déjeuner, elle s'installa dans le salon avec un livre qu'elle avait déniché dans la bibliothèque de la demeure Black. La place qu'elle occupait avait été choisie de manière stratégique, avec une vue immédiate sur le couloir et donc sur la porte d'entrée. De la sorte, elle ne pourrait pas manquer l'arrivée de Harry.

Vers 14heures un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de sa lecture, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus seule. Effectivement un grand rouquin l'observait les bras croisés, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il semblait serein et sûr de lui lorsqu'il fit un pas pour entrer dans le salon et s'installer dans le fauteuil faisant face à la jeune femme.

Un vent de panique parcouru Hermione, les derniers événements lui étaient sorti de la tête la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry récemment. Mais se retrouver face à Ron lui remettait la situation en tête, son ami était amoureux d'elle et apparemment il était décidé à avoir LA conversation. Les doutes d'Hermione furent confirmés quand le rouquin ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mione', il faut que l'on parle.

Mon dieu existait-il une phrase d'accroche plus nul ? se demanda Hermione.

\- Hum, vas-y je t'écoute dit-elle tout de même.

Ron prit la phrase de son amie comme un encouragement et se jeta à l'eau sur de lui.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, même avant en fait, je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi et je me suis dit qu'on devrait tenter notre chance tous les deux. On serait bien ensemble, tu connais déjà tout de ma famille et ma mère t'adore. Ça serait facile toi et moi.

Voilà tout était dit, entre eux ça aurait été facile, logique et certainement mignon. Mais comment se contenter de ça quand on avait connu, le passionnel et le sensationnel ? Comment pourrait elle se contenter de Ron alors qu'elle avait Drago ? Il était impossible de vivre « facilement » en sachant que quelque part il existait quelqu'un capable de vous faire ressentir l'amour absolu. Sa relation avec Drago était intense et l'avait condamnée, ce serait lui ou personne d'autre.

Mais comment faire comprendre ça à Ron pour qui la réciprocité de la situation n'était même pas une question.

\- Écoute, Ron je suis flattée de ce que tu éprouves pour moi, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait comment on pouvait être flattée d'être la solution « facile ». Mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et accouru dans le couloir, abandonnant Ron à son triste sort. Elle put constater qu'Harry était de retour. Il s'était absenté une bonne partie de la journée et semblait en pleine forme, aucune blessure ni autre n'était visible. Ce constat rassura la jeune femme et lui donna le courage de parler.

\- Harry où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas te voir près de moi quand je me suis réveillée ce matin dit-elle anxieuse de la réaction de son ami.

Il lui accorda à peine un coup d'œil en la dépassant, elle tenta de l'arrêter en reprenant la parole.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Harry s'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Maintenant excuse-moi mais il faut de toute urgence que je parle à Charlie et Fleur dit-il en se dégageant de la main d'Hermione.

La jeune femme s'était préparée au mieux à ce genre de réaction mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée et meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle observa l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère disparaître dans les escaliers avant de regagner le salon plus triste que jamais.

Face à elle se trouvait Ron, mais toute trace de sérénité avait déserté de son visage laissant place à la colère.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? dit-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Pardon balbutia Hermione ayant perdu le file de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le rouquin.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi et là j'apprends que tu as dormi avec Harry. Il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre lui cracha le rouquin hors de lui. Il connaît mes sentiments, comment a t-il pu me faire ça ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre d'où provenait le changement d'humeur de son ami. Quand elle vu clair elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit redoubler de colère le rouquin.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? mon meilleur ami me trahi et tu en rigoles espèce de … s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Je te conseille de t'arrêter avant de regretter ce que tu vas dire. Toute trace de rire avait fuit le jeune femme. Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il se passe quoi que se soit avec Harry ? Je te rappelle qu'il sort avec ta sœur. Et pour ton information il est fou amoureux d'elle, la colère avait rougi les joues d'Hermione.

\- Alors donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas sortir avec moi hurla le rouquin.

\- C'est pourtant simple, JE NE T'AIME PAS répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- C'est impossible ronchonna Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Que je ne sois pas amoureuse ni de toi, ni de Harry ? Il te semble si aberrant que peut-être quelqu'un d'autre puisse me plaire ? Et que quelqu'un d'autre que vous deux puissent m'aimer ? Tu me trouves donc aussi insignifiante ? Aussi « facile » ? Je veux plus Ron, bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais m'offrir.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Un calme plat régnait dans la demeure ancestrale. Leur dispute avait été entendue de tous.

Quelques heures plus tard c'est un Fred décidé, ou plutôt un Fred envoyé par une Molly énervée qui frappa à la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Hum, excuse-moi Hermione mais on t'attend pour dîner, maman a déjà appelé plusieurs fois dit-il.

La jeune femme après avoir ravager sa chambre, crié, et beaucoup pleuré paraissait calmée.

\- Oui, désolée, j'avais lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, je descends tout de suite.

Fred rejoignit les autres en cuisine, fier ne pas avoir déclenché la colère de la lionne et s'installa au côté de son jumeau.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce se fit lourd. Si un regard avait pu tuer, celui de Ron l'aurait envoyée directement en enfer.

\- Hum Harry a dit qu'il était inutile de les attendre, lui, Charlie et Fleur. Ils avaient des choses à régler dit Ginny en s'interrogeant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son survivant de petit ami depuis l'aurore.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence total et c'est toujours silencieusement qu'Hermione regagna sa chambre.

Les trois jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière. Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient toujours pas et le jeune homme passait son temps à lui lancer des piques sanglantes qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de relever.

Harry pour sa part disparaissait de l'aube au couché du soleil, parfois seul, parfois avec Charlie ou encore Fleur. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

La jeune femme de son côté avait fait un bref calcul, les provisions qu'elle avait apporté aux serpentards tiendraient maximum 5 jours si ils se rationnaient, plus un jour de jeun. Donc dans deux jours quoi qu'il arrive elle devrait sortir le rejoindre. Cette idée ne la rassuré pas le moins du monde.

Harry refusait toujours d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle s'était donc murée dans le silence, retombant doucement dans la dépression qui l'avait quittée lorsqu'elle avait revu Drago.

C'est le matin du quatrième jour que le survivant, visiblement fatigué et échevelé entra sans s'annoncer dans la chambre de la gryffondor. Immédiatement leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 33 mes poupées, il sait quelque peu fait désirer mais j'ai de bon espoir que la suite arrive plus vite (je fais tout pour en tous cas, mais on ne m'y prendra plus, ma prochaine fiction je la termine avant de la publier lol)

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Les réactions de Hermione ? Ginny? Ron?

Et que mijote Harry avec Fleure et Bill?

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et que j'aurais plus de réaction que pour le précédent ( larmes d'une auteur en manque de commentaire)

Avec du retard je pense ( je suis sortie du système scolaire depuis longtemps maintenant) bonne merde pour celle qui ont des examens ...

RARA

CECILE: Coucou merci pour ton commentaire je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent et j espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci. La conversation t'en attendue à enfin eu lieu, j'espère n avoir déçu personne. Oui la fin approche, si je suis mon plan de texte (qui a la base devait compter 27 chapitre donc tu vois mon talent pour le suivre lol) il devrait rester un chapitre et un épilogue ... logiquement soit il restera 1 long chapitre soit deux plus court tout dépendra à l'écriture et un épilogue... mais j'aurais peu être une petite surprise pour vous ( une bonne pour ceux qui aime une moins bonne pour les autres mdr) voilà en tout cas merci pour ton enthousiasme bisous ma belle.

Merci pour de lire mon écrit et surtout merci à celles qui prenne le temps de commenter.

Bisous mes poupées.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : La surprise d'Harry

Hermione suivit son ami dans les étages, une peur primaire avait trouvé refuge au fond de ses entrailles.

Si le comportement récent de Harry lui avait bien prouvé une chose, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec elle.

Depuis leur conversation il la fuyait comme la peste, refusant le moindre contact. Il avait prit son temps pour réfléchir et tout portait à croire qu'il avait trouvé la solution qu'il cherchait.

Face à elle se dressait l'homme qu'elle aurait suivi jusqu'en enfer, l'ami pour qui elle s'était battue, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Mais tout s'était brisé le jour ou un autre homme avait tout supplanté. Drago était devenu sa raison de vivre et elle était prête à perdre Harry pour lui.

Sa décision ne faisait aucun doute : le serpentard passait avant tout, mais se trouver face à la fin de si longues années d'amitié lui brisait le cœur.

Harry la fixait depuis un peu plus d'une minute, toujours en silence, semblant examiner chaque soubresaut secouant le corps de la jeune femme. Aucune haine ne marquait ses traits fins, seul une résolution sinistre se reflétait dans ses iris émeraude.

L'angoisse grandissante eu raison d'Hermione et elle prit la parole d'une voix éraillée.

\- Que veux tu me dire Harry ? Quel est la chose suffisamment importante pour que tu dépasses le dégoût que je t'inspire , et que tu décides de me parler après plusieurs jours de mutisme, demanda-t-elle sans oser le ton.

Elle pensait chaque paroles prononcées. Elle le dégoûtait et elle le comprenait totalement. À un moment ne s'était-elle pas dégoûtée elle même?

C'était avant de comprendre que rien ne pouvait combattre l'amour qui la dévorait.

Elle ne visualisait que deux manières pour conclure cette conversation.

Soit il lui demandait de partir et de ne jamais revenir, soit il la dénonçait et l'obligeait à révéler le lieu où se cachaient les serpentards.

Elle se savait forte mais rien ne pouvait lutter contre le véritaserum. La logique aurait voulu que Harry choisisse la deuxième option. Livrer une traîtresse et faire tomber les derniers fugitifs. Mais elle comptait sur un dernier élan d'amitié pour qu'il choisisse seulement le bannissement.

Le survivant sembla bien plus affecté par ses paroles qu'elle l'aurait cru, son front se plissa et son visage prit une moue interrogative.

\- Le dégoût ? répéta-t-il. Tu penses que tu me dégoûtes ? Pourquoi ?

La question semblait sincère et honnête mais elle déstabilisa Hermione.

\- Ça semble évidant pourtant lui répondit-elle. Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis plusieurs jours. Après ce que je t'ai dit je le comprend et je l'accepte. J'attends juste la sentence.

Harry soupira de manière lasse. Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Cette guerre et tout ce qui en avait découlé avait fait trembler ses convictions jusque dans leurs fondements. Quand le Lord était enfin tombé devant lui, il avait naïvement cru avoir enfin le droit à la paix qu'on lui refusait depuis sa naissance. Jamais il ne s'était aussi lourdement trompé. La guerre était finie certes, mais il restait un monde en ruine à rebâtir. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, on comptait sur lui. Il véhiculait un message d'espoir, l'espoir dont avait besoin le monde sorcier. Malgré la fatigue, les blessures et le deuil, il s'était relevé, faisant ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Mais tout avait changé. La femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avait chamboulé tout ce qui était figé depuis si longtemps dans la pierre. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'ennemi.

Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faite et la nuit passée à la serrer dans ses bras lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait accompli sa mission. Son rôle dans cette guerre était fini et que le monde sorcier aille se faire voir. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre d'Hermione ce matin là, un poids énorme avait quitté ses épaules, l'avenir du monde n'était plus entre ses mains.

Il avait rapidement rassurer Ginny avant de partir. Il s'accordait une dernière mission et ensuite, il partait loin d'ici avec la femme de sa vie. Le monde avait besoin de se reconstruire, bien, mais ça se ferrait sans lui. Il avait besoin de vacances, de très longue vacances.

Il avait donc quitté le square ce matin là avait la résolution d'accomplir son dernier acte en temps que l'élu, le survivant … Ensuite il ne serait plus que Harry, juste Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et regarda la femme face à lui. Elle n'était pas bien grande, même face à son 1m70 elle semblait petite, il devait paraître minuscule à côté de Malfoy pensa-t-il, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Donc, tu penses que tu me dégoûtes, bien, mais avant la fin de tout ceci j'ai une dernière question à te poser Hermione. Qu'aurais tu voulu faire ?

Elle sembla perplexe, mais il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

\- J'ai analysé la situation dans tous les sens avant de t'en parler et je n'ai trouvé aucune solution dit-elle piteusement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu aurais pu faire mais ce que tu aurais voulu faire. Ce sont deux choses différentes dit Harry.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, ce qu'elle aurait aimé ? Que cette guerre n'éclate jamais. Que le racisme entre sang pur et né moldu n'existe pas. Que gryffondor et serpentard ne se battent que sur un terrain de quiddich. Elle aurait voulu que Harry sert la main de Drago en première année. Qu'ils soient tous amis. Elle aurait souhaité découvrir son amour dans des circonstances saines, sans que leurs vies soit constamment menacées, où ils aurait pu s'aimer en pleine lumière.

Mais implicitement elle savait qu'elle ne répondait pas à la question d'Harry. Elle se lança donc et répondit, droit et fière, elle défendrait son amour jusqu'au bout.

\- Quand je les ai envoyé se cacher, j'espérais être capable de trouver une solution, j'espérais être suffisamment intelligente pour les faire sortir d'Angleterre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les emmener là où ils ne risquaient rien. Là ou ils auraient pu panser leurs plaies. Je voulais de toutes mes forces leur accorder le paradis qu'on leur refuse depuis trop longtemps.

À ce stade de la conversation les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues d'Hermione, elle n'avait pourtant pas fini de parler.

En voyant sa sœur de cœur pleurer, Harry ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras protecteurs. Elle, posa sa joue sur son épaule et pleura librement, comme elle avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué pour sa relation avec Drago. Ce signe fit comprendre à Hermione, qu'elle ne dégoûtait pas le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes.

\- Je rêve de l'épouser, Harry. De devenir sa femme, devant les dieux et les hommes. De devenir la mère de ses enfants dit elle la voix étouffée par l'épaule de son ami. Voila ce que je désirais le plus au monde, mais je ne l'aurais jamais, les frontières de ce pays sont plus hermétiques qu'un dôme nucléaire. Je n'ai aucune chance de voir mes rêves se réaliser fini-t-elle secouée de sanglot.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux,une phrase que Dumbledore avait dit, revint dans la mémoire du survivant. Son mentor l'avait adressée à Neville, lors de leur première année à Poudlard . Pourtant Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier :

« Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. »

Cette phrase n'avait jamais été aussi vraie que maintenant. Il était face à la personne la plus brave qu'il n'ai jamais vue. Même, si elle se tenait prostrée contre lui, elle osait le défier pour défendre son ennemi, son amour, l'homme pour qui elle était prête à tout.

Ayant obtenu sa réponse et sachant jusqu'où Hermione était prête à aller pour sauver les serpentard, Harry s'accorda un minuscule sourire, avant de se lancer à son tour.

\- J'ai appris pendant nos années à Poudlard et après, durant la guerre, que jamais je ne m'en serrait sorti seul. Si tu es venue me parler de tout cela, c'est parce que toi aussi tu as prit conscience que tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu espérais que je sois en mesure de faire un miracle. Mais je ne suis pas un magicien Hermione, et même à nous deux je ne voyais pas la moindre solution dit-il.

Les larmes avaient cessé mais Hermione ne comprenait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- J'ai réfléchi, beaucoup, peut-être même trop, tournant et retournant la situation dans tous les sens. Et j'ai compris que tous les deux nous n'avions aucune chance, c'est là que l'idée que Fleur pouvait nous aider m'est apparu. Elle était l'aide dont nous avions besoin dit le survivant en souriant

La jeune femme regardait son ami comme on regarde un fou, ce qu'il était devenu selon elle. Que venait faire la française dans toute cette histoire.

\- Fleur ? demanda-t-elle. Par Merlin Harry je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Oui oui, Fleur, elle était la solution. Hermione le pays n'est pas aussi hermétiquement clos que tu le penses. Les autorités n'ont pas le droit de priver les immigré résidant en Angleterre de couper tout lien avec leur famille, surtout ceux qui ont d'une manière ou d'une autre aidé notre cause. J'ai donc demandé à Fleur de m'accompagner au ministère. Je ne lui ai rien expliqué, elle n'aurait pas comprit. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir moi-même tout comprit. Mais je lui ai demandé de me faire confiance dit Harry en se tortillant pour sortir un bougeoir en terre cuite hideux de sa poche. Il posa l'objet sur le lit en face d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle tout en se levant.

Son cerveau avait pourtant fait des liens entre les paroles de son ami et l'objet mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, tout ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

\- C'est le porte-au-loin qui doit conduire Fleur en France, auprès de sa famille, dit Harry en fixant son amie. Pour la remercier de toute ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je lui en ai réservé un deuxième, au départ de l'ambassade de France où va le conduire le premier. Je lui offre un séjour sur l'île de Stan Blas au Panama. Un endroit magnifique à ce qu'on en dit et qui ne connaît aucune loi concernant l'extradition termina-t-il.

Hermione se remit à pleurer, de bonheur cette fois mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Pourquoi ? Harry, pourquoi fais tu tout ça ?

\- Je t'aime, j'ai cru mourir de te voir sombrer dans cette spirale de dépression. J'ai offert au monde sorcier ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne lui doit plus rien. La seule chose qui m'importe maintenant c'est de rendre heureux ceux que j'aime. Et si pour cela, je dois faire évader trois dangereux criminels et dire adieu à ma meilleure amie et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas, son rêve était là, posé sur le drap devant elle. Elle s'élança dans les bras de son ami et le serra contre son cœur aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Merci Harry, mon dieu, merci répéta-t-elle des dizaine de fois.

Il la sépara de lui, tenant son corps à bout de bras et lui dit.

\- Tu dois te dépêcher, le porte au loin s'activera dans une heure, ensuite tu as sept minutes pour aller récupérer le suivant. C'est court mais vous devrez rester le moins de temps possible sur le sol français.

Il tendit à la jeune femme la sac en perle, qui les avait si souvent sauvés, Ron et lui, par le passé.

\- J'y ai mis tes affaires, ainsi que quatre fioles de polynectar. Une pour chacun d'eux. Et tient ceci aussi, dit-il en lui tendant une carte bancaire.

Elle le regarda perplexe.

Avec l'aide de Bill on a réussi a détourner une partie de l'argent de Malfoy, que j'ai fait convertir en devise moldue. je l'ai convaincu qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour construire un orphelinat, les biens des mangemorts vont quand même tomber entre les mains du ministère. Il n'a pas été dur à convaincre. Je pense que le montant devrait vous suffire un bout de temps expliqua-t-il. J'espère que Malfoy ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir farfouiller dans son coffre dit-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. La générosité de son ami était sans limite.

\- Comment pourrais-je te remercier demanda-t-elle.

\- Soit prudente et surtout heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et s' IL te fait le moindre mal, extradition ou pas je le tue dit Harry, très sérieusement. Va y maintenant, tu ne dois pas manquer le départ.

\- Nous n'auront plus de contact n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Ça serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde dit le survivant, la tristesse envahissait ses traits à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa sœur de cœur.

\- C'est donc un adieu dit-elle d'une petite voix en le serrant contre elle.

Des larmes de joie mêlée à de la tristesse avaient de nouveau commencé à couler sur ses joues. Elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de se détacher de lui et de fuir dans les escaliers. À peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua, suivit du pop si caractéristique du transplannage.

Elle n'aurait pas le droit aux adieux de ses amis, mais en échange, elle avait droit au bonheur avec son amour. Elle eut une pensée silencieuse pour son meilleur ami qui l'avait tellement aidée, même dans les moments où elle doutait le plus.

* * *

Voilà mes poupées THE chapitre, je stress un peu de vous le livrer, c'est la conclusion de toute cette histoire. J'avais la fin des le début de l'écriture et même si de nombreuses idées que vous m'avez proposées étaient très intéressantes je suis restée accrochée à mon idée initiale. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue de la fin, je voulais quelque chose d original et pour moi après tout les crimes commis je n imaginais pas le peuple pardonner ... donc ils sont ensemble mais loin de l Angleterre donc forcément de Harry. Il reste un petit chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire qui m'a occupée quelques mois.

Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai commis une erreur monumental, je vous parle de Charlie au lieu de vous parler de Bill pardon pardon pardon...

J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Les lecteurs fantômes c'est bientôt fini, un petit mot pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ?

Bisous

RARA

Fenix negro : merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous

Cecile: merci pour ton commentaire, comme tu vois Harry a agit et pas qu'un peu. Je pense que c'est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. J'espère que la fin t a plu. Ils sont sain et sauf, enfin Harry a tout fait pour que se soit le cas en tout cas. Bisous Merci de suivre ma fiction et de laisser ton avis régulièrement bisous

Opal: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances. Dans ce chapitre pas de Ron mais je pense qu'il a bien dégusté dans le précédent. Un Harry au top je trouve , j'espère que tu as aimé. Gros bisous.

Hermione Drago : coucou merci pour ton commentaire, ne t'excuse pas c'est déjà très gentil à toi de laisser des commentaires aussi fréquent. Voilà la réponse à toutes les questions que tu as pu te poser, j'espère que cette fin te satisfait (enfin presque fin encore un chapitre et un épilogue). Tu as bien vu pour fleur et comme je l'ai dit je me suis trompée entre Charlie et Bill. Mais ton idée de Dragon était vraiment très original et j'aurais pu m'en servir et déroger à ma ligne de conduite si le chapitre n avais pas déjà été écrit... tu as beaucoup d'imagination, l'écriture ne te tente pas ? Bisous et merci pour tout

Gros bisous les poupées, un joyeux Noël en retard et mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2017 en avance. Bisous bisous

Line


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Les retrouvailles

En atterrissant lourdement devant l'entrée de la grotte où se cachaient les serpentard, Hermione remercia les milliers de fois où elle avait transplanné dans le passé. Cette habitude lui avait permis de ne pas être desartibuler lors de ce transplannage catastrophique qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Toutes les émotions qui se battaient en elle, lui donnait l'air légèrement hystérique. Un flot de larmes coulait de manière continue depuis qu'elle avait compris qu' Harry avait trouvé la solution permettant aux serpentard de fuirent hors du pays. A cette constatation, avait suivi celle de ne plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait donc plus si elle pleurait de joie ou de peine. Mais une chose était sûr, elle devait faire vite. Harry lui avait dit qu'une heure la séparait du départ du porte au loin. Et vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis.

Hermione reprit ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser sur ses émotions. Elle aurait toute le reste de sa vie pour le faire. Une vie auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se dit-elle. Elle s'élança par l'ouverture étroite, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait des fugitifs.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle principal de la grotte, Théo fut le premier à la voir. Son visage ravager par les larmes alarma le jeune homme qui se leva d'un bon, criant à Drago de se réveiller. En effet ce dernier lasse d'attendre impatiemment le moment de revoir la femme qu'il aimait, tentait désespérément de dormir pour que le temps passe plus vite.

La voix paniquée de son ami lui fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement, et il tourna la tête près à demander ce qui pouvait perturber autant Théo, pourtant si maître de lui.

Lorsqu'il vit son ange en larmes au milieu de la grotte ,son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se propulsa sur ses pieds pour accourir vers elle, toute dignité oubliée. Il fut auprès d'elle en deux enjambées et la prit brusquement dans ses bras, voulant sentir la chaleur de son amour.

Les larmes de la gryffondor redoublèrent au contact de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Les trois autres serpentard assistaient impuissant au spectacle. Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien mettre la jeune femme dans cet état. Une peur panique tenaillait son corps. Quelqu'un avait-il découvert leur cachette ? Hermione avait-elle décidé d'arrêter de les aider ? Si c'était le cas, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. D'un mouvement instinctif, il attrapa Pansy qu'il enferma dans la cage protectrice de ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était restée loin de lui elle serait innocente et libre à l'heure actuelle.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Pansy l'embrasse doucement sur la joue pour le rassurer. Elle avait choisi sa place, elle était dans ses bras quoi qu'il advienne.

Même Blaise qui était toujours optimiste et assuré semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas et il n'aimait pas ça.

Drago , lui, avait d'autres priorités que de penser à sa sécurité. Son ange était dans ses bras certes, mais elle semblait totalement anéantie. Qu'importe le danger, la personne qui avait osé la mettre dans cet état allait le payer et très cher. Mais avant tout il devait la faire parler, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? Qui t'as fait du mal ?

Du mal ? Se répéta Hermione. Elle avisa le visage de Drago puis se retourna sur les autres et constata à leurs mimes inquiètes qu'ils se méprenaient sur ses larmes. Elle tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir les rassurer. Elle devait faire vite.

\- C'est Harry …

Le visage de Drago passa de l'inquiétude à la colère en une fraction de seconde et Hermione comprit que sa formulation laissait à désirer.

\- Que t'as fait ce stupide balafré demanda Drago.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'il se trompait sur l'interprétation de sa réponse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de défendre son meilleur ami. Il avait risqué gros pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Drago Lucius Malfoy que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire un mot de travers au sujet de Harry tu m'as bien comprit ?

Pour faire bon effet elle s'était dégagée de ses bras. Toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle poursuivit.

\- Il est certainement l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et tu n'as pas le droit de le dénigrer, ni toi ni personne.

Drago vit rouge à l'entente de ses paroles, que venait donc faire le balafré dans cette conversation s' il n'était pas le fruit de ses larmes ?

\- Il n'est pas le responsable de ton état ? Demanda t -il, pressé de comprendre.

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas une raison lui dit elle.

Pas une raison ? Elle arrivait dévaster face à lui et il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère sur le petit minable qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Le doute s immisça doucement en lui.

Et si le balafré n'était pas la cause de ses larmes, si la raison de celle-ci était qu Hermione s'était rendu compte, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Si elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait lui, le héros, l'élu, l'homme libre. Dans ce cas- là il ne restait plus qu'une solution à Drago : sortir de cette grotte et aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse par exemple. Avec un peu de chance, un de ces fichus auror lui lancerait un sort mortel.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer dit elle semblant ignorer le drame qui se jouait dans la tête de Drago. Je vais vous résumer la situation. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai tout dit à Harry, je pensais que c'était la conversation la plus bouleversante de ma vie. Mais j'avais tord, celle d'aujourd'hui était bien pire. Je lui ai tout dit pour vous.

Théo resserra allègrement ses bras autour de Pansy, ce qu'il craignait, allait arriver. Les autorités allaient débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Je lui est tout expliqué depuis le début. Ensuite il est parti, il a refusé de me parler pendant des jours et des jours. Mais aujourd'hui il m'a expliqué ce qu'il trafiquait dit- elle en sortant un bougeoir immonde de sa poche.

La vue de l'objet lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il a réussi, là ou j'ai lamentablement échoué avouât-elle. Harry est bien plus qu'un héros.

Le cœur de Drago se brisait en millier de morceau dans sa poitrine. Était- elle obligé de faire l'éloge du survivant devant lui ?

\- Il a trouvé le moyen de vous faire quitter le pays de manière relativement sûre acheva t- elle.

Le choc assomma chaque serpentard . Théo était abasourdi, pas d aurors ? Pas de capture ? Il n comprenait plus.

Pansy de son côté observait le porteauloin dans les mains d'Hermione avec adoration.

Blaise éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard.

Drago ne lâchait pas des yeux la jeune femme devant lui. Le balafré, le héros, le tueur de mage noir, lui offrait à lui, le mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort la possibilité de partir loin de toute sanction ? De toute condamnation ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter ferait-il ça ? C'est sûrement un piège dit-il.

\- Il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle mise en scène, si il voulait savoir où vous étiez il n'avait qu'à me faire boire du véritaserum et le tour était joué.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta encore une fois Drago.

\- Parce qu'il a accompli son rôle, votre capture n'est plus de son ressort. Lui maintenant tout ce qu'il veut c'est vivre sa vie loin des journaux à scandales, être pépère et se la couler douce avec Ginny.

Elle leur expliqua rapidement le plan et leur fournit les fioles de polynectar. Quand le porteauloin se mit à briller, ils étaient tous les 5 autour de celui-ci. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de reposer pour la troisième fois la question, les explications d'Hermione lui semblait pas cohérentes. Potter ne pouvait pas les aider à filer juste parce que ce n'était pas son rôle de les arrêter, c'était en contradiction total avec qui il était.

Quand le « pourquoi » raisonna pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione comprit que Drago avait besoin de savoir,quelle était la seule et unique raison qui avait pousser Harry à agir de la sorte.

\- Parce qu'il m'aime, il m'aime suffisamment pour me preferer heureuse auprès de toi que malheureuse auprès de lui dit-elle en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes.

A cet instant les 4 serpentards comprirent la véritable raison de ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne les avait pas trahi, elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Drago. Non elle disait juste adieu à son ami, adieu à une amitié pour laquelle ils avaient été tous les deux prêt à tout. Elle disait adieu à son ancienne vie pour en commencer une nouvelle, différente mais tout aussi heureuse.

* * *

5 jours plus tard.

Leur fuite s'était passée sans encombre. Et comme l'avait dit Harry un porte au loin attendait sagement leur arriver au terminal français. En quelques minutes nos 5 fugitifs étaient passés de la pluie londonienne, au romantisme parisien, -mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu en profiter-, pour terminer par le soleil magnifique du Panama.

Grâce à l'argent mit sur un compte par Harry, ils avaient immédiatement trouvé une grande villa avec de nombreuses dépendances. Chacun avait vite trouvé sa place, Pansy et Théo avait emménagé dans un cottage chaleureux à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres.

Blaise avait exigé d'avoir le pied à terre tourné vers l'est Il avait même fait un caprice pour l'avoir. il ne voulait plus jamais rater un levé de soleil. Leur fuite et leur séquestration l'avait bien plus marqué qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire.

Puisque l'argent venait du compte des Malefoy, Drago trouvait ça tout à fait normal d'avoir la résidence principale. Les deux amoureux s'étaient accaparé la villa. Elle trônait en plein milieu d'un vaste domaine entouré de pins centenaire. En face de la villa, un superbe jardin qui faisait l'équivalent de deux terrains de quidditch. Et de l'autre côté de la route, la mer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient allés se baigner., ils étaient de retour sur sable, dos à leur nouvelle maison,

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, je dois avouer que Potter à eu bon du goût pour le coup. Mais il reste un problème, dit Drago.

Hermione qui se trouvait coincée entre les jambes du jeune homme se contorsionna pour le voir.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? Demanda la brunette, même si elle avait bien une idée de la nature du problème.

\- Le problème c'est que ça fait 5 jours que nous sommes ici et je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de te faire l'amour chuchota Drago a l'oreille d'une Hermione rougissante.

Je pense pouvoir résoudre ce problème répondit la jeune femme les yeux plein de promesse.

Elle lui prit la main, laissant la plage dans leur dos et ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Une fois dans leur chambre, elle demanda à Drago de s'allonger sur leur lit après s'être déshabillé. Il s'exécuta avec plaisir. Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Soudain, elle vit une lueur joueuse dans son regard. Il la prit par les hanches et inversa les rôles. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il entendit qu'elle poussait des petits gémissements et ça l'excitait encore plus . Ne tenant plus, il se leva et enleva son caleçon. Hermione, qui avait senti qu'il n'était plus sur elle avait relevé la tête et malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son petit ami dans son plus simple appareil, elle se dit qu'il était bien monté.

Elle le vit partir cinq minutes puis, il revint avec deux ceintures de peignoir. Il avait une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça. Elle sentit qu'elle mouillait et que ses seins commençaient à gonfler alors que pour le moment son amant n'avait encore presque rien fait subir à son corps.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle, prit ses poignets qu'il attacha avec la ceinture et refit de nouveau la même chose avec ses chevilles. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit ses caresses sur le corps de sa belle et commença à partir vers le sud. Il embrassa ses seins, les mordillant au passage puis continua vers son clitoris. Il y mit d'abord deux doigts puis il commença à le lécher.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà prête.

Hermione n'était plus que sensations. Elle semblait être déconnectée de son corps. Il lui murmura à l'oreille « tu es si douce, si délicieuse ». Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour se cambrer contre lui les mains dans ses cheveux pour partir au firmament. Il la regarda jouir en se disant que c'était la plus belle chose sur terre. Elle dans ses bras et lui en elle. Enfin, bientôt. Il ne l'avait pas encore pénétrée. Il délivra ses poignets et ses chevilles, puis l'allongea doucement sur leur lit.

\- Tu es prête Mione ?

\- Ca fait un temps fou qu'on a pas fait l'amour et tu me demandes si je suis prête ? je suis plus que prête oui !

A ces mots, il la pénétra sans douceur, comme mût par son instinct. Il la pilonnait sans relâche. Il se sentait tellement bien à l'intérieur. Il se dit qu'ils pourraient passer leur journée à faire l'amour. Lui, savait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de ce petit bout de femme. Soudain, il sentit qu'elle se décontractait sous lui . Elle cria son nom, puis il la rejoignit dans l'orgasme.

Elle le regarda, lui caressa le visage et lui dit « merci mon cœur. J'ai aime que ça soit violent.

-Ah parce que tu appelles ça violent toi ?

-Oui. Mais en même temps, c'est la première fois que j'expérimente ça.

-On peut réessayer si tu veux.

-J'ai plutôt une autre idée.

Puis ils refirent l'amour encore et encore, ne se rassasiant jamais du corps de l'autre.

Ils étaient libre, amoureux et capable de tout par amour.

* * *

Voilà mes poupées le dernier chapitre de mon premier bébé avant l'épilogue ... snif, regard larmoyant.

Que dire ? Pour commencer ce chapitre aurait dû prendre fin après la première séparation, mais j'avais promis un lemon et n'étant pas du tout inspirée j'ai laissé carte blanche à ma beta chérie. Le lemon est donc de son cru.

Pour le reste j attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre.

L'épilogue se déroulera 5 ans plus tard, il sera posté rapidement vu qu'il est écrit et corrigé ...

Bref merci pour celles qui laisseront leur avis.

Ps: dans le dernier chapitre j'ai reçu une review qui parlait de l'injustice de la situation, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, dans la "vraie" vie Drago mérite amplement la prison pour ses crimes, mais dans le monde magique des fictions on peut faire un peu ce qu'on veut et j'en profite hé hé.

RARA

Fenix negro: merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Cecile: voilà le dernier chapitre tout chaud tout beau. Oui oui Harry est parfait , je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que tu appreciras ce chapitre qui clos doucement cette fiction. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis régulièrement. Bisous.

Merci pour tout mes poupées.

Bisous, Line


	36. Chapter 36

Épilogue

5 ans plus tard, 12 Square Grimmauld, Londres

Harry ouvrit les yeux embués de fatigue, il regarda le cadrant de son réveil, 2h00. Le survivant fronça les sourcils, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Les cauchemars avaient cessés et en général, il dormait du sommeil du juste. Enfin tout ça c **'** était avant l'arrivée de James, vite suivi d Albus. Son plus jeune fils dormait à peine, le laissant lui et Ginny totalement abruti de fatigue. Voilà la raison qui les avaient poussé à laisser James chez Ron et Anaïs, femme depuis un an et Albus chez Molly et Arthur.

Fred et Greg s'étaient amusés à les embarrasser en parlant de retrouvaille sportive et de la possibilité d'agrandir leur petite famille.

Ils ne pouvaient être plus loin de la réalité, dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de leur maison, ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés dans leur lit et le sommeil était venu les cueillir en quelques secondes.

C'est pour cette raison que Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu le sortir des bras de Morphée.

Le toc toc émit à la fenêtre répondit à sa question, un hibou sommes toute banale essayait d attirer son attention à grand renfort de coup de bec.

C'est un Harry ronchonnant contre l'abruti qui osait envoyer du courrier à une heure aussi incongrue qui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il arracha sans attendre la lettre à l'oiseau qui reparti sans demander son reste.

La missive était une simple enveloppe moldue où était inscrit son nom.

 _« Harry Potter»_

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, intrigué, la lettre à l intérieur **,** était elle aussi écrite sur du papier moldu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, au premier mot. Cette écriture, il la connaissait, il l'avait bien trop souvent recopiée durant ses années à Poudlard pour ignorer à qui elle appartenait. Il s'appuya contre le secrétaire de sa chambre pour prendre connaissance de la lettre.

* * *

 _Harry James Potter_

 _12 square Grimmauld_

 _LONDRES._

 _Chère Harry,_

 _J'espère que ma lettre trouvera son destinataire, je l'ai adressé au square même si je ne sais absolument pas si tu y vis encore. Je me plaît à croire que oui,_ _car_ _je sais à_ _quel_ _point cet endroit t'était cher. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère que notre hibou sera te trouver._

 _Je sais que nous nous étions promis de couper tout contact, pour notre sécurité à tous. Pendant 5 ans j'ai_ _respecté_ _cette promesse, malgré le manque et l'absence que je ressens lorsque je pense à toi. Il m'a fallu des mois et des années pour ne plus pleurer lorsque je repensais à toi. Mais la peur de nous mettre en danger ma poussé à tenir ma promesse._

 _Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, suffisamment pour que je prenne le risque. Aujourd'hui vient de naître mon fils Scorpius. Si tu pouvais le voir Harry, il est magnifique. Son père en a pleuré de joie quand on lui a mit dans les bras. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie._ _Et ça, je le vis, grâce à toi_ _!_

 _Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous._

 _Je te dois le fait de me lever chaque jour auprès de l'homme que j'aime. Je te dois le rire de mes amis. Je te dois le bonheur et la vie paisible. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _A tout jamais, je t'aime._

 _H.G.M_

* * *

C'est à la fin de sa lecture qu Harry prit conscience qu'une larme lui avait échappé.

Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur allait bien. Au vu de la lettre et de sa signature elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle était mariée et avait un enfant, et surtout elle était heureuse.

Ce sont les bras de Ginny qui vinrent l enlacer qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la rouquine la voix ensommeillée.

\- Une bonne nouvelle, une merveilleuse bonne nouvelle répondit Harry un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà mes poupées c'est plein d emotition que je vous livre le point final de mon premier bébé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Je l'ai en tête depuis le début de l histoire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue. J attend vos avis une dernière fois.

J ai posté juste après l'épilogue un autre document pour vous parler de mes projets pour celle que ça intéresse.

Merci à toutes, jattends vos avis.

RARA

CECILE: je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre précédent. Malheureusement non pas de visite entre une mais une petite lettre qui laisse deviner le bonheur de notre petit couple. Comme je l'ai dit je explique mes projets juste après, mais oui j'ai plein d envie et d'idée. J'espère qu'elle plairont.

DRAMIONEINLOVE: merci pour ton commentaire.

Merci pour tout mes poupées

Bisous

Line


	37. Chapter 37

Voilà comme je l'ai dit ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Pour commencer je précise, vu que je ne l'ai pas fait durant la fiction, mais ça me semble tellement logique, Drago, Hermione, Harry et tout les autres ne sont pas à moi, mais à la reine des reines, JKR.

Je voulais ensuite remercie toute les lectrices, surtout celles qui m'ont laissé, une, deux plusieurs review. Elles m'ont émues, fait rire, encourage ... Celles avec qui j'ai pu échanger et partager des petits moments très agréable.

Je remercie aussi Marie ma beta d'amour, qui a suivi la fiction des le début, elle a eu droit à l orthographe et la grammaire catastrophique. Elle m'a guidé, conseillé et fait des ajouts magique à chaque chapitre. Merci aussi à Eloise qui a prit la relève pour les quelques chapitres que Marie n'a pas su corriger faute de temps.

Maintenant place aux projets.

Merci merci merci ? niveau projet ... mmmh alors j'envisage:

\- une suite à mon petit bébé, la suite se passerait 11 ans après l épilogue. (Vous pouvez donc en déduire certaines choses des maintenant) pour celles qui seraient intéressées par cette suite, je comptais publier le prologue ici pour que vous soyez prévenue par mail, ensuite, elle trouvera sa place dans ma liste d'histoire.

\- Pourquoi pas une série d os, qui retraceraient les grands événements qui se sont passé pendant ces 16 ans. Je parlerais aussi bien de Drago et Hermione, que de Ginny et Harry, Théo et Pansy. .. bref un peu tout le monde.

\- Et enfin celui qui me tient le plus à coeur, un petit drarry (je change de registre, faute à Rose Malefoy. Une auteur merveilleuse qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de ce nouveau pairing) . J'ai déjà commencé à former l histoire et tout et tout. Mais cette fois je ne compte pas la publier avant qu'elle soit finie pour vraiment avoir un rythme de parution stable.

Voilà vous savez tout, j'espère que mes projets vous intéresse et vous intrigue.

Bisous à toutes et merci mes poupées.

Line.


End file.
